Servants of the Empire: Legacy of Infinity
by JCE1985
Summary: AU, Sequel to Old Enemies. The has won at Endor, but the Rebellion is far from over. After the discovery of an ancient superweapon, several fractions fight to reach it first.
1. Prologue

**Servants of the Empire**

**Legacy of Infinity**

by JCE1985

* * *

Time: 30 After Empire (12 years after the Battle of Yavin)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, unoriginal character property of Lucasfilm, etc, etc...

**

* * *

Dramatis personae:**

**Galactic Empire:**

Arkyn Medor (Human male), Darksider  
Tel Vynkar (Human male), Darksider  
Jade Chian Chay (Epicanthix female), Commodore Augmented Carrier Battle Squadron ABS/C-44  
Nalani (Human female), Captain ISS _Eternal Silence_  
Jaios Caybasi (Human male), Lieutenant Imperial Intelligence  
Dr Andi Soulig (Human male), Commander Imperial Survey Corps  
IMP-904 (IMP-series Imperial Military Protocol Droid), Logistics droid

**Civilians:**

Professor Juren Fell Zillcen (Arkanian male), Xenoarchaeologist  
Cee Lenn (Mirialan female), Assistant to Professor Zillcen  
Joh Babik (Human male), Student  
Entropa (Ocsinin female), Student  
Aturia Goodshire (Human female), Student  
Oleg Mors (Human male), Student  
Marc Strahn (Human male), Student  
Greg Wua'lin (Zygerrian male), Student

**Alliance to Restore the Republic****:**

Lionel Gan-ma-ki (Advozse male), Captain SpecForces  
Dr Corellia Antilles (Human female), Xenoarchaeologist  
Veil Corpus (Keed male), Alliance Intelligence agent  
'Shadowstriker' (Defel male), SpecForce Infiltrator  
'Bushmaster' (Human male), SpecForce Pathfinder

**

* * *

Prologue:**

_Trembling she read the shining green words on the datapad. There was no mistake__ to which person the message should be delivered: _Tel Vynkar, Dark Side Elite, Imperial Citadel, Byss_ – And she was the poor soul to deliver this message. She took the datapad and the suitcase – which was addressed to Vynkar's companion Arkyn Medor – and left the room._

_Tel Vynkar and Arkyn Medor are currently at Shooting Range B4, Sector B, Level 48. The screen of the console told her what she didn't want to see. _Shooting range_. She was dead meat. Yet she walked on towards her destination – There was no disobedience._

_No disobedience here – On Byss, the dark heart of the Empire._

_Sooner than she had hoped the signs on the door she faced read _Shooting Range B4_. There was no escape now. Tyana, servant girl of the Empire, took a deep breath, braced herself and stepped through the door._


	2. Act 1, Chapter 1

**Act One – The Search Begins**

"_Even with the best of maps and instruments, we can never fully chart our journeys."_  
-Gail Pool

**

* * *

Additional dramatis personae:**

**Galactic Empire:**  
Aurelia Glermin (Human female), SubAdult Group  
Dill Gerik (Human male), SubAdult Group

**Civilians:**

Dr Han Martn (Human male), Leader of the Regal IV expedition

**Alliance to Restore the Republic:**

Frisc Daven (Human male), Captain SpecForces

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Byss – Deep Core Security Zone  
Imperial Citadel – Shooting Range B4  
Around two months after the Battle of C'tau III (30:02:14)**

The giant Trandoshan jumped up and aimed his blaster at Arkyn. The young darksider quickly aimed and fired two shots – one at the chest and on slightly above – from his Scout blaster pistol. The low energy shots went through the holographic opponent and sparkled off at the far end of the range. The Trandoshan vanished into thin air.

If everything would be that easy, Arkyn thought. A few months ago he had faced a Wookiee in combat and a whole clip from his pistol hadn't stopped the beast. And since the Trandoshans were the archenemies of the Wookiees, he doubted that he could kill one with only two shots. Arkyn preferred the small hold-out blaster for its handiness and practical handling, but sometimes it just lacked some punch.

Not that his scarred friend Tel would have these problems: His _Renegade_ heavy blaster pistol was enough to stop even larger foes – and it had no stun setting.

The next target appeared – a human guerrilla – and once again two shots eliminated the hologram before it could fire. Arkyn wasn't even using the force to guide the aim – these holograms were no challange at all.

The door to the shooting range opened and Arkyn could feel the presence of fear entering the room. Fear, desperation and also resignation – one of the many servants of the Citadel who – like everyone else on this planet – had their life energy drained by the dark side presence here.

Slowly she approached Tel, who was still in the middle of his training. "M- Milord", a soft, barely audible voice began to speak, "A message has be… be…"

She was never able to finish the sentence. She dropped to her knees, grasping for air as her throat was grabbed by an invisible force. While he observed the seen, Arkyn wondered why this scene felt so familiar. Hadn't he been in a situation similar to this a few months ago? Back then, he had just sighed and intervened, but why didn't he do right now? Why did he just stand there and watched?

"You have something for me, too?" Arkyn finally asked, although he already knew the answer.

But the question was addressed to Tel as well. Without interrupting his shooting session, he let go of the girl's throat. She coughed and tried to finally get some air into her lungs, but she suddenly realised she and an order to obey.

Picking up the things she had dropped, she bowed down and presented the suitcase to Arkyn, still shaken from the events.

"This has been delivered for you", she said.

Arkyn took the suitcase and went over to a table. It was a simple, black, nondescript suitcase without any markings – except for a small label at the lower right edge. A silver-metallic plate with the letters: _Theed Arms_

_Finally_, Arkyn thought, _it is here._

Ever since the incident with the Wookiee on Wan'ber he had thought about acquiring a new blaster. Since he belonged to the Empire's Elite it had been relatively easy to order an exclusive weapon. He opened the suitcase and saw it: A handcrafted S-5 heavy blaster pistol – A rare Naboo product, not the cheap SoroSuub mass production model. High-duration durasteel barrel with Titanium-alloy coating. The grip was made off shining white Gualaar ivory and the scope was a special prototype from the University of Moenia. The underbarrel dart-launcher was a standard-model, but featured the same metallic-blue coating as the rest of the weapon. The foam inside the suitcase also held two spare energy- and blaster gas cells as well as a liquid cable reservoir and extra darts to convert the dart launcher into an ascension gun.

"I see you got yourself a bigger toy", Tel commented when he saw the blaster. "I approve!"

"Hearing these words from you", Arkyn replied sarcastically, "means so much to me." _Firepower isn't everything, you know_, he was about to add, but he doubted Tel could follow his reasoning. For him it was simple: Bigger is better, although this simple thinking had given him horrible scars all over his left arms and face. Tel hadn't had them removed, though. They didn't hinder him and whenever Arkyn had asked him, Tel had just grinned and said: _'They make me feel dangerous…'_

"What about your message?" Arkyn asked.

Tel shrugged at pulled the datapad out of the surprised servant girl's hands before she could turn to him. He skimmed through the text before he answered.

"Apparently Loam Redge wants to talk to me."

"Our beloved Inquisitor?" Arkyn asked, "What could he want from you?"

"Maybe he's angry because we left our assignment on Regal IV", Tel guessed.

"We were under the orders of the Executor's Council", Arkyn explained. "We just followed orders."

"Don't tell me, I know that. Tell it to Redge!"

Arkyn smiled. "Well, he doesn't want to talk to _me_…"

**

* * *

Holopod chamber B-78, Sector B, Level 48**

_He doesn't want to talk to _me_…_ Tel still remembered these words when the technician set up the HoloNet link to Prakith. He knew Arkyn and the Inquisitor had a little argument after the last mission. And I can guess what the reason was…

_Thus die all traitors – you __better listen to me next time, Arkyn, because now I have to clean up your mess…_

"Ah, my warrior", the large hologram said, "It is good to see you again."

Tel was brought back from his thoughts as he saw the inquisitor's hologram and knelt down. "Inquisitor Redge, what can I do for you?"

"You have left the assignment on Regal IV." That wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Yes, the Executors' council wanted a review of our Dolkar sector mission as well as the Rakatan superweapon."

"I am aware of this. The Emperor, his advisors and Imperial Intelligence have come to the conclusion that this weapon – no matter how mysterious – cannot be left at large. And since you have some experience with Rakatan technology, you two will lead this expedition!"

That was a surprise for Tel. He had expected a lecture or something else, but not his own command. "My… my lord, I will not disappoint you", he answered, but inside he had no idea what to do. "But to be honest, Inquisitor, my… our knowledge of the Rakatan culture is rather… limited, despite our experience. Maybe this Jedi girl, she had…"

"NO, not her!" the Inquisitor interrupted him. "Do not involve this girl and never mention her in my presence ever again!"

Tel quickly lowered his head. His assumption had been right. _Kark you, Arkyn…_ "I will obey your wishes, Inquisitor, and immediately begin preparations!"

"Good! Specific orders will follow soon. Now go, my warrior!" And the hologram vanished.

That was over, but… _Hokay, I have my own command, now what? Better ask Arkyn…_

**

* * *

Observation Lounge, Level 134**

Several hours later Tel found Arkyn in one of the lounges. Arkyn was often here, meditating, when he wasn't training or outside at the smugglers' tower. Tel never understood why he did this, sitting there and doing nothing for hours. That was just… boring.

But this time Arkyn wasn't meditating. He was sitting on the divan and talking with an IMP-series droid. Both held datapads in their hands and several others were lying around. Typical Arkyn, Tel thought, already getting head-first into work…

"Can't wait to get started, eh?" Tel commented.

"Do you want to annoy the Inquisitor?" Arkyn replied.

_I could ask you the same thing_, Tel thought but he didn't say it. "Of course not", he replied sarcastically and sat down. "So, what're you doing?"

"IMP-904 was so nice to help me with the organisation. Logistics are really fascinating once you gain insight."

"I'm glad to of assistance", 904 replied, "Too many commanders neglect this facts when they head into battle."

"About the insight", Tel begun. He wasn't how Arkyn would react to this topic. "You know your girlfriend cannot come along?"

Arkyn didn't even show a reaction – not even in the force, what surprised Tel. But on the other hand, since he had spent the last hours preparing the mission, he surely was aware of the fact that the Jedi girl was forbidden to participate.

"If you are referring to Cassidy", Arkyn finally said, but as calmly as always, "First, she is not my girlfriend, second, she would not like to be involved anyway and third, despite her interest that helped us in the past, her overall knowledge was superficial at best. What we need is an expert – And a better assessment of the situation before we can decide on anything else."

"And where can we get this…?" Tel asked.

"Where we came from", Arkyn replied, "Our assignment on Regal IV: We need to know what this weapon is all about and where to find it. When we left Dr Martn was just before a major breakthrough."

"Great, back to that dust-bucket…", Tel mumbled, "When do we leave?"

"Right now, if you please, masters", 904 replied, "I have already taken the liberty and prepared a Hunter for you."

**

* * *

Byss – Deep Core Security Zone  
Orbit**

Soon Arkyn and Tel were onboard the _Cijfer XII_, the same Hunter that had brought them to Byss the last time (grumpy pilots included), which was without a doubt not a coincidence since IMP-904 had just hold a lecture with the topic: '_The Efficiency of a Constant in Asset-Using_'.

The ship passed the Nav-bouy and entered hyperspace, en route to a familiar place, but also to a new adventure that would soon span the whole galaxy.

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

The incident with the Wookiee on Wan'ber took place in the previous story, _Old Enemies_.

-The holographic shooting ranges can also be seen in _Crimson Empire II_ and _Rouge Squadron: Masquerade_.

-The cheap S-5 replica by SoroSuub and the masterpiece by TheedArms is my personal retcon for the mistake in the _Arms and Equipment Guide_. It listed the S-5 being manufactured by SoroSuub, while previous sources listed TheedArms.

-The Titanium-alloy is supposed to be a Ti-Al-N coating. Normally it has a golden colour, but you can get it metallic-blue, too. This coating is mainly used for drills. Of course normal blasters don't have this coating at all. The one on Arkyn's blaster is just for show.

-At the end of the last story, Tel and Arkyn had been assigned to assist the excavation on Regal IV, partly as a punishment for Arkyn's defiance. During the last months, they had returned to Byss, although the stay proved to be short at last.

-Cassidy Nolan, the Jedi girl, is currently training on Dromund Kaas with the Prophets.

-IMP-904 is an Imperial Military Protocol droid of the same series as IMP-22 from the old _Rebellion/Supremacy_ computer game. The IMP = Imperial Military Protocol is my own personal interpretation.

-The Hunter starship was first seen in _Dark Empire II_. The name _Cijfer_ is Dutch and means cipher.

-The new story in my series has begun. Feel free to leave a review if you like, I hope to get chapter two online very soon.

-JCE1985.


	3. Act 1, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Regal IV – Dolkar Sector  
Catacombs beneath the main temple  
One week later**

Arkyn jumped over downed droid and continued to run. Hidden panels opened on floor, ceiling and walls, revealing archaic but nonetheless deadly weapons. While running Arkyn aimed and fired his DEMP-2 gun, hitting two of the guns. Tel was right behind him, doing the same. Before the barrels could swing around, the two of them were already around the next corner.

Another two attack drones awaited them, blasters ready two fire. Tel and Arkyn could have used their lightsabers, but that wasn't the objective here. Instinctively and joined in their minds through the force, they easily dodged the shots. Arkyn slipped between the droids legs and Tel ran along on the wall, both firing a full-charged blast at point-blank range. These two droids went down, but they could still here the clicking of all the other droids they had passed earlier and not deactivated.

The corridor ended in a hole and without further investigation they both jumped down, landing in a small, dark room. The lumas they had strapped around their heads revealed a console in the middle of the room, dark and dead.

Tel took a position to cover his friend while Arkyn pulled a small, Rakatan artefact from his jacket: The key, artefact C-2249, the same thing the rouge Jedi had once used to gain access to the temple above their heads. A quick glace over the console and Arkyn found the right place. Just as Dr Martn had instructed, he inserted the key and turned it to the left.

Arkyn made two steps back and waited – Waited while dozens of angry guard droids came closer to the room.

"Well, does it work?" Tel asked, keeping his eyes on the entrance

"I don't…" Arkyn began, but was interrupted when the console sprang to life. Status light went on and blinked, switches started to glow and in the center, a holographic sphere appeared, filled with strange runes.

"Dr Martn, are you seeing this?" Arkyn asked. The good Doctor had witnessed the entire run, since Tel and Arkyn had also been wearing small holocams on their headbands. He was safely at the camp, but now his expertise was required.

"Yes, yes. One moment…"

The trampling and clicking got louder. The droids were close. "We don't have a karking…" Tel mumbled.

"See that cross-shaped console on the right? Press left-left-right-middle-up-down-down-right!"

"Got it!" Arkyn said and did as he was told. With each press the central hologram changed. Arkyn had no idea what he was doing, but he kept focused. After all, all what he was seeing, Dr Martn was seeing as well and he understood.

"Now the left turning knob to the left!"

Arkyn turned it to the stop. A drone jumped down the hole and was Tel shot it down, but a second one landed on the deactivated body, then a third one. Tel cursed and started to fire.

"Now the great button in the middle! Twice!"

From one moment to the next one, all droids shut down. Where just ago a wild swarm of mechanical rampage had been; now there was only silence. Arkyn took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Dr Martn", he said, "the temple is secured."

Tel got up and holstered his gun. Looking down and kicking one of the deactivated droids he said: "Damn, I never imagined archaeology could be this _exciting_!"

**

* * *

Expedition**** main camp  
Evening**

The camp was an assortment of tents, pre-fabricated huts and other similar housings. The largest duraplast hall was used for the six speeders and trucks the expedition had, but it was also the main equipment storage. The largest tent was the assembling hall and canteen for the over forty members. Most of them came either from the museum on Cyphar or one of the local universities. A small Rapid Deployment Base had been built at the edge of the camp, being the temporary home of around a dozen Navy Troopers and technicians. They were responsible for security and the small landing platform. Apart from that, there were one to four extern camps at local digging sites, usually housing three to eight expedition members, but they never existed longer than a week.

The Navy Troopers here had not the easiest job in the sector: While news of this expedition still had to reach the ears of tomb raiders and pirates, and wild animals were more afraid of the newcomers than the other way round, the Rakatan temples proved dangerous enough. Even after twenty-five thousand years, Rakatan technology was still operational – including guard droids and automated security systems.

These dangerous and deadly automations however were also valuable artefacts and Dr Martn insisted to keep them intact. That had made things difficult, because now special anti-droid equipment had to be shipped in, but he was willing to accept the delay. Clearing the temple of rampaging droids and shutting them down – sometimes one by one – was nonetheless still very dangerous. For the time they had been here, Arkyn and Tel – especially Tel – had mostly taken care of this job, since they were Dark Side warriors and not archaeologists.

The little raid today had taken the young Dark Jedi deep beneath the catacombs of the main temple – the same temple where they had together with Cassidy defeated a rouge Jedi. The exploits were now on the table in Dr Martn's hut: A small pyramid on a small, flat round platform with glowing edges and symbols, altogether only half a meter in height.

"So, that is why we had to fight these droid hordes today?" Tel asked.

"Yes", Dr Martn explained, "It is a Rakatan processor core, complete with holographic interface. From what we have discovered so far, it was the most guarded and hidden object on this planet. We only noticed it because it was linked to the Star Map above."

Arkyn remembered the map from the duel. "You said it had a holographic interface", he said, "Can you activate it?"

"Oh, yes", he pointed at the glowing edges, "Rakatan technology is very sturdy."

Dr Martn touched a few runes on the outside and the tip of the pyramid started to glow and hovered into the air. With it as center, numerous texts, diagrams and maps appeared in the air and filled the hut with blue light.

Tel and Arkyn were fascinated with such strange technology, although it was just a simple hologram, but Dr Martn just shook his head. "I was afraid that would happen…" he mumbled.

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Arkyn asked.

"That's not a standard computer interface. In fact, it is a complete different language. Rakatan, yes, but they only used it for very important things."

"They had a different _language_ for that?" Tel asked.

"Oh, yes. Simple computers and their interfaces were accessible for everyone, even – and especially – the slaves so they could do their tasks. But their Rakatan masters were very paranoid: Sensitive information was kept in a special form, to keep the slaves – or lower Rakatans – from accessing it. That included any form of higher technology and of course secret research projects."

"Can you translate it?" Arkyn asked, "Or access the information?"

Dr Martn sighed. "I… I can try. This isn't really my field of expertise, but maybe I can find something in Professor Jannosen's notes…" Professor Jannosen had been the head of the Cyphar museum research department and leading expert on Rakatan technologies. Unfortunately he had died during the Rebel attack on the palace a few months ago, so Dr Martn had to take over the post, but he was more specialized in Rakatan society and social structures.

"Anyway", he concluded, "I could only do it on Cyphar, in the museum's labs. We have several Rakatan computers there that might help."

"Very well", Arkyn said, "I'll contact the fleet and arrange for an escorted transport immediately."

**

* * *

Albur's Crossroads** - **Asianna Sector  
Spaceport - Landing platform 447C  
Night**

Liron Gar was no fool. Not so long ago he had been Moff of the entire Dolkar Sector, but now he was only a fugitive. Until a few months ago, he had a quiet life: Things in his sector ran smoothly, his subordinates were loyal and obedient, despite sometimes a little bit nagging, and he had always met Imperial Center's quotas. And since Gar had no ambition to rise beyond the post of a Moff, no one else above him took notice of him. There had been a few dissidents among the populace, of course, but he had an unspoken agreement with them: He left them alone and they would only cause trouble in neighbouring sectors.

But then these _Coreworlders_ had appeared: Paranoid troublemakers only interested in scoring points at the Emperor's court. They knew nothing about how things worked here in the Rim; they claimed Rebels and Jedi – Jedi! – were here in his sector, despite every official Imperial document stating the opposite. As soon as they had appeared things had went downhill: Terrorists had felt threatened even by the Coreworlders presence and had attacked the palace. His trusted fleet commander betrayed him and started a spiral of violence that ended with a massacre on Wan'ber, heavy damage to his shipyards and him being the one to be blamed!

_Coreworlder__s_, blaming him for their own incompetence! But Liron Gar was no fool. He knew how the Empire worked and had planned for such a situation for a long time. As soon as it had been clear that he had been made the scapegoat, he went into hiding. His new life was not as luxurious and unhurried as that of a Moff, but in many points cheaper. And the excitement at some points reminded him of the days when he had been a young Ensign in the Republic Navy. But after these few months, the ISB was getting too close; it was time to move on.

A YT-1760 was waiting for him, piloted by one of the few that had remained loyal to him. He had paid enough to Albur's Croddrads' traffic control to make sure they were left alone tonight.

Despite being the middle of the night, the platform was brightly lit – a planet like Albur's Crossroads never slept – so Liron Gar made haste to cover the ground between the gates and the freighter. Four bodyguards kept close to the corpulent former Moff and closely observed the surroundings. However, they all failed to notice a small human figure jumping down from the freighter directly into the group.

Liron Gar was dumbfounded when he saw the teenaged raven-haired girl taking out his skilled bodyguards with a few kicks, punches and spins in mere seconds. In the time it took him to realize the situation and the girl attacked him, he noticed two things: The first thing was the SAGroup uniform the girl was wearing and the second thing was the grey ferrocrete ground approaching his face before everything went black.

Aurelia Glermin stood over the unconscious body of the former Moff. Oh, how she would have liked it to punch him again. If he was really responsible for the Massacre of Wan'ber, he deserved it. _Even more._

She took a deep breath and calmed down – or at least tried to. This thing was far too personal.

"Dill, what about the freighter?" she spoke into her comlink.

"Everything's under control. That guy didn't even know what hit him!" Her blond friend and partner replied.

"Good. Help me tying these guys up and contact local authorities. Time to close this chapter."

She sat down on the corpulent mass of the Moff. Talking seemed to have calmed her down a little and now she could focus on more important things - like the Wegsphere regional finals in a few weeks. She still had to come up with a routine for her cheer squad and…

The datapad in her pocket buzzed. Her friendly slicer had sent her a message:

_Hi, Aurelia. Someone has asked your help for an escort job. Interested?_

Of course, there was always that.

_Can you arrange a ride?_ She typed and sent.

The answer arrived only a few moments later:

_Already done. Landing platform 391B in one hour._

**

* * *

Regal IV – Dolkar Sector  
Main expedition camp – landing pad  
Two days later**

"Thanks for the lift, Mr Goros!" Aurelia shouted over the sound of the humming repulsorlift engines.

"Don't mention it!" the Ho'Din captain shouted down from the ramp of his YT-1200, "After you saved me from this pirates, it's the least I could do!"

With that they waved their goodbye and while the freighter went back to space, Aurelia and Dill went to the camp to find Dr Martn. A Navy guard brought them to the Rapid Deployment Base, where Dr Martn and the artefact had been for the last days.

**

* * *

Rapid Deployment Base – ****Storage Module**

"So this is what this is all about?" Dill asked, leaning forward and closely observing the pyramid-shaped artefact on the table. "Doesn't look that impressive to me."

"Don't let looks deceive you, young man", Dr Martn replied. From the eyes beneath his rings Aurelia could see that the man hadn't got much sleep lately. "It may not look big, but it can hold secrets beyond your imagination, maybe even the power to suck out the pure essence of your mind and leave only a broken shell."

"Uargh!" Dill jumped away from the table, but Dr Martn just chuckled.

"Just kidding. I'm sure it is not dangerous per se, but it might cause trouble otherwise."

"How so?" Aurelia asked, but was interrupted by the loud, familiar sound of starship repulsorlifts from the outside.

"Ah, I guess your ship has arrived", Dr Martn said, "Let's go outside and I'll explain."

As they left the base, a _Decimator_ flew over the camp and gently touched down on the landing pad. Aurelia remembered that a few of this sector's Decimators had been outfitted with faster hyperdrives by her father to serve as couriers. That must be one of them, she thought.

"The Rebels had shown particular interest in this ruins, so now that we have found something important, they might make a move."

"Weren't all Rebels defeated a few months ago?" Aurelia asked.

Dr Martn just shrugged. "My mind is more in the past than a few months, Miss Glermin, but even so: We have been left unnoticed for far too long. Statistically speaking, scavengers, pirates and tomb raiders are overdue, so we won't take any risks now. Not that I'm missing them…"

**

* * *

Landing pad**

Tel and Arkyn arrived at the pad when the VT-49 _Decimator_ touched down Vice-Admiral – now Systems Admiral – LeFay Gordon had been as fast as ever and sent his best courier group for the task: The _Regulator IX_, which had just landed and two Skiprays that had remained in orbit, all under the command of Captain Loka.

As the ramp went down both Dark Jedi expected to see the dark-skinned Captain, but instead saw a veryfamiliar, silver-haired person in the black of Imperial Intelligence and the rank insignia of a Lieutenant.

"You again!" Tel shouted.

"I'm glad to see you again, too", Jaios Caybasi said in his typical formal – and lightly arrogant – tone.

"What are you doing here?" Arkyn wanted to know. It was not that he disliked the Lieutenant – in fact his professionalism had been very helpful a few months ago – but sometimes Caybasi was just too nosy and arrogant. Other than that – and his rather odd silver hair – the young man was rather unremarkable.

"Well, since this is a joint operation with Imperial Intelligence, I have been appointed as your official liaison. And of course I'll be supporting you to my best abilities."

"Great", Tel mumbled.

That moment Aurelia, Dill and Dr Martn arrived at the pad.

"Miss Glermin, it's nice to see you again, too", Caybasi said after the initial greetings.

"Yes, I remember you… from the _Bauxite Hammer_, right?"

"Indeed. I'm glad we can work together again, this time under hopefully better circumstances."

"You two have met before?" Arkyn asked.

"Yes, at Wan'ber", Caybasi explained, "While you had been on the surface, I intercepted the Rebel freighter in space." He nodded towards the teenager, "Although Miss Glermin here had already taken care of it when we arrived."

"Well, it looks like you're the right one for this job, although it will be less eventful, I hope", Arkyn said. Meanwhile Captain Loka and a stormtrooper had left the ship and joined the group.

"The artefact you have seen at the base must be delivered to the Cyphar museum, where it can be further examined", Dr Martn explained, "Captain Loka's group will only need a few days for the trip, so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Two days and seven hours, to be precise", the bald, dark-skinned man said, "But we won't take any risks: For the duration of the trip you'll be in the cargo bay, secured with a special lock." He pointed at the stormtrooper: "Sergeant Treska and his squad will provide additional security."

"Very well, then let's start packing!" Arkyn said.

**

* * *

ISS **_**Regulator IX**_** – Cargo bay**

While some Navy Troopers secured the crate with the artefact on the ground, Captain Loka showed Aurelia and Dill around. "Here we have an extra refresher cell, two field bunks and enough rations for a whole week – just to be sure. The energy cell is for the separated life support system of this room, with enough energy for a month. Nonetheless, backup exists and the cargo bay can be reconnected to the regular system just in case."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said this room had extra security", Aurelia commented.

"One can never be too sure. My ship and I have been high-priority/security courier in this sector for a while now. You learn what you need on the way." He turned back to the reinforced durasteel doors. "Once the doors are locked, Dr Martn and I will seal it with special code cylinders. Only the director of the Cyphar Museum has another one. He will open the doors with me when we have arrived."

"Wait a second", Dill interjected, "You're locking us in for the whole trip? I thought that was just a joke!"

Captain Loka pointed at his stern face. "Is this the face of a joker, kid?"

"He, nevermind…"

Aurelia sighed. _Typical Dill…_ The next two days would be _very_ long ones. But then again, she – they both could need some quiet time. The chase of Liron Gar had worn both of them out and this here was an easy mission. High-level couriers were often the targets of Rebels or pirates, but due to the events of the past months, both had become literally extinct here, _right?_

**

* * *

Landing pad  
A few minutes later**

Arkyn and Tel watched as the _Regulator IX _took off into space. "Why aren't we going with them?" Tel asked, "I somehow have a bad feeling about this…"

"You're worrying too much", Arkyn reassured him, although he had the same feelings. To tell the truth, he had these feelings since he had arrived on the planet, but he had dismissed them because Regal IV was known to be a force-focus point. "And since when do you have premonitions?"

Tel shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Besides", Arkyn continued, "Lt Caybasi wanted to brief us on some new details and orders and Dr Martn wanted to explore another Rakatan outpost tomorrow. If everything goes smoothly we'll go with Dr Martn to Cyphar in a few days."

He looked up in the sky where the _Regualtor IX_ had vanished. "And it's not as if the Rebels know what we're doing…" he mumbled to himself.

**End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

-Rapid Deployment Bases are a nice modular system from _Hideouts & Strongholds_.

-This Rakatan artefact may only be a computer, but the one that can suck your mind out of your skull is a 'mind trap', for example, like the one from _Knights of the Old Republic_.

-VT-49 _Decimator_s are from _Star Wars Galaxies_. Real nice Imperial Designs.

-It never hurts to listen to bad feelings, especially with an important artefact around. Arkyn and Tel will learn that in the next chapter.

-Next time: The Rebel Opposition.

-If you liked the story so far, feel free to leave a review, Thanks.

-JCE1985.


	4. Interlude 1

**Interlude – The Rebel Opposition**

"_In half an hour I can put together a strike team of twenty soldiers, capable of succeeding at any mission, under any circumstances, anywhere in the galaxy."_  
-General Crix Madine (deceased)

**Dubrillion – Myto Sector  
Eastern District – Fortress **_**Gargantuan**_**  
A few days earlier**

The enormous battle platform hovered over the oceans. It had been a long time since the Commander – or Garm Bel Iblis – had been able to put this stolen prototype to good use, even if it was only for a drill. But now all weapons and other systems had successfully been tested and the _Gargantuan_ was on her way home to headquarters. But the Commander had decided to take a longer, scenic route. They had the time, they could afford it.

Dubrillion – an aquatic world at the edge of the galaxy. Years ago the Empire had used this planet to test its superlaser-technology, but after a Rebel strike the remaining garrison had been greatly reduced. Months ago, when the Rebels had arrived, subjugation was only a formality. The Commander would bet anything the Empire hadn't even noticed the Dubrillion Outpost going offline. This whole part Myto Sector was now _de facto_ under Rebel control. Not that they wanted to stay here, though. Their target was the Dalonbian sector, even further into the Rim, even less cartographed and populated.

As the Commander's view wandered over the vast oceans, he noticed several dark spots in the water. Taking a closer look, he recognized them as ship – five in total – travelling across the water. That was strange: The oceans had been declared a military restricted area ever since the occupation and all Rebel aquatic forces that had participated in the drill had returned to their home bases long ago.

"Boxen", Bel Iblis asked, "what are these ships doing out here?"

Boxen, the sensor operator took a short look at his screens before he answered. "According to IFF-signals they're a few of our ships, supply convoy SC-551, of our Special Operations Branch.

_Special Operations Branch – Nom Anor! What is this creepy freak doing now?_ Bel Iblis thought. "Give me a closer look!"

"Maximum zoom, putting it on your personal screen", Boxer replied.

Bel Iblis returned to the commander's station and couldn't believe his eyes: This convoy consisted of civilian fishing trawlers and were overcrowded with people – men, women, _children!_ – all huddled together like animals. It must have been hundreds of people! _This time you have gone too far, Nom Anor!_

"I'll be in my quarters!" he angrily announced, "Get me a comm-channel with that rat Anor! Now!"

**

* * *

Commander's cabin**

As soon as Bel Iblis arrived, the small hologram of a cloaked figure was already waiting. Bel Iblis didn't even waste time with pleasantries: "That's it, Nom Anor", he shouted, "This time you have gone too far!"

"I am sure there isss nothing to worry about", Anor hissed, calm as usual.

"Oh, is that so? Then what about these people on these boats? Supply Convoy five-five-one?"

"As I sssaid, nothing to worry about: Thessse people are dissidentsss, people who still cannot sssee the light of your Rebellion. I had them removed from the citiesss, where they would only caussse trouble…"

"Spare me the lies, Anor", Iblis retorted, "I've seen them… There were _children_!"

"Off courssse, becaussse we cannot separate them from their familiesss, can we? They will all be relocated… somewhere elssse. I have made sure everything isss… What isss thisss word you ussse? Ah, yesss: _humane_."

"Anor, we are not the Empire: There will be no purges, no relocation or anything else! This stops now, understood?"

The hologram bowed slightly. "Yesss."

**

* * *

Rebel Headquarters (Formerly Aquatic Star Hotel)**** – Conference Room**

Nom Anor left the communications chamber and quietly returned to the conference room he had just left in such a hurry. Bel Iblis' discovery was unfortunately but nothing to worry about. The annoying Rebel had just discovered one of his convoys by accident, something that wouldn't have happened if this human had kept the schedule.

This convoy would arrive at its planned destination without any further problems, just like all the others before. He would have to stop the shipments for a few weeks, until the human's wrath had calmed down. He could even release a few of the deported from his facilities – just for show – but given what he was doing there that was probably not a wise decision.

He sat down at the conference table. _One problem at a time_.

"I'm sorry, but it had been an urgent call", he said to the other conference members. "Pleassse, let ussss continue."

Tav Breyl'lya, liaison to the Bothan intelligence group under Borsk Fey'lya, cleared his throat and continued with his presentation. "As I was saying, reports from our contacts in the Dolkar Sector have revealed that the Empire has made significant progress in excavating the Rakatan ruins. Rumors of the existence of an ancient superweapon have been confirmed. I suggest we sent in a team of Special Forces to investigate and sabotage. General Derlin?"

General Bren Derlin, survivor of Endor and successor of Crix Madine, a victim of Endor, looked at his datapads. "Despite our fiasco a few months ago, we have a good opportunity. The sector fleet, Crimson Diamond Command, is currently undergoing a massive reorganisation so one of our teams might get through."

"Rakatan technology isss force controlled, right?" Anor asked. "Don't we have a few Jedi to spare?"

Irenez, second-in-command and trusted advisor of Bel Iblis, was the next to speak: "I'm afraid that's not possible", she said, "Aqinos and his Knights have gone into hiding somewhere in this sector. They follow their own investigations and cannot be contacted. They will contact _us_, when the time is right – at least that's what they said."

Anor made a mental note that the Jedi were not the most reliable allies.

"Maybe we can find someone force-sensitive in our forces", General Derlin said, "It's possible."

"General Derlin, assemble a team as soon as posssible. We want this superweaon found and under our control asss soon asss posssible."

"Oh no, we don't!" Irenez interjected. "We are not the Empire! We don't use superweaons!"

"My dear Irenezzz, thisss isss not the time for idealisssm…"

"This Rebellion was founded on idealism, Anor!" Irenez angrily said, "And we won't cross this line! We will only the Empire hinder the Empire and that's _all_!"

"As much as I agree with you, Irenez", Derlin calmly replied, "I also agree that this superweapon must be _found_ first. Sabotaging the Empire in finding it is one thing, finding this weapon another. This is not the Death Star. If it exists and really is _somewhere_ out there, anyone can find it, and I'd see it in our hands rather than the Empire or someone else. Neutralizing the weapons afterwards can always be done."

"Fine", Irenez grumbled, "We'll do it your way. Who'll lead the team?"

"I thought of Captain Daven and his partner Gan-ma-ki. They took over this planet almost by themselves, so this job should be no problem."

"I agree", Nom Anor said. Daven was a Rebel by heart, but sometimes a little extreme. His operation in taking over Dubrillion with minimal casualties on Rebel side had made him the new rising star in the Special Forces, however. Manipulating him would not be easy, but his partner Gan-ma-ki was a pure fanatic, an easy target.

"Then it is decided", Irenez said, "Now for our next topic…"

**

* * *

Deep Space – Myto-Obtrexta sector border**

Erron Kell brought the _Deathraven_ around in another loop and was now in a perfect position behind the Skipray. A few moments and several laser shots later, the Skipray was gone.

"And another one", Kell shouted, "I love this job!"

"Don't get cocky", his engineer Kenned Pirde, sitting behind him, said. "One ship is getting away."

"Quit nagging. How long 'til hyperspace?"

"One minute, nineteen seconds until they have reached the border of the interdiction field, Pilot Kell", a Rebel officer said via radio from the _Depletion_, "You know that it is imperative that no one notices our presence here!"

"Yeah, yeah!" _I destroyed four Skiprays, three scouts and a corvette single-handedly and he still complains. If I had known Rebels were so stiff I could have joined the Empire! But then again, the Empire would probably take away my _Deathraven_, and that's never going to happen! _

A dozen torpedoes from his four launchers easily intercepted the last corvette. With that, the Imperial patrol had been eliminated and the sector border was secure – for now. Eron Kell couldn't wait for the next encounter.

"Attention", the Rebel officer said, "New ship at three-three-four. Prepare to intercept!"

"Another patrol? Oh this day will be good!" Eron Kell could hardly hide his excitement.

"I don't think so", Pirde said.

"Do not fire, Pilot Kell", the officer said after a few moments, "The new ship is friendly. Apparently we have been reassigned."

"Spoilsport", Kell mumbled and looked down at his targeting screens which showed the new ship: A BR-23 shuttle, identified as the _Lone Guardian_. "Meh, Lame target anyway."

**

* * *

Dubrillion Spaceport  
Evening – One day later**

All preparation had been completed, all members assembled and the task force was ready to go. Designated as Task Force Legacy, they had over a dozen Special Forces soldiers and around as many support troops. All off them stood at attention in front of their ship as the Commander, Captain Frisc Daven, spoke the last introducing words. Commander Irenez and General Derlin sat by, they had spoken before.

There were many unique figures among the team: Veil Corpus was the oldest, most experienced among them, a so-called 23er of Alliance Intelligence. There was Ulupor, the Rodian mechanic and Bushmaster, a silent and grumpy pathfinder. The youngest member among them was a girl named Lindsey, daughter of the Imperial Ex-Governor of this world. She had betrayed her father and was a vital part of the takeover of Dubrillion.

The ship, like many in the Alliance, was a unique construction: A YZ-775 made up the lower part of it, named _Republic Revenge_. The upper part was the courier _Lone Guardian_. They could be operated as one, but, if necessary, could be split up as well. Captain Daven had acquired these ships during one of his many missions for the Alliance and had always been his personal 'flagship'.

The last ship in this small fleet was the _Depletion_, an old Interdictor and one of the few the Alliance had. The fact that it was given to this Task Force was another sign how important this mission seemed to be.

**

* * *

Secret Facilities – Other side of Dubrillion**

Nom Anor watched the whole scene from his secret facilities. Personally he didn't believe in the existence of this superweapon, but he had seen the images and reports of the Death Stars. So the possibility could not be ignored. And if the Rebels really wanted it destroyed once found, it was even easier for him to hide it. But first he had to make sure this mission would be a success. He had many contacts in this galaxy and maybe some of them could help the Rebels.

_Maybe the Hutts or one of their lackeys… _

A painful scream behind him took his attention away from the screen. His subject – human male – had entered the next phase of transformation. Multiple spasms went through the subject's body as his flesh was eaten away and his skin was pierced by the growth of the seeds.

Nom Anor watched with interest for the next minutes as the process continued and subject died a long and painful death. The new batch of seeds was a failure – again. His efforts to combine the coral seed with some parasites from a world named Zelos II had so far been fruitless.

_Where is a shaper when you need one_, he thought, _I hope this isn't just a complete waste of time…_

Carefully he begun the extraction of the seeds and started to analyse them. Planet-devastating superweapons were one thing, but it was always good to have multiple options.

**End of Interlude**

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

-The _Gargantuan_ is from _Empire at War: Forces of Corruption_.

-The existence of Rebel aquatic forces is a nod to _Galactic Battlegrounds._

-Dubrillion as a superlaser-testing facility is a nod to _Rouge Squadron._

-Crix Madine died onboard a Star Cruiser at Endor (this universe), but Bren Derlin, the commander of the Ground Team (next to Han Solo), managed to get away. This heroic act (and the loss of so many commanding officers), made him the successor to Madine.

-Eron Kell and is starfighter are from _Starships of the Galaxy_. Kenned Pirde is my own character, but he's supposed to be one of the 'Kuat engineers' mentioned in the article.

-A so-called 23er is special group of Alliance Intelligence agents: They have survived twenty field missions despite a 23% chance to get killed or captured.

-If you liked the story so far feel free to leave a review.

-JCE1985.


	5. Act 1, Chapter 3

I like to thank Zarathos1 and everyone else for their reviews and inspiring words. Thank you, getting feedback is always encouraging. Lets go on with the story:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Regal IV – Dolkar Sector  
ISS **_**Cijfer XII**_** – Quarters  
Night**

Arkyn jumped up from from his bunk and bumped his head. He cursed and rubbed his forehead while at the same time he tried to calm down his racing heart. Why did he wake up like this? _A nightmare? _Possible, but he couldn't remember anything.

But no, this hadn't been a nightmare. He could feel it in the Force: It had been a sign, a warning, a premonition… _something_. Something was very, very wrong.

He opened the door to his quarters and almost ran into Tel. "So, you felt it, too?" his fellow Dark Jedi asked.

"Yes… something is wrong…", Arkyn replied, "But what?"

"Maybe we're under attack."

"We should check it out."

They went to the empty bridge. Only IMP-904 was there, deactivated and plugged to the power system, recharging. Arkyn sat into the pilot's seat and checked the controls, but he couldn't find anything. It was in the middle of the night and only the moonlight lid the consoles and now, after the initial shock, Arkyn tireness had returned. Additionally, while he surely could pilot a starfighter, he had never operated a Hunter before.

After a few more moments he turned to Tel, who was in the co-pilot's seat: "Hey, Tel, I think the sensors at your station."

Tel yawned. "Huh, you're right." Almost with closed eyes, Tel started to type. A holoscreen appeared in front of him, filled with dots and lines and suddenly Arkyn realized these weren't the sensors.

"Tel, that's the navicomputer you activated!"

"What?" Tel jumped up, as if he had slept. He looked at the screen and scratched his head. "Damn these Force-senses, can't they come during normal hours?"

He yawned again. "Well, here we go again…"

Tel was about to close the holoscreen when Tel interrupted him. "Wait, that's the route of the convoy – our convoy!"

"Really?" Tel took a closer look. It indeed a series of short routed connecting Regal IV and Cyphar. "Wow… Somehow I'm scared…"

"Check the sensors anyway", Arkyn said and activated the communication system "I'll check something else."

A few moments later he had made contact with the closest Imperial traffic control center. "This is space traffic control, Base Dolkar/CDC-45", said the young voice from the speakers, "Ensign Zime reporting. How may I help you?"

"I need a status report on courier convoy Cresh-Cresh-Six-Five-Dash… Seven-One", Arkyn said and after a pause he added: "Authorisation code Red One-One Alpha-Mern"

Arkyn didn't notice that the voice at the other end took a while to answer and then sounded really nervous. "Ah… well… The convoy passed our station a few hours ago on schedule; however reports from the next nav-bouy on their route say they are overdue… But so far only a few minutes, sir"

"Thank you. Sent the data to this address, over and out." He turned to Tel. "Anything?"

"No, I practically flooded the area, but the far only the base and a few animals."

"I think we can say something happened to convoy" Arkyn slammed his head on the consoles, more of tireness than of frustration. "Kark… Call everyone up here, we're leaving now."

_I hate this job…_

**

* * *

Deep Space – Between Dolkar/CDC-45 and Dolkar/CDC-45-Besh  
ISS **_**Cijfer XII**_** – Lounge/Briefing Room  
A few hours later**

_I really hate this job…_

Outside the _Cijfer_ were the vastness of space – and the debris of several starships. Using the data Tel had typed in on the navicomputer, they had found this place. Apparently the convoy had been ambushed and destroyed. Tel and Arkyn watched the scene through the viewports of the Cijfer's lounge and briefing room, while Caybasi and 904 got the holoprojector working.

"Now this is a really great mess", the co-pilot said via intercom, "I have some good news and some bad news: Good news: We found our missing convoy; bad news: We'll probably go after whoever did this… yay. Bridge out."

Lieutenant Caybasi shook his head. "I wonder how these two made it through pilot school…", he mumbled but then cleared his throat. "Anyway, judging from the initial scan, there is debris of at least two Skipray Blastboats, but no sign of the _Regulator IX_ herself. We can assume the transport has been boarded and captured."

"Pirates?" Tel guessed.

"Probably", Caybasi replied, "But also mercenaries or even Rebels."

He brought up a diagram. "Space-time shows some small anomalies here, on a really small level and it's rapidly fading. No one would notice unless you know where to look."

"So, how do we know?" Tel asked.

"Given that the convoy was intercepted at a point where it should be in hyperspace, an interdictor field is the only possible solution (except some exotic pirate tactics…), so I had the sensors scan for residual… 'background radiation' that typical remained after the activation of a gravity well generator. And apparently our mysterious raiders used one."

"That would imply at least one capital ship", Arkyn said, "Which means they must have a supply base nearby."

"The logical approach", 904 said "would be to scan the data of nearby planets to find possible hideouts."

"That would take hours", Caybasi said, "But I have already taken care of. Admiral Gordon had compiled a list of possible Rebel hideouts in his sector, which we used a few months ago. Before we jumped I sent him a message requesting this information."

"It's in the middle of the night", Tel said, "I bet the Admiral won't get the message before morning…"

"It may be night here, but on Telemita it's only mid-day", Caybasi replied and activated the intercom. "Is my holonet-connection ready?"

"I thought you would never ask", was the indifferent reply.

On the table, a small hologram of System Admiral LeFey Gordon appeared. "Dark Greetings, Admiral", Caybasi said and saluted.

"Greeting everyone. I have received your message and transmitting the data with this call. Three planets in the vicinity are possible candidates for hidden bases, but Sigota in the Damarus System is the most likely hideout spot. Two months ago Commodore Feriotattacked a Rebel starfighter base on that planet. All Rebels were killed, but the base itself had been left intact, since we wanted to establish a communication outpost on the planet ourselves. Since the recent expansion of our fleet these plans had been delayed a little, but we left an automated surveillance system behind. Unfortunately, this system had been off-line for the past few days."

"Wait a second", Tel interjected, "We have an abandoned Rebel base and a surveillance system gone offline and that didn't seem the least suspicious to you?"

"Oh, I can assure you, it did", Gordon calmly replied, "Which is precisely the reason why the planet is number one on the list I gave you."

"We must assume at least one capital ship, probably an interdictor." Arkyn changed the topic, "Can send in some reinforcements?"

"Luckily for you, I can. Remember the _Rapid Raptor_?"

"Yes", Arkyn replied. "A modified quick-response ship, right?"

"Correct", Gordon replied. The stats and schematics of four ships appeared next to him. "We are currently building up a complete quick-response taskforce around the _Raptor_, officially organized as a Skirmish Line. Still not complete, but they are the fastest ships in this sector and equipped for these kind of jobs. Line Captain Mugravi of the _Quickstrike_ will await you at the following coordinates."

"Yes, that should do it", Caybasi replied. "But just in case…"

"In case you need some heavier firepower", Admiral Gordon continued, "The 445th Battle Squadron under Commodore Helsak is mobilising at the moment. But they'll need at least five hours to arrive. Helsak will contact you when he's there."

"Thank you Admiral", Arkyn said, "You're as efficient as always."

"My pleasure… and my duty." The hologram made a slight bow and vanished.

"Bridge, set course for the Damarus System", Arkyn said into the intercom.

"Pht, Whatever."

"What's wrong with these guys? Do they have something against us?" Tel wondered.

"I think that's their default setting", Arkyn mused.

**

* * *

Damarus System – Dolkar Sector****  
Sigota's Moon  
An hour later**

Sigota's Moon was nothing special, just an irregular-shaped asteroid caught in an orbit. It didn't even have a proper name – just Sigota's Moon. But now this kilometer-wide chunk of rock, ore and ice was the perfect hiding place of the _Cijfer_ _XII._

Inside the Hunter's airlock, Arkyn and Tel prepared to go outside. Since the ship couldn't leave its place, they had to use other means to detect any enemies in orbit. Fortunately the moon was currently relatively close to the Rebel base's geosynchronous orbital point.

Slowly, the last bits of air had left the airlock and the door opened to the darkness of space. They had hidden in the dark side of the moon, so only the lights of the ship and the lumas of their weapons illuminated the path. The surface was rough and pierced by numerous asteroid impacts, differing in size from dust to starfighters.

Standard Imperial vac-suits resembled Stormtrooper-armor, but with an additional rebreather and jetpack. They were widely-used, by technicians as well as Navy Troopers, despite resembling the fearsome elite troops. Arkyn switched his view to low-light to increase his visibility, but it didn't help much.

A series of markers appeared on his HUD, together with the voice of Caybasi. "I used short range micro-scans to find the fastest and safest route as possible. Follow the markers and you will reach the terminator, from where we'll scan the planet."

"I thought we can't use the scanners since we hide", Tel complained, "And now we still scan for all that?"

"Perhaps the Lieutenant wasn't clear enough", 904's voice said, "We'll be using the optical scanners. They work the same way organic eyes do, by receiving reflected light and interpreting it to an image, although they have a broader spectrum than most organics. So basically, they're passive sensors. But since we cannot move the ship, we will use the optical input from your suits and the analytic _software_ from the _Cijfer_'s computers. Like mentioned before the _ship's_ scanner, the _hardware_, will not be used."

"I think I asked for that…", Tel mumbled, "Stupid droid…"

"I think we should keep communications to a minimum level", Arkyn added as he marched forward.

"A wise precaution", Caybasi said, "but relatively unnecessary. I have reduced the strength of the ship's com-unit, so we won't be tracable outside the moon's vicinity. Additionally, I try to establish a directed, tight-beam holonet connection to Captain Mugravi. According to schedule, he is already at the edge of the system and since no natural obstacles are between us and him, we should establish contact any moment now.

Despite Caybasi's reassurance, the rest of the walk was carried out in silence. The surroundings were harsh, but passable. Spiked rocks and deep chasms marked their way. Some places were tight, a few others so wide they had to use their jetpacks – and a little nudge with the Force. But every time Arkyn wanted to complain about their path, he just had to look around and saw that Caybasi had indeed found the easiest, if not the only path.

Finally, they reached the terminator. The giant blue, green and white orb hovered there, silent and majestic. An infinite number of stars made up the black hull of space, in distance, there was Damarus, a shining blue sphere of light, giving home and life to all its surrounding satellites. Arkyn never realized how… _beautiful_… the universe was.

_I love this job…_

"I think I got something", Caybasi's voice brought him back to reality and a sector was marked on his HUD, "Enlarge here."

Arkyn blinked twice and zoomed in. Caybasi had been right; there were two ships – or at least two silver blobs.

"That as close as I can get", Arkyn said, "But I still can't recognize anything."

"Don't worry, it's close enough for the sensors." Caybasi was silent for a minute, "Looks like we have a winner: Two Corellian ships, a YZ-775 and a CC-2200, exactly above the starfighter base."

"Hm, a _Detainer. _Old, but still a little too much hardware for simple pirates", Tel said, "It could be Rebels. How do we proceed?"

"Return to the ship", Caybasi answered, "I'll contact Captain Mugravi and ask his opinion."

**

* * *

ISS **_**Cijfer**__**XII**_** – Bridge  
L****ater**

"The _Detainer_ has limited carrier capacity", Arkyn said, "but if the base is still intact, we might expect starfighters from the ground. We will have your ships attack and draw them away, then we'll launch ourselves and sneak in."

"I have looked at the data of our ships and noted a special system installed on the _Rapid Raptor_", 904's mechanical voice said, "Maybe we can make use of this. Qualified personnel are onboard, too."

"Yes, the HOPE-System", Mugravi's small hologram said.

"If Captain Houser can pull the same stunt as he did at Regal IV back then, he can help from above", Tel added.

Mugravi chuckled, "Houser can't wait. As soon as he heard about the situation, he couldn't be stopped."

"Very well…", Arkyn took a deep breath, "Start the countdown."

**

* * *

Rebel Bas****e – Command Center  
Same time**

Captain Frisc Daven wandered around the Rakatan artefact. It had been placed on the table that had once been the tactical display. Daven was fascinated by this object. Did this ancient small piece of technology really hold the key to another superweapon? If so, why not destroy it right away? He could draw his blaster and reduce it to molten slag. No traces, no evidence…

But he knew that wasn't the solution. The superweapon is out there and this tiny piece was the only way to find it. And the Rebellion had to find it first! Who knew what terror the Empire would unleash if they got their hands on it… _Unthinkable!_

"Are you done staring?" A female voice asked from behind.

He sighed… Of course, these two SAGroup kids they had found on the courier. They had put up quite a fight for someone that young and indoctrinated. Luckily they were now chained to the wall, with their hands above their heads.

"Don't be so ignorant, little Missy", he said, turning around, "This little piece will save the galaxy from unspeakable horrors. You should be grateful we stopped you."

"Grateful? _Grateful_?" Aurelia said, infuriated, "You boarded our ship, killed Loka and everyone else and kidnapped us! And you expect me to be _grateful_?"

Daven put his blaster under Aurelia's chin. "You know, for all the fight you put up and all these words… I should have killed you long ago!"

Aurelia looked him in the eyes. "Go on", she said coldly, "I won't stop you."

"Umm, Aurelia?" Dill said next to her, "I don't think you should make him angry… Or angrier, in his case."

Daven smiled. "You should listen to your friend, little Missy. He shows more of the cowardice that suits your Empire."

"Hey", Dill protested, "That's not…"

"Shut up", both Aurelia and Daven said in unison.

"You have some special orders, don't you?" Aurelia said, turning her head back to Daven, "I don't know why, but apparently someone forbid you from killing us, or you would have done it onboard the _Regulator_."

"Smart girl", Daven said and removed his blaster, "Yes, despite our minor setbacks here, some people still support our cause. And some of these people want you alive… for whatever reasons."

"I can't believe someone still supports you after what happened on Wan'ber", Aurelia said bitterly.

Daven chuckled. "Please, a smart girl like you should see through Imperial propaganda. You don't really believe…?"

"_Propaganda_?" Aurelia shouted, "I have been there! I have seen what you _noble_ Rebels did! That was no propaganda; it was a pure, simple _massacre_!"

Daven sighed and gently stroke Aurelia's chin. If she could, she would have bitten of his finger and killed him with her glare. "Poor girl", Daven said, "So… distorted by the Empire. But we'll change that, believe me. We have picked a nice spot for you and your companion, where we'll wash out all that brainwashing."

"I don't think my brain needs to be cleaned, thanks", Dill said, "But a vacation would be nice…"

"Oh, you'll love it", Daven said, "A lot of fresh air and exercise, sometimes even the whole day long. Accommodations and climate might not be ideal for humans, but you'll get used to it. Our overseers can be very encouraging, especially for lazy Imperial nobles."

"Sounds like a labour camp to me", Aurelia said.

"Well, the official term is penal colony", Daven said, "But many see it as a re-education camp for brainwashed Imperials like you. Many of the prisoners have joined our cause after a while. Maybe you will, too."

"Never!" Aurelia hissed.

"Oh, we'll…"

An alert interrupted Daven. A high-priority call from the Depletion. _That can't be good…_

He immediately turned away from his philosophical discussion with Aurelia and activated the console. It was his partner, Gan-ma-ki.

"What is it, Gan?" Daven asked.

"Trouble", the stoic Advozse said, "Four Imperial ships just came out of hyperspace and moved into attack position."

"How does it look?"

"Not good", Gan-ma-ki said and transmitted the images. A _Carrack _was in the center, three other ships were further away, Daven recognized them now. "We can hold them off for now, but we can't win. I suggest you sent up the fighters and get the kark out of there."

"Well, it was supposed to be temporary anyway", Daven said more to himself, than to his partner. "Understood and good luck. Daven out!"

"Looks like you're in trouble!" Aurelia commented.

**End of Chapter 3**

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

-The expansion of Dolkar's Sector Fleet, the _Crimson Diamond Command_, to full Order of Battle strength was mentioned at the end of the last story, I think. When finished, the fleet has gone from ~2,700 ships (Chapter 2, _Old Enemies_) to ~40,000 ships. Naturally, that will include a lot of paperwork and logistics…

-The CC-2200 _Detainer_-class cruiser was first mentioned in _Dark Lord: The Ride of Darth Vader_. It's a Clone Wars-era interdictor, replaced by the time of the story by CC-7700 and _Immobilizer 418_s.

-Rebel penal colonies were first mentioned in _Secrets of the Sisar Run_, I think, with the introduction of Dles IV.

-If you liked the story so far, feel free to leave a review, Thanks.

-JCE1985.


	6. Act 1, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****  
**

**Damarus System – Dolkar Sector  
Planet Sigota – RS **_**Depletion**_

A turbolaser bolt hit the shields of the ship and a rattle went through the bridge. Captain Zilakai cursed under his breath as the _Carrack_ in the center got closer. The two gunships, together with the four TIEs, had taken over flanking positions and made moves to half-encircle the Rebel ships. _Not good…_

"Where's the fourth ship?" Zilakai asked his sensor officer.

A young Bith looked over his controls, before a small window opened on the main screen. It showed a top view of the fourth Imperial ship before Sigota's clouds. Flames surrounded the hull of an old _Tartan_-model – twice the size of a _Carrack_, but only with a fraction of its firepower – as it raced towards the atmosphere.

"Look's like they hit a foul vector", the Bith said, "They're crashing!"

"On the base?" Zilakai wanted to know.

"Nope", the sensor officer replied, "somewhere on the other side of the planet."

Zilakai calmed down a little. "Iuman, How long until Gold Group arrives?"

"ETA in two minutes, Captain", said the control officer. Unlike the Ishi-Tib Zilakai, Iuman was a strict, by-the-book human, and if he hadn't stepped on the toes of his superiors at the Imperial Academy, he wouldn't be fighting for the Rebels.

"Good, here's the plan: Gold Group will attack the _Carrack_ from behind, _Deathraven_ will take over the right flank. _Republic Revenge_ will lay down artillery fire on the enemy's left flank, but stay close to us. All shields and weapons forward, we'll pin down the _Carrack_!"

Everyone executed their orders and the line of battle began to shift: The Corellian freighter _Republic Revenge_ moved a little bit closer to the larger _Depletion_, but begun to spit out fire towards the Imperial Ye-4 gunship _Razor 1_ to the left. At this distance, the shots were barely able to hit, but the advance slowed down and the two TIE/vg Vanguard fighters looked for cover.

The Imperial cruiser _Quickstrike_ got the full attention of the _Depletion_'s main guns and vice versa. Both ships concentrated their firepower and shields to the bow and unleashed a firestorm of red and green plasma. The victor of this match of raw power, however, had been determined before the battle had even started. The design of the _Carrack_-class might have been nearly as old as the CC-2200 _Detainer_-class, but the _Quickstrike_ was a much younger ship and had always been kept in prime state by her captains. The _Depletion_ was as old as the Clone Wars and should've been scuttled a long time ago, if the Rebels hadn't stolen her from a junkyard. Nearly two decades of improvised repairs, low-grade replacements and concurrent warfare added further to her disadvantages. And another fact was important: While the _Detainer_ was indeed a cruiser capable of fighting capital ships, the _Carrack_ was a pure capital ship killer and was using this fact in form of its main heavy turbolasers to full advantage.

Meanwhile on the right Rebel flank, a strange construct called the _Deathraven_ made her move. Consisting of two B-Wing/E2s connected at the cockpit, it was a unique assembly of speed, manoeuvrability and raw firepower. Pilot and owner of this ship was the mercenary Eron Kell, who had been hired as additional muscle by the Rebellion.

"Time to earn some extra pay", he shouted and dived into the Imperial formation. Laser and ion cannons sputtered their red and blue fireworks against the enemy, followed by a barrage of proton torpedoes as the _Deathraven_ flew a highly irregular course through the enemy's counter fire. When Erron Kell had finished his turn, _Razor 2_ was a burning wreckage and one TIE was completely gone.

"This is Deathraven", Eron Kell reported as he turned around, "Going in for a second run!"

The answer surprised him. "Negative, _Deathraven_", Iuman said, "Return into defensive formation."

Kark, he always stops me when I'm having fun, Kell thought, but not this time! Without even bothering to reply, he continued his approach.

"_Deathraven_, return into formation!" Iuman shouted, "This is an order!"

The targeting sensors locked onto the wounded gunship, the hunter was focused onto his prey.

"Eron, we really should…" Pirde said from behind him.

The world was suddenly engulfed into green light. Kell screamed in surprise and only his years of experience saved him from vaporisation, as he dove out of the tight and intense enemy laser fire.

"Whoa, what the kark was that?" Kell asked when he had left the fire zone. Now he obeyed orders and returned to the Depletion.

"Forward shields gone, back shields down to thirty", Pirde reported, "The enemy had changed formation after your first run. The second one was suicide…"

"Why did nobody tell me!"

"We did", Iuman said over com, "But you deliberately choose to disobey orders."

"Details, details…" Eron mumbled. He didn't like it to be corrected, especially not by some high-nosed _fleet_ officer.

But Eron Kell's attack run had indeed hindered the Imperial approach. Woken up by the loss of _Razor 2_, the Imperial fleet stopped its surrounding plan and choose a defensive formation: _Razor 1_ moved closer to the _Quickstrike_, while the cruiser herself used the tractor beams to pull the wounded gunship to safety. All laser cannons of the gunship, cruiser and TIEs formed a tight laser grid, impossible for both the _Deathraven_ and the Y-Wings to overcome. Only the _Carrack_'s turbolasers actively engaged the enemy. It was an ideal situation for the Rebels to escape, but with some of their comrades still on the planet, they couldn't do that.

Meanwhile, no one noticed that the fourth Imperial ship, a _Tartan_-class cruiser named _Rapid Raptor_, seemingly broke apart and several smaller burning parts fell down to the planet.

**

* * *

Lake, several kilometres away from the Rebel base  
Same time**

When the Empire attacked the original Rebel base a few months ago, the water-recycling system had also been destroyed. Now, that the Rebels had once again moved in, fresh water supply had been a problem. It was solved by using the _Lone Guardian_ as a water transport to bring water from a near lake to the tanks in the base. Because the stay here had always been of temporarily nature, this method was easier than replacing the defunct system.

Bushwalker, a veteran Rebel commando sat in a nearby tree and observed the surroundings, while the crew of the _Guardian_ operated the pumps. Suddenly something large and black flew over their heads with the loud roar of ion drives and repulsorlifts. Bushwalker was quick: He levelled his A280-K rifle and recognized the ship through his scope: An Imperial Hunter.

"Quick", he shouted to the crew, "get in the air and warn the base! Imps are coming!"

"On it", one of them shouted and ran into the ship.

"But what about the water?" the other one asked.

"Fool", Bushmaster shouted, "There will be no base if we don't catch them!"

The first once came back out of the ship. "Sir, the base is not responding!"

Bushmaster quickly came down from the tree directly onto his speeder bike. "I'll go and warn the base, you go up and fight!"

With these words the repulsorlifts kicked in and Bushmaster vanished into the woods. He made haste, but he didn't panic. This wasn't his first Imperial surprise attack and – if the Force was willing – not his last. He had experience and knew what to do.

**

* * *

ISS **_**Cijfer XII**_** – Cockpit  
Same time**

"Closing in on the base, nothing's on the screen", the co-pilot reported.

"Good", Arkyn said, his view focused on the approaching mountains, "Keep her low."

The pilot didn't answer – he just had the same grumpy expression as usual and frowned.

"Signal approaching from behind", the co-pilot shouted and sighed, "Here we go…"

A tremor went through the ship as the first laser bolts found their target. The next moments were a confusion of shouts and accusation, but also the time of rapid decisions and reactions.

"From behind? Why didn't we see them?" Tel asked.

"Ship identified: BR-23 Courier!" the co-pilot shouted. "There was nothing on the screens…"

"Shields up!" Arkyn ordered, "Ready to engage!"

"Turning around, activating turret…"

Caybasi was the only one who didn't say anything. His face just got paler as he clenched to his seat.

It was a true battle of the giants: Both ships, the Hunter and the Courier were not designed for combat. As the _Lone Guardian_ approached from behind and fired, the _Cijfer_ made a sharp turn – as sharp as a ship of her size could – and turned her front turret around. The Hunter was definitely heavier armed and larger, but the Courier was more manoeuvrable and had a wider fire arc. Close above the trees, the two of them started to circle each other, a clumsy re-enactment of starfighter combat. Laser fire filled the air, but neither side was able to score any significant hits.

"This is going no where!" Arkyn said, "We're just loosing time! The _Raptor_'s almost in position!"

"We have to get disengage!" Tel shouted, "Stang! I wish we had our fighters!"

"Well…" the pilot said and pulled into another hard turn, "We still have that Storm Skimmer in the aft cargo bay…"

"What? Why didn't you tell…" Tel shouted but was cut short as another hit shook the ship.

"I assumed", the pilot said, his voice filled poisonous sarcasm, "the wise Dark Lord had taken a look at our complement list when he requested our services."

"Oh that's it! I'm gonna…"

"Save it for later, Tel", Arkyn said as he hauled his friend out of the cockpit, "Drop shield and open bay doors on my mark! And keep the enemy occupied!"

A few moments later the _Cijfer XII_ made a barrel roll as she faced the mountains and a small speeder raced into the air, heading towards the Rebel base. While Tel and Arkyn where once again on their way towards the enemy, the two giants continued their dance.

As the mountains got closer, a voice appeared in Arkyn's helmet comm.

"I'll guide you to the base's command center", Caybasi said, still sounding a little bit nervous.

How unusual, Arkyn thought with a smirk

"I suggest you use a back entrance from a small cave at the base of the mountains. Security might no be high."

"This is Elite One", Arkyn said, "Commencing attack!"

Security was indeed not very high. Only two Rebel soldiers had guarded the rear entrance and after the two dark Jedi had literally dropped on their heads, they were now standing in front of the dark cave entrance.

"Enemies neutralized", Arkyn said, "Now what?"

"Follow the cave into the mountains", Caybasi said, "after a few hundred meters you will – Ngah! – you will most likely see a turbolift to your left."

"Roger that!"

"Sounds like Caybasi is a little nervous", Tel commented.

"Yeah, it's not his speciality", Arkyn added, "But he'll survive. Let's go!"

Unknown to them, they were watched. From the shadows of the forest, Bushmaster had seen their approach. He had just been a few meters before the back entrance, when he had heard the sound of activated lightsabers. A sound he had not heard in a while, but still knew what they meant. As he saw the two young men walked into the cave, he wondered, _why would they work for the Empire? Don't they hate all Jedi?_

Tel and Arkyn walked deeper into the cave and kept their lightsabers activated. It was dark, so the red light did help, but they also had to be ready for enemies. The turbolift was there where they expected it, a metal door carved into the rock. Caybasi gave them an access code the Empire had sliced into the system a few months ago.

* * *

**Sky – Above the Rebel Base**

Meanwhile, high above the mountains, burning fragments fell down from the sky. But what appeared to be the first parts of the breaking _Rapid Raptor_ really were modified escape pods. One-man escape pods, each one carrying a member of Harken Squad, elite SpaceNav Force troopers.

Closer to the ground, but still high in the sky, the pods broke apart, releasing the troopers. They fell, controlling their path with their jetpacks, their targets in sight: A ventilation shaft, a maintenance hatch and an observation post. They knew the ground, the surroundings. The Empire had taken over the base and had carefully scanned it, since they wanted to use it again later. There was no unknown territory; it would be a quick breach and a quick victory.

And while the twelve pods had disintegrated and the cargo had reached its destination, a larger fire ball, next to the _Raptor_, continued its path down to the surface.

**

* * *

Rebel base**

Tel and Arkyn had reached the lower base levels. Lightsabers drawn, they continued their path forward, without encountering any resistance.

"I don't like this", Tel said with growing tense in his voice, "I don't like this at all…"

"I know", Arkyn replied, who shared his friend's feelings, "but keep focused. Someone is watching us, I can feel it."

Caybasi kept quiet, after he had told them the path to the command center. But their walk in silence was interrupted by another voice, unknown but somehow not unexpected.

"Elite One, this Harken Leader. We have secured the command center."

"Roger, Harken Lead", Arkyn replied, "How many Rebels?"

"Uh… None, sir", Harken Leader replied, "The base seems abandoned."

Abandoned? Then why…? The realization hit Arkyn like a lightning bolt. "They're evacuating! Caybasi, what's the fastest…"

"At the next cross-section, turn left and proceed towards the maintenance ramp", Caybasi interrupted him, "Harken Squad, I'm uploading your route to your HUDs. Stand by."

**

* * *

Orbit ****–** **RS **_**Depletion**_

Another turbolaser volley hit the shields of the Rebel cruiser. The situation was getting critical.

"Transfer additional energy to forward shields!" the Captain Zilakai ordered, "We have to give our comrades more time!"

"Transfer complete", an officer replied, "But we have no more back shields!"

"Shouldn't matter, there aren't…"

The Captain was interrupted when loud laser fire hit the hull of his ship. Consoles exploded and fire broke out on the bridge as a wild tremor sent everyone to the ground.

"Report!"

"We have been attacked from behind", the Bith sensor officer said.

"Impossible, there were no…" but then it hit him: "Don't tell me…"

"I'm afraid so, Captain", the officer replied and showed the scene on the main screen: The Tartan cruiser didn't crash on the planet, it just had exited the hyperspace very close to the planet. That way, by grazing the atmosphere, the _Rapid Raptor_ had been able to deploy its troopers via High Orbit Precision Entry system and launched a landing shuttle and she had also been able to bypass the Rebels ships by flying beneath them. Now she was in the back of the Rebel fleet and hammered their weak backs with continued laser fire. The pincer was closing; the Rebels were losing – fast.

"Open a channel to the _Revenge_!" Zilakai ordered.

"Hailing frequencies open", a crewmember reported, "you may speak."

"Gan-ma-ki, can you hear me?"

"I hear you", the Advozse teamleader replied through the static, "The situation does not look good."

"I know", Zilakai replied, "If we still want to escape, we have to consider an alternative option."

"I was afraid you would say that", was the stoically reply.

**

* * *

Rebel base – hangar bay**

"Quickly, move it!" Frisc Daven ordered his hostages towards the waiting shuttle. Except for him, Aurelia and Dill, there were two Rebel technicians who prepared the shuttle and another two who brought in a repulsor sled with the Rakatan artefact. Four Rebel marines stood around and watched the surroundings.

"You won't escape", Aurelia said. She was confident, despite the fact that her hands were cuffed in front of her and a Rebel was pushing a blaster in her back. "At least no in this piece of junk!"

The Rebel shuttle was of the _Tribune_-class. Slow, unarmed, lightly armoured, at standard configuration. This one showed no weapons, too, at least on the outside and the hull was scorched and patched together on several places. Not something for running a blockade.

"Oh, I think with the daughter of an Imperial Admiral in our hands, they'll let us go", Daven said. He was clearly getting nervous, but still kept focused. He was an elite Rebel commando and had been in tight situations before. "And hurry up with that artefact", he shouted to the technicians, "We don't have all day!"

"If you think I'll be used as a hostage then you don't know me!" Aurelia spat back.

"You can trust her on that", a new voice shouted, "She's tough!"

Everyone turned towards the newcomer: There were two of them, clad in black jumpsuits and pieces of Imperial armor, the casually came from the back of the hangar. The two young men had weapons, but they kept them holstered and the taller one even felt confident enough to take of his helmet, revealing the horrible scars on his left cheek.

"Who are you?" Daven shouted and pulled his hostages in front of him.

"Empire, of course", Arkyn said, scratching the back of his head, "Aaaaaaand we'll arrest you for treason, sedition, piracy… Yadda, yadda, yadda… yeah."

"Oh, really?" Daven sarcastically asked as the guards slowly moved towards the newcomers, weapons levelled and ready. "You and what army?"

Arkyn sighed and dropped his shoulders while Tel's face showed a broad smile. "You had to say this, hadn't you?"

"Oh, yes, he had", Tel said, "You owe me ten creds, Arkyn!"

"Very well", Arkyn said and shrugged, "Fire in the hole."

Two ventilation shafts flew open with a loud bang and grenades flew into the hangar bay. Another door was blown open, also followed by several grenades. Earcrushing sound and blinding light flooded the room while armoured commandos stormed the bay, E-11 rifles spitting red blaster fire in designated vectors. For the Rebels, they were moments of pure chaos followed by immediate death. For the SpacNav troopers, it was pure routine: Every squad member had his position, each one had his firing vector and eliminated his targets: Single shot mode, two shots, aimed at the chest.

Moments later, it was over: The Rebels, both technicians and guards, lay dead on the ground. A _Lambda_-Shuttle was hovering in front of the hangar bay and blockading the exit. Only Daven was still standing, holding Aurelia in a tight grip and pushing his blaster at her chin. Dill was lying on the ground; instinctively, after the first explosion he had done the only right thing in his position: Dropping on the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Daven shouted very loudly. His ears were still ringing, but his panic also added to his sound volume.

"I don't think so", Arkyn said while he flipped a ten-credit coin to Tel. "Your men are dead, your fleet surrounded and that means you lost."

"Let me go! I have a hostage!" He was clearly not in the mood for arguments, "I'll kill her!"

"Why is it always the girl that gets taken hostage?" Dill asked while he slowly got up again.

"Are you complaining, kid?" Tel asked.

"Not particularly, no", Dill replied, strangely calm for the fact that his best friend had a blaster at her chin, "It's just a fact I noted."

Tel thought for a moment. "Hm, I guess you have a point."

"Focus on me here!" Daven shouted, "You'll give me the shuttle, the artefact or I'll kill this spoiled little brat here!"

Arkyn had observed Aurelia's expression for the whole time, both visual and with the force. She had remained calm and focused, despite the fact that she was hold at gunpoint. She didn't panic, as someone else of her age and status would. But when the Rebel commander had called her a spoiled little brat, something twitched inside her.

"Oh, for the love of…", she mumbled before she grabbed the blaster with both hands, blocking the Abzug with a finger. She rammed her elbows into Daven's stomach, twisted his hands so the blaster dropped on the floor (where Arkyn pulled it away quickly with the force), and then she tripped him, slammed him face-first on the hard ferrocrete. She knelt down on his back and quickly locked his arms. "Who's the spoiled brat now?"

"Wow", Tel said and turned to Dill, "Did you expect that?"

"Pretty much, yeah", Dill replied, "Especially when he called her a spoiled brat. She _really_ doesn't like that."

Arkyn went over and knelt down to the face of the Rebel commander. "Now we'll have a little chat."

"Oh, you think you got me now?" Daven spat out, "But you got nothing! Nothing!"

"We'll see…" Arkyn mumbled only to himself, because he felt something strange in the Force. "I think you will… Kark!"

His fist sprung to the Rebel's mouth, but it was too late. Daven's body splashed around and foam swelled out of his mouth. Aurelia sprang away in disgust while Arkyn slammed a fist in the ground.

"Kark", he said, "Kark! Suicide pill! Kark!"

"Man, we really have nothing", Tel commented.

With Daven's death, all the Rebels had died – or so it seemed: In another ventilation shaft, a single veteran commando had watched the whole scene – and shared it with others.

"They killed my partner!" Gan-ma-ki shouted into Bushmaster's earcom. "They'll pay for this!"

_Actually, he committed suicide_, Bushmaster thought, keeping his gun-cam directed at the scene in the hangar bay, _but that won't make a difference now_. "I'm sure they will, Sir", Bushmaster silently replied, "But If I remember correctly the battle is not progressing in our favor. I suggest you retreat."

Even through the static he could hear Gan-ma-ki's suppressed anger. The Advozse might be a little fanatic sometimes, but he knew when a battle was lost. "Yes, we will retreat. But what about you?"

Bushmaster chuckled. "You have to leave me behind, sir", he said calmly, "But don't worry, I'll come back."

There was a short pause before the answer. "Understood. Good hunting!"

Bushmaster holstered his rifle and crawled back into the ventilation shaft. _Good, this will be a challenge!_

**

* * *

Orbit**

The fight between the _Lone Guardian_ and the _Cijfer XII_ meanwhile had reached the upper atmosphere, pretty close to the fleet battle. The news of the outcome at the Rebel base quickly reached both sides and brought an end to the stalemate. Finally left with no choice but to flee, the _Depletioin_ accelerated – directly towards the _Quickstrike_. The _Republic Revenge_ stayed closely behind the bigger ship and the _Lone Guardian_ broke of her fight with the _Cijfer_.

Not that the pilots would let her. "Enemy's disengaging", the co-pilot stoicly said.

"Pressing on!" The pilot said, surprisingly showing some enthusiasm – but only a little.

A warning light started to blink. "Torpedos incoming", the co-pilot said.

"What?" Caybasi shouted, "Evade!"

"Uh, great", the pilot mumbled and broke off. Several blue projectiles flew past the Hunter, but a few also hit the ship. The shields glowed up and dispersed, several minor explosions rocked through the ship's interior and exterior. Beaten, the _Cijfer_ limped away from the battlefield.

_**

* * *

Deathraven**_

"Direct hit!" Erron Kell shouted, "Let's finish them!"

"I don't think so!" Pirde said, "Iuman said one pass, then regroup. This time, we'll obey the orders!"

"Spoilsport", Kell nagged, but turned the _Deathraven_ around and came directly behind the Depletion.

The cruiser meanwhile had build up enough speed and was heading directly towards the Imperial _Carrack_. Both ships were exchanging heavy gunfire and the _Depletion_ was clearly loosing. But winning was not the Rebel objective now: It was survival, even if it meant that a few had to sacrifice themselves. Captain Mugravi of the _Quickstrike_ had realized that as well and was barraging the cruiser with everything he got, hoping to destroy the enemy.

But the closer the _Depletion_ got to the _Quickstrike_, the more it became obvious that the _Carrack_ lacked the firepower to _completely_ destroy the Rebel cruiser. The _Depletion_ was already nothing more than a burning hull, but her engines were still glowing hot, successfully pushing against the _Quickstrike_'s tractor beams. Even the Laser fire of the escorts couldn't change anything: In the last possible moment, the _Quickstrike_ turned away, letting the burning wreckage pass, along with the remaining Rebel ships, which quickly jumped into hyperspace.

The Battle of Sigota was over.

**End of Chapter 4**

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

-Not much to say about this chapter. The High Orbit Precision Entry System was used by the _Raptor_ in the previous story, with the same, near-entry manoeuvre. The system came from the story _The Drop_.

-SpecNav Force Troopers are a joint operation between the Navy and the Ubiqtorate to be more independent from the Army.

-The A280-K rifle is from _The Darkstryder Campaign_.

-For the first Act, only the epilogue is left, so stay tuned.

-JCE1985.


	7. Act 1, Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Cyphar – Dolkar Sector  
Sector Museum for pre-Republic History  
One week**** later after the Battle of Sigota**

After the remaining Rebels had fled the scene at Sigota, Commodore Helsak's Battle Squadron had arrived on the scene and safely escorted the artefact and everyone else back to Cyphar. Here, under heavy Stormtrooper guard, Dr Han Martn had begun his work. So far there hadn't been any results.

Arkyn was standing at a window in the second floor and observed a small crowd at the museum's entrance. Several reporters, journalists and holocams had assembled around a hulky man, flooding him with flashlights and questions.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did at Sigota", a female voice said. It was Aurelia Glermin. She had recovered well from the past events, although her last days had been occupied by her friends, family and of course the local media.

"Don't mention it", Arkyn replied. He was more intrigued by the small commotion outside. In the force, something was wrong there, although it was more a vague feeling. "Can you tell me what's going on out there?"

Aurelia went forward and took a look outside. "Oh, that's Ace Millenium, one of our local stars – Top shockboxer and supporter of local high culture and arts. An often seen guest at nobility parties – good manners for a shockboxer."

"I see…", Arkyn said. _A local hero, eh? Maybe the force is just playing tricks with me – must be the stress lately…_

"Anyway, Miss Glermin", Arkyn continued, "It was a pleasant experience working with you. Depending on our Progress here, we might work together again."

"Same here, Mr Medor", she replied.

**

* * *

Museum's research department  
A few minutes later**

"It doesn't look good", Dr Martn said. The artefact had been plugged into several older Rakatan computers and reverse-engineered adapters. Several holographic screens floated in the air, filled with ancient runes.

"What does this mean, Doc?" Tel asked, "Can you help us or not?"

"This artefact is older than the most we have here and seems to come from a whole different epoch", Dr Martn explained, "Apparently computer design was clearly different back then. It pains me to admit this, but I clearly can't do anything. I'm sorry."

"Well, if you can't, then who can?" Arkyn asked.

Dr Martn thought for a moment. "The current top expert for anything Rakatan is Professor Zillcen – Professor Juren Fell Zillcen, head of Department of Xenoarchaeology at the University of Rudrig."

"Rudrig, eh?" Tel said, "That's not exactly in the neighbourhood…"

"I think it's in the Tion cluster…" Arkyn added, "Sounds like we have to make a long-distance call. I'll talk to Admiral Gordon to get a HoloNet connection for you, Doctor. It's better if you explain the details."

It didn't take long to make the arrangements. Since the HoloNet was reserved for military use only, Admiral Gordon could relatively fast establish a connection with Rudrig and from there to professor Zillcen. They were really lucky that the Professor wasn't occupied with any meeting, committees or lessons, so the hologram of the Arkanian could appear in a moment's notice.

Dr Martn did almost all the talking, while Arkyn and Tel remained in the background. This was a talk between experts and their knowledge was too mundane. It became relatively clear that Professor Zillcen was very interested in the artefact.

_An undamaged __computer core? In the higher language? A secret weapon that no where else was mentioned?_

Of course, he was interested, but at the same time he was preoccupied at Rudrig, not to mention his whole equipment was there. So the end result was that the artefact had to be brought to Rudrig, to the Professor.

Arkyn was a little bit reluctant to do so, given that the last convoy had been ambushed. However, it was the only logical solution to their problem.

Another call to Gordon arranged for them to have Commodore Helsak's ships as escort. Several days later, after Dr Martn had finished his report and signed all documents, the artefact was brought under heavy security onto Helsak's flagship, the Star Destroyer _Night Warrior_, where it was locked away in a high-security vault, guarded by a whole Stormtrooper platoon.

At some points Arkyn thought that a Star Destroyer, a whole Battle Squadron and the Stormtroopers were a little overkill, especially now that the Rebel's task force had been wiped out, but the last time he had thought the same. So in this case he thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

**

* * *

Albur's Crossroads - ****Asianna Sector  
Shady Cantina  
One week after the Battle of Sigota**

In a backroom in an underworld-sympathic cantina, Gan-ma-ki was talking to a blurred holographic cloud of static. It was not a glitch in the system, just a security measure.

"… and that concludes my report", he finished.

"These events are unfortunate", the cloud replied with an unidentifiable voice, "But this project is too important to back down now. What are your plans now?"

"As soon as our ships are repaired, we continue our search", Gan-ma-ki said, "If we have had the chance to study the object when we had it in our hands, we wouldn't have these problems now. We were able to make some scans, but we definitely need an expert."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"The current expert is Professor Juren Zillcen", Gan-ma-ki took out a datapad, "He's a non-human and might be sympathic to our cause. If not, we have to at least steal some of his works. I have sent Agent Corpus on this mission."

"Only one person?"

"The Professor is on Rudrig. Despite our losses in the past, I know there are still a few loyal to us. Agent Corpus assured me that he would recruit any necessary personnel there. Travelling alone would be less suspicious."

"A reasonable argumentation. And if he fails?"

"We will take care of that. When the repairs are finished, we will head to the Gree Enclave. Dr Corellia Antilles was last seen there and she has worked with the Rebellion in the past and we'll try to recruit her again."

"Dr Antilles, yes. A good choice", the cloud paused a moment. "There have also been some decision here: You are hereby promoted to Captain and you have been authorised to prolong the contract with Erron Kell. With the _Depletion_ gone, you might need the extra muscle."

"Thank you, sir", Gan-ma-ki replied. With Iuman, the original contract holder, gone, Erron Kell's contract with the Rebellion had run out. Despite his misgivings about mercenaries, Gan-ma-ki had to admit the pilot had skill – skill he needed. "I'll make the necessary arrangements."

"Yes, do that", the cloud said, "But remember this, Gan-ma-ki: Despite the tragic loss of Captain Daven, this is not about revenge."

"Yes, sir", Gan-ma-ki replied, "I'll remember." _Oh yes, and the Empire will remember this as well…_

**

* * *

ISS **_**Night Warrior**_** – en route to Rudrig  
Conference room  
A few days later**

Accompanied by a series of ever-changing holo-images, Lieutenant Caybasi's voice filled the dark room.

"Rudrig is one of the major worlds in the Tion Hegemony. Its university spreads the whole planet and has several external departments on various planets throughout the sector. The departments cover nearly all fields and although Tion is generally considered backwater, several important scientists and researchers graduated from there.

"Rebel activity in the past had always had a strong presence on Rudrig, mostly due to the fact that the university attracted a lot of ill-spirited beings, its opening to non-humans as well as the general low Imperial presence in this region. This changed in 16 After Empire, during Operation Strike Fear. Although the general outcome of this campaign was considered a failure, the rebel presence on Rudrig, as well as the nearby Brigia and Orion IV had been eradicated.

"In the years that followed, a reinforcement of the local garrison suppressed any outright Rebel activity, although we can assume that there are dissidents and other terroristic elements as in any societies.

"Professor Juren Fell Zillcen is an Arkanian mal, born in year 28 Before Empire in an Arkanian enclave on Tion. His early life is unspectacular, but that changed with his graduation from Rudrig University, when he published some ground-braking articles about Rakatan society and technology. This continued and in his circles he is seen as _the_ leading expert for the Rakatan Empire, especially their technology. This is even more astonishing considering the fact that he came from Rudrig, where the xenoarchaeological focus is on the Xim-era. He is married to Alika Zillcen and has three children and a grandchild. Six years ago he took over the Department for Xenoarchaeology and teaches Rakatan history.

"His publications no longer reach the wideness level of his initial publication, mostly because they focus on detail and exploration of his previous work. But that has hardly – if at all – damaged his reputation.

"And this concludes my report", Caybasi finished and IMP-904 stepped forward. A new series of holo-images appeared in the air.

"The Tion Hegemony Sector is one of three sectors that make up the Tion Cluster", the droid begun, "the others being the Cronese Mandate and the Allied Tion Sector. With only twenty-seven inhabited systems, it is the smallest sector among these three and, as mentioned before, generally considered backwater.

"This is a report on the current status of the Imperial forces in the Tion Sector. The Sector Fleet currently assigned is the Jade Sat'skar Command, consisting of one Superiority Fleet, one Assault and a combined Deepdock/Support Fleet, for a total of 1060 ships, including six Star Destroyers and 441 support craft. Supreme commander is Moff Makao, his flagship is the _Guen Hen Dao_.

"More importantly for us are the forces assigned to the Rudrig System, the 445th Light Patrol Squadron under Commodore Lee Xieng and his flagship, the carrier _Ku Ro Hai_. Commodore Xieng is otherwise known as 'The Mover' and has the reputation to keep his Squadron in permanent battle-ready status. Some consider his measure a little too drastic, but criminal activity in the Rudrig System is almost non-existent at this point."

"A fact that has added to the university popularity, I might add", Caybasi said, "Who wants to study where Rebels make the campus a battlefield? But aside from that, I requested some files from the Ubiqtorate about Makao and Xieng. Makao views his post as some sort of exile and might want to do anything to gain favour with us, which might lead to him being an actual hindrance."

"And Xieng?" Arkyn asked.

"He's a different case", Caybasi continued, "He views his squadron as his own 'realm' and has no ambition to rise beyond that. But he has no problem cooperating with external agents either, so we shouldn't have any problems from his side. But considering our success at Sigota, we should not expect any Rebel interference any time soon."

"Famous last words", Tel muttered.

**End of Act 1**

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

-And with that, the first Act is finished, time to start the second one.

-Shockboxer Ace Millennium might have a role in later stories.

-The University of Rudrig first appeared in _Han Solo and the lost Legacy_.

-Operation Strike Fear is from the old _X-Wing_ game. It ended with the destruction of the Star Destroyer _Invincible_, but during the campaign, several Rebel bases had been destroyed. The augmentation of the local garrison after that is only a logical step.

-The Jade Sat'skar Command is smaller that an average sector fleet, but then again, the sector is much smaller.

-A Sat'skar is a Coynite sword.

-If you have any question and/or comments, feel free so leave a review. Thanks.

-JCE1985.


	8. Act 2, Chapter 1

**Act Two – Rudrig**

"_Integrity without knowledge is weak and useless, and knowledge without integrity is dangerous and dreadful."_  
-Samuel Johnson (1709 – 1784)

**

* * *

Additional dramatis personae:**

**Galactic Empire:**  
Lee Xieng (Human male), Commodore 445th Light Patrol Squadron  
Aiko Entaka (Human male), Captain, Command Staff 445th Light Patrol Squadron

**Civilians:**  
Professor Simmens Oballo (Tionese male), Headmaster Rudrig University

**Rudrig Group for Justice and Freedom****:**  
Ulmar Din (Elomin male), Rebel cell leader  
Ben Goodman (Human male), Rebel cell member  
Alari (Night-Soarer female), Rebel cell member  
NX-A34 (Gundark male), Rebel cell member

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Rudrig System – Tion Hegemony  
ISS _Night Warrior_ – Holopod chamber #3  
Four days later**

"Connection established to the _Guen Hen Dao_", the technician said from outside the chamber, "Image coming up!"

The hologram appeared, a kneeling, middle-aged man, wearing the uniform and insignia of a Moff. "Oh, Lords", he begun, "It is a great honour and pleasure to have you here in my territory. It is truly a blessed day for my humble soul…"

Moff Makao continued, practically throwing all known pleasantries and his own dignity at Arkyn's and Tel's feet. Arkyn half-ignored him and hoped Tel would do the same, while he recalled the talk he had with Caybasi a few minutes ago.

"_We have to determine what we want and what we need", IMP-904 said, "And when we know that, we have to gather the resources that put the least strain on the local system. The more unnecessary things we acquire, the more people we involve and the more we put confusion to an established system. This will ultimately result in a greater danger for our whole project."_

"_That's fine", Tel said, "but what do we need?"_

_Arkyn thought for a minute. "Basically, what we need is only the Professor to decipher the artefact. And that would mean a secure place for him to work. The local garrison will sure be able to provide us with all this."_

"_A sound idea", 904 replied, "But there is another factor to be counted in."_

"_Moff Makao", Caybasi said._

"_Indeed", 904 continued. "We might not need him, but we should at least show him some courtesy. The same goes for Headmaster Oballo."_

"_Moff Makao views his position here as exile from the Core, therefore he will do whatever he can to gain favour with us", Caybasi said, "This might result with him ultimately interfering with our project."_

"_We could distract him", Tel suggested, "We could send him on a wild Bantha chase or something like that."_

"_Yeah, a small patrol around the sector, or an anonymous hint or something", Arkyn said more to himself than to anyone else._

"_Be mindful of your plans, Sirs", 904 replied, "While this _may_ serve our end at first, remember what I said. Be sure not to overreact."_

"_I think the droid's right", Caybasi said, "Imperial Intelligence is good no doubt, but a single psychological profile should not determine our course of action. We will simply tell the Moff to leave us alone – we have the authority – and see what the future brings."_

It took the Moff several minutes before he paused and waited what the Emperor's agents had to say. Normally Arkyn was one of the persons who would simply cut him off and told him to get to the point. But letting the Moff do as he pleased was part of their plan.

"Of course it is an honour for you, Moff Makao", Arkyn said after the man had finished, "You should be pleased."

"Our mission here in Rudrig is top secret", Tel continued, "And it was authorized directly from the top. There isn't anyone allowed to know about it or even our presence here, except those we deem worthy."

"Of course, of course, Milords", Makao said, "I shall not let anyone know about it. I'll personally come over and that everything pleases your lordships…"

"You'll do no such thing!" Tel hollered.

"As my friend said before, our mission is top secret", Arkyn added in a softer tone, "Your presence here will only alert our enemies. Stay on Tion and keep running things as usual. If there is anything we need, we'll contact you again."

"Yes, milords, forgive me milords, I'll…"

Tel made a cut-throat sign towards the door and the technician cut the line.

"You should have let him finished", Arkyn said.

"If I had to stand this coward for a second longer, I would have lost it!" Tel said with anger in his voice. His dark presence in the Force was now pulsating with aggression and hate. "How can someone like him become a Moff in the first place? He's worse than Gar!"

"You have just witnessed the answer: By displaying the same boot-licking behaviour to all his superiors in his career. That's how he became a Moff in a backwater sector at the edge of civilisation."

"Whatever", Tel mumbled, "I'm just glad we're finished with him."

"We'll see", Arkyn replied, "If he got any brains he knows you can't keep the presence of a Battle Squadron a secret for long. But we have no choice: We put secrecy over security in Dolkar and we almost lost to the Rebels. We'll not make the same mistake here!"

**

* * *

University of Rudrig Main Building – Headmaster's office  
One day later**

The office was quite noble: Walls furbished with Laroon wood, large windows with elegant curtains and an office desk made of ivory. Being the headmaster of a planet-wide university surely had some advantages. Headmaster Oballo was far less impressive: An average-built older Tionese, he had greying hair and numerous wrinkles in his otherwise unremarkable face. His choice of clothes was adequate for his position, but nothing extravagant like the office.

Professor Juren Fell Zillcen was sitting in a wide open chair opposed to the Headmaster. His white, pupil-less eyes, as well as his whole face, showed keen awareness of his surroundings and ambition for the future. He was clearly looking forward to this project.

Both got up from their respective chairs when Tel, Arkyn and IMP-904 entered the room. "It's an honor to have you here, milords", Oballo said when he shook the hands of both Dark Jedi. Contrary to Moff Makao, his voice showed honesty, but not the same submissive stance.

"Same here", Professor Zillcen said.

"Let's get straight to the point", Arkyn said after he had returned the greeting and everybody had sat down. "Professor Zillcen, I assume you have made the necessary preparations?"

"Oh yes, indeed", he replied, stroking his chin with his four-fingered hand. "The artefact you have unearthed is quite interesting. My assistants can't wait to get their hands on it." He smiled, "And me as well."

"Yes, about that", Arkyn said with a more careful voice, "From past experience we have serious concerns about security. Would it be possible for you to conduct your research at a more secure location? For example the local garrison?"

After a small pause, he added towards Oballo: "By the way, I meant no offence towards your security here."

"None taken, milord", Oballo answered calmly, "Our Campus Security Force is good for police duty, but I prefer to leave terrorist threat towards those more suited for it."

Professor Zillcen thought for a while. "I think it might be possible, but I would prefer not to: Despite my fame, my mind is far from perfect and I would prefer fast access to my institute's library as well as the help of all my assistants and colleagues."

"We could just transport all of them over!" Tel suggested.

"Not a wise choice, Master Vynkar", 904 said.

"I agree", Arkyn said, "What was it you told me? Working in familiar environments? Least disturbance of a local system?"

"That and more, Master Medor", 904 replied, "I'm glad you remembered my lectures."

Arkyn turned towards the professor. "I think we can arrange it, but you might have to accept tighter security."

"I'm sure Commodore Xieng will arrange everything to your satisfaction", Oballo said, "He usually handles these request with discreetness and professionalism."

"So I've heard", Arkyn said, "One of our men is already on his way to the local garrison to meet with him."

Oballo chuckled. "I doubt that will be of great success…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tel asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Xieng has a… unique mentality about his job" Oballo pressed a button. The door opened and a SE4 droid brought in a tray with four glasses."

"Deltron Spice Wine", Oballo announced and took a glass, "A toast to good work and fast results. And a bright future!"

"To the future!" All of them said.

**

* * *

Rudrig Garrison – Same time**

The garrison was nothing special: Just another standard, pre-fabricated garrison like any other, surrounded by a perimeter-fence. Caybasi stopped his speeder at the entrance gate. A guard checked his ID and then let him pass. Just a few minutes ago he had received a call from IMP-904 about the change of plans. That meant no problems for Caybasi, as he had considered this option from the start.

A protocol droid awaited him, when he left the speeder at the garrison's entry.

"Greetings, Lieutenant Caybasi, my name is 9A1-RA-7", the droid said, "We have been expecting you."

"I'm here on a top-priority mission", Caybasi replied immediately and walked towards the main gates, "I need to talk to Commodore Xieng!"

"I am afraid that is not possible, Lieutenant", the droid replied, "Commodore Xieng is currently not at the base."

Caybasi stopped and growled. "Then when does he come back? Or better, where can I find him?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer that question. The Commodore is currently on an inspection tour of the fleet and his return has not yet determined. Knowing the Commodore, he will not return any time soon."

"So? How long has he been on this 'inspection'?" Caybasi asked.

"As of today, five months and twelve days."

"What? He has only one squadron! What's taking him so long?" Caybasi usually calm and professional, but that was only the side he showed towards his superiors. Like any other person, he could loose his patience as well.

"The Commodore prefers to stay with the fleet", the droid replied "And by that I mean the whole Squadron and any other outpost, shipyard and station. He is a 'hands-on'-kind of person who likes to stay in contact with his men."

_Great!_ Caybasi rubbed his forehead. "Are any of the staff officers here?"

"No, sir. They travel with the Commodore."

"Then how do you keep contact with him? What if there is some kind of emergency?"

9A1 handed him over a datapad. "This includes a communication protocol. No matter where and when, the Commodore will be at the end of the line. May I guide you to the next communication chamber?"

A few minutes later Caybasi had the Commodore on the line. It was not full holo, instead a 2D-screen appeared with the Commodore leaning over the camera. Xieng looked younger than the thirty-eight years he was, but despite this youthfulness, he also appeared agitated and competent. Behind him was the white glowing core of a hypermatter reactor.

_Is he in an engine room?_ Caybasi wondered and looked at the origin protocol in the lower right corner. It read:

_ISS _Chin Hei_ – _Lancer_-class Frigate  
4452__nd__ Pursuit Line  
System Coordinates X: .03__/AvEc – Phi: 27° – Zeta: 145°_

_Deep inside the system, near the sun._

"Greetings, Lieutenant", the Commodore said with a cheerful voice, "How can the Navy help?"

There was of course a certain rivalry between different departments of the Empire and Navy and Intelligence were of course no exception. So Caybasi – a Lieutenant of Intelligence – requesting help from the Navy was not a thing done lightly. But the professional side in Caybasi ignored all this. He was on a mission of high importance and would fulfil his duty despite personal grudges.

"My superiors are on a mission of utmost importance", Caybasi said, "And we need the assistance of your men securing a certain place here on Rudrig."

"Yeah, I think I read about your arrival in one of my reports a few days ago", Xieng replied and paused for a moment. "Listen, I'll sent you my chief of security, Captain Entaka, he'll handle everything you need. He's a good man."

Caybasi typed in the name and next to the screen with the Commodore a second one appeared that showed Captain Entaka's file. Caybasi skimmed over it:

…_Born __in 3 After Empire… _

…_Homeword Caluula, so he's a local person…_

…_Graduation from Raithal in the top half of his class__ – so not an idiot…_

…_Assigned to Rudrig __as Chief of security on the ISS _Mu Wen_ after Strike Fear…_

…_Participated in the following crackdowns and captured several Rebels…_

…_No remarka__ble achievements after that due to the lack of Rebel activity… _

…_Assigned to Xieng's command staff as chief of security in 25 After Empire…_

_Sounds like a capable man who knows the area and the people. He sounds good…_

"Agreed, Commodore", Caybasi finally answered. "When will he arrive?"

Xieng looked outside the screen, apparently to check a chrono. "If everything goes according to schedule, he'll be at the main spaceport in around two hours."

_**

* * *

Rudrig **__**V**_**– Civilian Docking Bay 3  
Evening**

Rebel Agent Veil Corpus left the transit shuttle that had brought him from the _Island Princess_ to the traffic station. He preferred to travel light and often with large crowds. He always preferred to merge with the masses. That was how he had come from Albur's Crossroads to Rudrig: The _Island Princess_ was civilian C-3 passenger liner and made this route on a regular basis. Corpus had acquired a ticket through normal channel and travelled only with light luggage. He even didn't bring along a weapon or any other suspicious equipment. If on a mission, he could always acquire necessary equipment on the spot. The only 'risk' he allowed to himself – apart from a forged ID, of course – was to disguise himself as a human. Being a Keed, that was not too difficult and if he didn't stand out, he would not be suspected.

_Rudrig __V_ was one of fourteen XQ3 platforms around Rudrig that handled all incoming traffic. Larger ships like the _Island Princess_ docked here and unloaded their cargo and passengers, while smaller freighters waited here until they were cleared for the ground – if that was necessary. Naturally, Imperial Customs had the strongest presence here on these platforms, but that was not of Corpus' concern. As he had predicted, the officer in charge only took a glance at his ID and let him pass.

He wandered around for a bit on the central promenade to familiarize himself with the environment, until he met with his contact. According to his data, the local Rebel cell was not very active and apparently had a good cover. At the designated spot, at the designated time he was greeted by a good-looking, well dressed man. Like Corpus himself, he wore a business suit and gave the impression of a successful corporation manager.

"Ben Goodman", the man said and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr Antilles."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr Goodman", Corpus replied, shaking hands. His false identity was that of Max Antilles, a Corellian manager of a small import/export corporation.

"We have a shuttle waiting", Goodman replied and pointed towards another docking bay. "This way please."

Since it was a private shuttle, it took them only minutes to leave _Rudrig V_ and be on the way down to the surface. Inside the passenger cabin, they were able to talk freely.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised of your arrival – we all were", Goodman told him. "After Endor we have been practically isolated."

"Yes, without a central command, many cells have suffered a similar fate", Corpus replied, "Even after all these years, we were still not able to fully recover. And unfortunately for you, I'm not here to bring you back – at least that's not my primary objective. Maybe I can do something about this."

"Oh, you'll see, we have not been idle all these years", Goodman said, "In fact, the Imperials are a little… disoriented today and we used this opportunity to launch a small raid."

"Disoriented?" Corpus wanted to know, "How?"

"A Battle Squadron arrived today here from another sector", Goodman told him, "Imp-Star with twelve escorts. Did you see it?"

Corpus nodded. He had been a little surprised to see a Star Destroyer from his cabin window when he had arrived here. There should've been only a small Patrol Squadron here.

"Anyway, since they are on a top secret mission or something like that, the guys from the Navy had only a short time to arrange for their arrival – logistics and such stuff. We took advantage of this."

_Another secret mission of the Empire? Isn't there anything they do on a regular basis?_ Corpus thought for himself and almost didn't notice what Goddman said next.

"It would be good to know if that would cause us any trouble. You don't happen to know if there was anything suspicious going on in the Dolkar Sector, do you?"

That caught his interest. "Dolkar sector, you say?"

"Yep", Goodman replied and tried to remember the facts. "Star Destroyer _Night Warrior_, 445th Battle Squadron, Crimson Diamond Command, Dolkar Sector, under the command of Commodore Helsak. Does that ring any bells?"

Corpus leaned back and smiled. "Indeed it does, Mr Goodman", he replied, "It looks like my stay will be a lot more interesting.

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

-Basically, this chapter serves to introduce the setting for this act. It also shows that there are many different kinds of personalities everywhere, be it Navy, civilians or Rebels. We have the boot-licking Moff, the calm, administrative Headmaster, the eager scientist and so on…

-Deltron Spice Wine is from the old _Marvel Star Wars Comics_.

-The coordinates for the _Chin Hei_ are spherical coordinates, based on the local sun. Naturally, they only count for this system.

-The _Chin Hei_ is in the 4452nd Pursuit Line. That does not mean that there are at least that many Lines out there, in this case it means it is the second Line in the 445th Squadron. The other Lines are the 4451st, the 4453rd and the 4454th.

-C3 passenger liners and XQ3 platforms are from the old _X-Wing_ and _TIE Fighter_ games.

-Coincidently, both Xieng's and Helsak's Squadrons have the same numerical designation: the 445th. I normally try to avoid such things (there are enough numbers out there), but this time I noticed it to late. And since they are different kinds of squadrons in different fleets, it doesn't really matter.

-If you enjoyed this chapter or if you have any questions, feel free to leave a review or sent me a message. Thanks.

-JCE1985.


	9. Act 2, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rudrig – Tion Hegemony  
Rudrig University – District Four  
30:03:05**

The Institute for Xenoarcheology didn't look very spectacular from the outside. It was on a street that housed many more other Institutes, often related to each other, like Xenosociology, Xenobiology or Xenoanthropology. It was a simple, multi-storied building made of gray ferrocrete and red brimstone, roughly L-shaped with a large fountain in the courtyard. At the center of the 'L' was a small, round tower structure that ended in a larger pod.

"Doesn't look like a fortress", Tel said when he got out of the XP-38 speeder. They had gotten the speeder from the speeder pool of the local garrison.

"Maybe it doesn't look like one", Arkyn replied, "but can't you feel it"

"Feeling what?"

"Being watched", Arkyn said and looked around. Everything – the wind that gently blew through the trees, the soft, purple lawns, the distant sound of traffic, people and animals – it suddenly felt very threatening.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Tel said and trailed off.

When they entered the institute, the door suddenly flew open and a young man, carrying some datapads and flimsies hurried outside. Apparently he was in such a hurry, that he didn't notice the two Dark Jedi and bumped into Tel.

"Oh, I'm sorry", the young man while he picked up the datapads he had lost, "I'm such a nerfherder, but with these deadlines…"

Arkyn didn't think much about it – things like these just happen – but Tel was someone different. The aura of the Dark side was becoming more intense around his friend and he was about to let loose another fit of rage.

"Well, just keep your eyes open next time", Arkyn said in a firm yet polite tone and stepped between the man and Tel. "Nothing happened. Right, Tel?"

His friend growled, but finally he nodded, while the young man was on his way again.

In the foyer of the institute, a secretary droid directed the two to the main elevator, which brought them directly to the pod at the top of the tower. The pod had two stories, and the elevator ended in the lower one, where the secretary office of Professor Zillcen was located. A female Mirialan – her name was Cee Lenn, if Arkyn remembered correctly – greeted them and let them up some stairs to the upper level, where the Professor's office was located.

The office shared the same red brimstone/ferrocrete combination with the outside of the building. In contrast to the lower level, where the walls consisted completely of windows, the office only had a single, albeit large, round piece of glass with metal bars. Arkyn thought it looked like an organic version of a TIE-cockpit window, but that was just a coincidence. The walls were decorated with computer-simulated pictures of strange technology – Arkyn guessed these pieces were all Rakatan – and with shelf filled more or less orderly with flimsies and pads.

The Professor was sitting in a chair behind his desk, while an Imperial officer was sitting in another chair nearby. The officer was Captain Aiko Entaka, Staff Chief of Security of the local Navy forces. He was of average size, but he had an angular chin, slim and piercing ice-blue eyes and short black hair that only covered the top part of his head.

"So, Captain", Arkyn said after the initial greetings and pleasantries had been exchanged, "What security arrangements did you make? I didn't see anything outside."

"I can assure you, milord, the necessary arrangements have been made", Captain Entaka said in his smooth, deep voice, "My men have taken up positions all around the Institute – discreetly. We don't want to attract enemies more than necessary. But why don't you take a look for yourself."

"What do you mean?" Tel asked.

"If milord would direct his attention towards the left pocket of his coat", Entaka said with a smile.

Tel put his hand into the pocket – and took out a datapad. From the look of his face Arkyn guessed it hadn't been there before. "What the…"

Then it hit Arkyn: The man that had bumped into Tel at the entrance. What had looked like just another busy student had been an agent of the Empire.

"Very clever", Arkyn said.

"Thank you, milord", Entaka said, "Like I said, my men work discreetly, but efficient. As you can see from the plans you are holding, the institute is constantly observed both from the in- and outside from various posts. These posts blend in with the surroundings, but change in a random pattern. Also, there are always two platoons on standby at the local garrison. They can be here within minutes."

"That looks all very solid", Arkyn replied and turned towards the Professor, "Now, about the artefact…"

"Ah, yes", Zillcen replied and got up, "We have it linked to our computers in the basement. If you would follow me…"

**

* * *

Din/Mataro Import-Export, A****dministrative building  
Rudrig Main Spaceport**

Veil Corpus looked up the shining chrome façade of the building. It glistened in Rudrig's sun and was no doubt the largest building in the vicinity. Not bad for a low-level cell, he thought.

"We have built up quite a façade, eh?" Ben Goodman said as he left the limousine that had brought them here. After a few days at a local hotel, Keed should meet the leader of the local cell today. Not that he had spent the last days waiting. The examination of the data collected by the local cell had indicated that the artefact that they had lost at Sigota had been indeed transferred here to Rudrig. Indeed it was small galaxy…

The news had reached Gan-ma-ki as well. But the rest of the task force was currently en route to the Gree enclave, so he couldn't do anything. Corpus' orders had been modified a bit: He still should convince the Professor of cooperation or steal his works, but if possible, he should get the artefact as well. The local cell had received special orders to support him as much as possible. _Sounds challenging…_

In the main foyer – which was as bright as the outside of the building – was showing of wealth: Not as pompous and arrogant as the Core – far from it – but definitely the signs of a flourishing corporation.

"Ah, Mr Antilles", a well-dressed Elomin said, "I'm Ulmar Din, of Din/Mataro Import-Export. So good to finally meet you."

Veil shook the hand of the Elomin. "Likewise, Mr Din. I hope for a profitable future – for both of us."

All three of them entered and elevator, where Ulmar Din changed his tone. "We are not going to the conference room, Agent Corpus, but to our underground base. Don't worry, from now on we can speak freely."

"I appreciate that, Mr Din. By the way, your façade is quite impressing."

"It is more than that, I can assure you that", he replied, "The company is completely legal and profitable. In fact, only a small fraction of the people working for us know we are a Rebel cell. Most of our 'active' members are on a hidden asteroid base at the edge of the system."

"Interesting."

They arrived at the lower levels. It was not as impressive as the ground levels, but nonetheless was more fitting to a professional military base rather than a Rebel hideout. Din noticed Corpus' reaction to this.

"Like I said, the company is very profitable", he said with a smile.

"Should I show him the treasure vault, boss?" Goodman asked. He had dropped the act of a manager and behaved more like a pirate now, despite the expensive suit.

"Oh, certainly", Din replied, "This way, please."

Opposite to the elevator exit was a large vault door, several meters thick and made of durasteel and titanium alloys. Goodman typed in a code, gave his fingerprint, retina and voice clearance, before the large door opened.

Inside the vault was the sweet dream of every Rebels cell. Several stories filled with… everything! Military hardware, credits, base and housing equipment, supplies and ammunition… Whatever a Rebel cell would need, they would find it in here.

"Now that is truly impressive, Din", Corpus said, "Where did you get all this?"

"Don't get the wrong impression from it, agent", Din replied. "To understand all this, you have to understand our story. We have always been very loyal to the Rebellion, but after Strike Fear, there weren't much of us left and we had to rebuild from the start. Slowly and hidden, because the Empire kept a very close eye on the planet.

"We continued to support the Rebellion, but after Endor, we lost all communication methods to Central Command. Since then we have continued our operations here and the vault is the work of six years. We acquired things for our own use, of course, but these things here were to be contributed to the 'main' Rebellion. There had been some voices that argued there was no Rebellion left, and if you hadn't arrived… We wouldn't know what to do with it."

"I appreciate you loyalty and devotion", Corpus said, "Maybe I can help you to get in contact again. Endor was indeed a loss and we still suffer from it. Any help – and materiel – would be more than welcome. But how exactly did you get all this?"

"Different means, really. First of all, a part of the companies profit is channelled towards our cell. Just enough so that no one will notice. The rest, well… Most of it through piracy."

"You mean privateering?"

"No, I mean piracy in the sense of the word. No one here can even say 'Rebellion' without the whole sector fleet looking this way. Even Strike Fear was almost a decade ago, the Empire is still suspicious, especially Moff Makao who just yearns for possibility of personal gain. So we disguise our ships as pirate vessels and start raids, because, well… Piracy has and will always be there, no matter where you go."

"We even raided a few of our own transports once. Got us some high-end Imp-blasters!"

"You work for the Empire?" Corpus asked surprised.

"Like I said, the company is not only a façade, but a regular company as well. And that means we ship goods for the Empire, too. Just like normal, loyal citizens. And with the raid on our own transports we drew suspicion away from us."

"Even if it is piracy, you would pose a threat to the authority to the Navy…"

"That is why our raids are only sporadic. Sometime we lay low for months. As mentioned, we have gathered all this over years. We are not a threat to the authority here or else we would have been destroyed long ago. We're just a problem no one can ever truly get rid of. The Empire here hunts us, yes, but not as vigorously as a more blatant or notorious pirate gang. And besides, we haven't always been successful. Remember the raid Mr Goodman mentioned when you arrived? It failed. Apparently the Empire put more priority to this freighter than expected."

"I'm sorry", Corpus replied, "Did you loose someone?"

"Fortunately, no", Ulmar Din replied, "Once the Imperial escort appeared our men aborted the mission. No gains, but no losses either. We can't afford to take any risks."

"Speaking of risks", Corpus said, "I think I might need you to take some more risks than you are used to. It's important!"

Before Din could reply, Goodman interrupted. "Don't worry Argent Corpus. We're ready to do our part for the Rebellion!"

Din only nodded, but Corpus could clearly see that this was not what he wanted.

**

* * *

Imperial Garrison – Guest quarters  
Two weeks later**

Arkyn was bored. _There wasn't a single thing to do!_ All he could do was to get up and live the day. That was all.

The artefact was at the Institute and Captain Entaka had taken care of security. His men were good and Arkyn's presence was not needed. The same with the deciphering progress: The professor and his assistants were all experts and Arkyn's marginal knowledge of the Rakatan Empire was nothing compared to theirs.

So all he could do was _nothing_! The Dark Side inside was itching him, something inside him had to get out! Preferable Violently.

_Senseless aggression_,Arkyn thought,_ That's not my thing but if I don't get anything to do fast, I _will_ explode!_

Surprisingly, Tel had found another occupation. Commodore Xieng had mentioned a test drive of a modified starfighter and Tel had jumped at the chance. Currently he was on the _Ku Ro Hai_ shooting down practice drones.

Arkyn wished he had joined his friend but at that point it hadn't looked like a good idea. And 904 had always reminded him not to interfere with local affairs.

_Why can't I be like Tel sometimes?_ He wondered, _But then again, the things he does when he's in rage… better just be myself…_

The door opened and IMP-904 entered the room. "Good day, Master", he said.

"Hey, 904, what brings you here?" Arkyn replied.

"If you allow me this comment, Master, I noticed a light drop in your morale recently."

"I didn't know morale issues were problems for logisticians", Arkyn retorted.

"You would be surprised, Master", 904 said, "Morale is an important issue on the battlefield. Pure numbers and technology are not always enough."

Arkyn through himself back on the bed. "I'm just… bored. I don't have anything to do!"

"May I suggest you take opportunity of the fact that we are at a university?" 904 suggested, "Rudrig University has a wide variety of advanced and basic training courses, even for external and non-registered people; especially now that the free period is starting."

Arkyn thought for a minute. _I always liked electronics back home… Maybe I should give it a try._

904 hadn't finished, however. "Gaining additional skills is important for any member of the Imperial military. With the focus of the military shifting from expansion to peacekeeping, each soldier should think beyond the abilities of his or her own position."

"Hold it, 904", Arkyn said, "The last part was sounded a little bit too memorized for me." Although the term 'memorizing' is a little bit relative concerning droids.

"Indeed, Master", it was quoted from _The future Challenges of the Imperial Military Forces_, a paper written by Grand Moff Ardus Kaine of Oversector Outer. In my opinion this man's visions are not appraised enough.

"Ardus Kaine, huh", Arkyn said, "Maybe I'll keep him in mind, but now show me what courses this university has to offer. Can't hurt to take a look."

**

* * *

Shuttle DMIE-S3 – Near _Rudrig XIV_**

The small _Tribune_-class shuttle flew above the six heavy transports that were about to depart from the platform. Each one was loaded with the 'valuables' from the 'treasure room'. Of course everything was either hidden, re-declared or something similar so that everything seemed like a normal delivery for Din/Mataro Import-Export. Of the crews, only one person on the lead freighter knew what this fleet really carried, since only a small portion of the company was actually part of Rebel activity.

As 'Mr Antilles' Veil Corpus had 'bought' several goods from Din/Mataro and other places from Rudrig and was now transporting everything would be transported along the Perlemian Route, through the Salin Corridor to Botajef. There, other Rebel agents would receive the goods, all under a legal cover of course. From Botajef the good would 'official' go to Corellia, but in reality vanish and be smuggled to Dubrillion.

Now Ben Goodman and Veil Corpus were observing the launch of the convoy from orbital platform _Rudrig XIV_ via a company's shuttle.

An Imperial corvette moved by and went in formation with the freighters. Corpus felt a little uneasy about it, but Goodman had reassured him that this corvette was a regular escort until the freighters had cleared the system. They were just a regular, civilian convoy, like any other in the system.

"We appreciate your loyalty", Corpus said, "In current times we can need everything we can get."

"Hm, I'm just glad we got a little more room now down there", Goodman replied, "By the way, now that we're up here, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Corpus raised an eyebrow. "Go on", he said.

"It is about our leader, Ulmar Din. I feel that his passive style is not suited to lead a Rebel cell."

That was interesting. Corpus didn't want to get caught in an internal power struggle. That was not his mission and certainly not what the Rebellion was about. On the other hand, he had noticed Din's hesitation when he had mentioned future operations. "Your leader advises caution. That is understandable in your situation."

"Oh, I understand that perfectly", Goodman replied, "And after Strike Fear, we desperately needed his abilities. Without him, we would not have survived, but… he has changed. He has become more and more passive. Action he would have taken in the past, are now too risky for him. We withdraw more and more from our activities and I fear that will increase even more now that they are gone."

He pointed out of the window. "The goods from the treasure vault seemed like a burden to him – to be honest to all of us – and now that they're gone, he might suspend all activity."

"That's absurd", Corpus replied, "We need you, especially now. In fact, I have an op planned an I might need a ghost."

"Let's hope you're right, Agent Corpus", Goodman said and shook his head, "Because it would be an unfitting end for all his accomplishments. By the way, why haven't I heard about this operation of yours?"

"Because everything is still in my head", Corpus replied.

Goodman smiled. "Understood. And about that ghost you mentioned, I think I know someone who qualifies for that… Meet me tomorrow at the main building."

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Author's notes:

-The difference between piracy and privateering is not a large one. The Rebels used to hire pirates and had them raid Imperial assets. _Pirates and Privateers_ is a good source on this topic.

-Arkyn's interest in electronics was mentioned in the last story, I think. That's what earned him the nick-name 'Copper' back home.

-Grand Moff Ardus Kaine is the successor of Grand Moff Tarkin. His visions for the military are taken from the reforms he made when he formed the Pentastar Alignment in regular canon.

-The _Tribune_-class shuttle is from _Goroth: Slave of the Empire_.

-If you liked the story so far, feel free to leave a review, thanks.

-JCE1985.


	10. Act 2, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Din/Mataro Import-Export, A****dministrative building  
Rudrig Main Spaceport  
30:03:16**

Veil Corpus met with Ben Goodman the next day and they entered the secret underground base once again. This time he led Veil Corpus to a part of the base where he hadn't been before, a part heavily secured by several droid sentries and thick durasteel doors.

"This is our research department", Ben Goodman said, "But, as you can imagine, we are a little understaffed there."

Veil nodded. The labs were designed in a typical fashion, with white-tiled floors and walls and bright lights everywhere. He noticed several animals held in cages, screaming and trashing, but the sound-proof transparisteel windows absorbed everything.

They reached what Goodman called the 'main lab'. Clinically sterile like all the others, this one was by far the largest, with an enormous cage at the opposite wall and a similar large operating table in the center. Around it several FX-droids and medical equipment were arranged. Coprus could see the back of a person working on the table, while another, larger creature was being 'worked' upon. The working person had blue skin, pointy ears and a bald head. The most prominent feature, however, were large, membranous wings beneath the person's arms.

_Ah__, a Night-Soarer_, Corpus thought, _Interesting…_

When the door to the lab opened, they were greeted by an inhuman scream of pain from the creature on the table. However, it didn't stop the other person from continuing her work. Medical instruments whirred and clicked and went deeper into the creature's flesh.

"Dr Alari? Dr Alari?" Goodman shouted over the screams.

The Night-Soarer stopped her work and turned around and stomped towards the two newcomers. "Who disturbs my work?" She hissed with deep, smoky voice, "I gave strict instructions to be left alone! My work is in a crucial phase!"

Goodman smiled. "Dr Alari, this is Agent Corpus, a guest from High Command."

"Don't call me doctor, you idiot!" Alari hissed, "And I read the memos, despite what your meagre intellect believes!"

Goodman ignored all this; he was obviously used to this. "Agent Corpus here might have a mission for you. Agent Corpus?"

"I need a ghost", Corpus said.

"A ghost? Ah, yes, an infiltrator!" Alari made a disgusted face, "How come that I am still the _only_ qualified one around here? You knew for years I'm not interested in that!"

Goodman cleared his throat. "Despite her antics", he said, "Miss Alari is trained in Echani and can be quite quiet, when required. And since our leader has decided to drastically decrease the recruitment efforts, she is still our only infiltrator."

"I think Miss Alari is qualified for the mission I have in mind", Corpsu said diplomatically, "But tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Ha, finally someone who shows a little interest", Alari said and let the agent towards the operating table, "I do research here, Agent Corpus, research and science! My works in neural interface technology will change the galaxy!"

She pointed at the table. "This is my best work yet! Neural Experiment NX-A34! When finished, he will be able to handle even the most sophisticated computer systems."

"He's a gundark", Corpus said in a matter-of-fact way. On the table was a large, four-armed furry creature that had been cut open on several locations and bionic implants had been inserted everywhere.

"Isn't it ingenious?" Alari dreamily said, "Such a primitive beast and my work will transform him into a masterpiece of coordination, perception and reaction!"

"Is that the reason why you have _that_ in your lab?" Corpus said and pointed to the large T4-B tank at the labs wall. With all the medical equipment around, the military machine looked quite out-of-place.

Alari shrugged. "I have to work with what I have", she said, "Normally, a T4-B requires a crew of three, but NX-A34 will be able to handle it on his own. Admittedly the cockpit also required some modifications. But it will be glorious!"

"Now that is all very interesting", Corpus said, "But before we come to the mission, I have another question, just out of curiosity: Why do you refuse the title of 'doctor'? From what I've seen, you certainly qualify."

"My own modesty, really", Alari replied, "I was working on my doctor thesis when I joined this cell and although it is finished by now, I has yet to be published and approved. My ignorant colleagues from back then said I was too arrogant and self-serving and I don't want to prove they're right by claiming the title."

She paused for a moment, "But when my work is finished I will throw it in their faces and laugh when they realize I was right the whole time! Ha, ha, ha!

"Ahem", Corpus interrupted, "Now about my mission…"

**

* * *

Imperial Garrison – Guest Quarters  
Two days later**

Arkyn felt relaxed. 904's suggestion had been proven to be a good one: He had joined a basic electronics course. While many things taught there were still familiar to him from his hobby days on Kidriff 5, it was interesting to see everything from a different, more scientific perspective. And he had made some friends, too.

He had been invited to a party tonight. While he certainly looked forward to it, he still had to consider his choice of clothes. Since no one of his new friends new that he was a Dark Jedi working for the Empire, he couldn't appear there in his standard clothes. He had brought some civilian clothes with him, but not much. He would have to go to the city later and buy something adequate.

Worst thing is, I still have some good clothes on Byss, he thought, Maybe I should consider travelling with a little bit more luggage…

The door opened and 9A1-RA-7 came in. "Milord", the droid said, "A call for your from the _Night Warrior_."

Oh, right… Helsak is still here. Maybe he's getting bored, too…

"I have good news from home, milord", Helsak's holographic image said. Arkyn had gone to the communication center, where the small hologram of Commodore Helsak had already been waiting for him.

"What is it?" Arkyn asked.

"First, Admiral Gordon's promotion to High Admiral has finally come through", Helsak said with a bit of pride, "There will be a big ceremony on Cyphar and everyone with the rank of Commodore or higher is ordered to be present."

"With the expansion of the fleet, that wasn't unexpected", Arkyn said, "A well-deserved promotion, though. And the other thing?"

"My squadron is the next one scheduled to be augmented", Helsak replied, "Which means we have to return to fleet headquarters at Telemita as soon as possible."

Arkyn thought for a moment and then answered. "Well, I certainly won't stop you. Things are quiet right now. And we have another Sector Fleet here that'll help us out if we need anything. May the Emperor smile on you, Commodore."

"And on you, milord", Helsak said with a bow, before the hologram vanished.

Outside the chamber Tel was waiting for him. That was a surprise, since he hadn't seen his friend for a few days now.

"Caybasi called in", Tel said, "I was in the middle of a simulator session, no idea how he got that com-channel…"

"What did he want?" Arkyn asked.

"Oh, there has been a robbery, a break-in", Tel replied, "At the Professor's mansion. Nothing valuable was stolen, but Entaka and Caybasi are… concerned. Everything else at the institute – now."

_Was I wrong to send the fleet away?_ Arkyn wondered, _But no, it wouldn't have made a difference._

"Let's go", he said.

**

* * *

Institute for Xenoarcheology – Conference room ****C102  
Later**

"According to the preliminary police report and Professor Zillcen, the only things stolen were several datacards."

The conference room had only place for about a dozen people, but it was barely filled to the half. Apart from Tel and Arkyn, there were only Captain Entaka, Lieutenant Caybasi, Professor Zillcen and his secretary, Cee Lenn. IMP-904 was standing in a corner and for the moment remained quiet. Commodore Xieng was present, too, this time as a three-dimensional hologram transmitted from the _Carrack_-cruiser _Na Kuri._ Professor Zillcen was very concerned about this. After all, it had been his house and his work that had been stolen.

"What was on these datacards?" Arkyn asked.

"An automated translation program I have written; for Rakatan languages", Professor Zillcen quietly said.

"Don't we have droids for that?" Tel asked.

"No we don't!" Professor Zillcen replied, slightly irritated. "Translator droids come only with living languages. Dead languages don't sell well."

He leant back and sighed. "Besides, the only droids we have belong to the Xim Department."

"So, whoever this program now has, can translate any Rakatan text?" Arkyn asked again.

"It's not finished", the Professor replied, "Almost finished. There are still some glitches, but it's a great help if you understand the language. And before you ask: Yes I have a back-up. Several of them, in fact."

"About possible suspects…", Arkyn began.

"The only… witness", Caybasi carefully said and Arkyn noted how the Professor winced a little on that, "could not give us reliable information. So far we have no evidence that this incident is related to our project and we can leave this case to the local police."

Everyone on the table nodded.

"With that would like to conclude this meeting", Captain Entaka said, "I like to remind everyone, that Professor Zillcen will present the first results about your artefact this afternoon. The presentation will be held at the S040 Seminar Room."

**

* * *

Din/Mataro Import-Export, A****dministrative building  
Secret Rebel Base – Conference room  
Same time**

"Let' recapitulate, shall we?" Ben Goodman said. "Please report."

Alari's mission last night had been a success, although not everything had gone smoothly. For the debriefing, Corpus and Alari were here, of course, as well as Ben Goodman and Ulmar Din. The latter had a very sour face, indicating that he wasn't happy with the outcome.

Alari sighed. "Hokay, everything's in the report anyway, but here we go again: I went to the mansion, deactivated the alarm, snuck past the sensors into his working room. There were a lot of datacards and computers, so I searched and sliced around until I found something interesting – and then I left. Clean and easy. Now can I go back to my lab?"

"Not so fast", Corpus said, "The mission was a partial success, but it was unfortunate you couldn't find anything of the artefact we were looking for."

"I guess the Professor is smart enough not to bring any top-secrets projects home", Goodman commented.

"Well, it was to be expected", Corpus continued, "But I heard there was a witness… And the police reports give a surprisingly accurate report of your species. Night-Soarers aren't very common on Rudrig."

Alari sighed. "Look, it wasn't my fault! Everything had gone smoothly, but then this kid showed up and stumbled into the room. How should I have known she couldn't sleep?"

"An unfortunate incident, indeed", Corpus agreed, "but the Empire now has a very good description of you."

"I scared the kriff out of her (and she of me, too), and we both ran off", Alari explained, "How old was she? Seven?"

"Five", Goddman added.

"See?" Alari said, "She probably doesn't remember much anyway. So the police will think the girl saw the burglar and thought it was a ghost. She got scared, ran off and her mind made something up. Case closed, just like all the others. Now, about my lab…"

Corpus looked up. "What 'others'?"

"Maybe I can explain", Goodman said. "Over the past years, Miss Alari had been on several missions, of which not all had been a success. Since she had been only spotted from afar and never been caught and due to her distinctive racial feature, she has entered the local… myth scene as the 'Wraith of Rudrig'. Of course many of the associations you might find with her have spawned out of pure superstition."

"I like it", Alari said, "Gives you the feeling of being special, or in my case even more special. And, according to Mr Goodman, provides a good cover if a mission should not go as planned."

"Although this gives us the opportunity to operate a little bit more freely", Goodman said with a half-angry, half-concerned look to Ulmar Din, "We tend not to strain our luck. In the case we have here, it is most likely that the police will write it off as another ghost-sighting and look for a regular burglar."

Corpus thought for a moment. "Maybe you are right", he finally said, "But you should keep a low profile for the time being."

"I promise, agent, I won't leave my lab", Alari said, "My true profession is science! And in the end, not even the Empire can stop true science!"

After Goodman and Alari had left, Din took Corpus aside. "Agent may I have a word with you?"

Corpus nodded. "Yes, commander, what is it?"

"While I understand that your mission is vital to the Rebellion", Din began, "I ask you to not initiate any further missions."

Corpus was a little surprised. "Well, we certainly have to do something, otherwise we cannot call ourselves a 'rebellion'", he diplomatically replied.

"But you have to understand our situation here, Agent", Din replied, almost pleading. "We live under constant danger! The Empire is all around us, one false step and we all might die! I have spent the last years – ever since Strike Fear – to keep my people save, to prevent another disaster! So please, Agent, do not threaten all that I have achieved!"

Veil Corpus suddenly remembered what Goodman had told him a while ago. _May he was right and Din _had_ become too afraid…_

"Well, commander", Corpus said once again in a diplomatic tone. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with overly cautious local commanders. "I understand your position completely and I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Din let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Agent, thank you."

With that, the topic was closed, but Corpus wouldn't his mission be hindered by this. So far he had achieved not much: One translation program that he would immediately transfer to Gan-ma-ki. But he had yet to make contact with Professor Zillcen and try to recruit him, but his hopes weren't high. From what he could tell, the man was a loyal citizen.

_Hopefully Gan-ma-ki is more successful in recruiting Dr Antilles…_

**

* * *

Institute for Xenoarcheology – ****Seminar room S040  
Afternoon**

The room was larger than the conference room where they had been this morning. It had room for a lot more people and was used for teaching, too. The Professor was here, as well as Lenn, Caybasi, Entaka, IMP-904, Xieng (once again via hologram, this time from the _Na Kuri_'s _galley_) and six others. They looked like students to Arkyn and he wasn't sure if they should be allowed in here, but apparently neither Caybasi nor Entaka seemed to be bothered, so it should be all right.

Two of them were non-humans, one was a male Zygerrian and the other was a female near-human, with pale skin and black eyes. The others were all humans, one of them female and – as Arkyn thought to himself – not unattractive. Now that he thought of it, she had been the first thing he noticed when he had come here. He wondered why…

Arkyn shook his head and looked back to the front. _Focus Arkyn!_, he told himself, _You are on a mission here. _

"Good day, gentlebeings", the Professor began his speech and the first images appeared from the projector, "As you all know, I will now present the first results of the artefact recently unearthed on Regal IV.

"This artefact dates back to around 32,000 years Before Empire, roughly three-thousand years after the establishment of the Rakatan space nation, the so-called Infinite Empire. It is a mass data storage device with a semi-intelligent computer system, currently inoperable. It was meant to be used by the higher cast of lore keepers, so the whole programming had been done in a programming language only used and understood by them.

"The lore keepers of this era were the highest instance of the Empire and their rulers and also the only ones who could use the force. Every other Rakatan found who was force-sensitive was either taken in at an early age or killed."

"Similar to the Jedi", Captain Entaka commented.

"Yes, indeed", the Professor continued, "But that is of no relevance for us now. The sources tell us that this cast was extremely elitist and paranoid, constantly fearing the betrayal of their own servants. Which was, of course, what finally happened: A slave uprising brought the end of them around the same time this artefact had been created."

"Excuse me, Professor", Caybasi asked, "But to what I have read, the Rakatan Empire did not begin to decline until two-thousand years later. How is that possible?"

"Ah, a good question", Professor Zillcen replied, "Slave revolts and civil war did indeed bring the end to the Infinite Empire, but not this one. The lore keepers were extremely oppressive and ruthless, not to say bloodthirsty. This slave revolt came together with an uprising of the own Rakatan populace which overthrew the lore keeper's regime. After that, a new Rakatan government took over and the Empire continued to exist – until their ultimate downfall.

"Now for this artefact: The whole Rakatan culture was thriving towards superlatives and this artefact shows us nothing different: Apparently there had been a project, called the 'Eye of the One', which had been planned as another show of Rakatan culture. However, during the uprising, the keepers decided to abandon this project and concentrate on more… political pressing events."

"So, the whole thing is nothing but a thought experiment?" Arkyn asked, "There is no hidden superweapon out there?"

"To be honest, I don't know – yet. Apparently several parts of the program's code had been removed. The cuts are to clean – every time at the right place – that we think the parts had been deliberately removed and possibly hidden."

"And where?" Tel asked

"Well, we have sent the included Star Map to Rear Admiral Lo-Zhen of the Astrogation Department. So far, we haven't received any results. What we know, however, is that the project was abandoned after the uprising. The new government was still an oppressing, enslaving and exploiting culture, but it tended to be more on the creating side: While the keepers worked their slaves to death, the new government nursed them, fed them and actually cared – albeit little – about their safety. While the keepers tended to create massive weapons, the new government created factories or other non-destructive symbols."

"That sounds almost apologetic, Professor", Captain Entaka said.

"Don't get me wrong, Captain", Professor Zillcen replied, "I'm glad their rule is over, but one has to admit that the Rakatans had made some very impressive achievements."

"In any case", Arkyn spoke, "I think that was a very interesting overview, Professor. But if I got you right, we still have to wait for further results before we can make any further decisions."

"I'm afraid so", the Professor replied.

After that there were only a few questions left and the group dissolved quickly. On the way out, Lieutenant Caybasi overheard two students talking.

"Did you hear about last night?" One of them said. It was the Zygerrian. "Break in at the Professor's house and the rumors say it was the Wraith!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the other one, a young woman, said. "She's a myth!"

"Say what you want, Aturia", he replied, "But I know she's real!"

"Excuse me", Caybasi interrupted them, "But I happened to overhear your conversation. What did you say about the Wraith?"

"The Wraith of Rudrig, Sir", the Zygerrian said, "Don't tell me you haven't heard about her?"

"I have, although my knowledge so far is limited to the rumors."

"Well, then let me tell you the whole true story", the Zygerrian said with a theatrical tone.

"Superstitious nonsense", the near-human student said as she walked by. The other girl – Aturia – raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"I think I'll agree with – as strange as that may sound", she said, "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

"Ignore her… Lieutenant, right?" The Zygerrian said and Caybasi nodded. "The story begins during my first semester. When I started studying here, I also joined a Echani martial arts course – and there she was: Alari: The Wraith of Rudrig!

"Although it pains me to admit it, I never got to know her very well. She was an instructor for the advanced classes and I wasn't very advanced at that time. But whenever I saw her, I was fascinated: This blue skin, these wings – Night-Soarers are a really fascinating species, don't you think?"

"It sounds to me", Caybasi replied, "that you had quite a crush on her, Mr…"

"Wua'lin", the Zygerrian replied with a shrug, "Greg Wua'lin. And maybe I had. But like I said, I never changed more words with her than the occasional greeting. She was generally very reserved and did not come very often – At least not to the beginner's course. Maybe it was more of a personal fantasy than anything real. And then there was the accident…"

"Accident?"

"Yes, once again during my first semester: She was a doctoral candidate at a biological department, working on cybernetics – I think. One day, when I came to practice, the trainer announced that she had died in a fire the night before.

"We were all shocked – of course – especially those who had known her better. And that's it. Alari had died – but her soul remained on the campus – haunting us from time to time."

"Very interesting, indeed", Caybasi said. So this myth has a real core – not unexpected. Maybe I can find out more in the archives. "Can you tell me anything else?"

Once again, Wua'lin shrugged. "Stories, rumors – anything. I have kept track of her appearances just for fun. Of course there are others, who are more… obsessed. There is even a forum on our holonet. I can give you the address."

"I would appreciate that", Caybasi replied.

"You're welcome", Wua'lin replied, "But don't take everything there for granted. She has become a myth and myths tend to grow to more than they really are."

"I'll keep that in mind."

**

* * *

Shuttle **_**Shang Shou Yi**_**  
Near Rudrig  
Three days later**

Commodore Xieng came up from the back cockpit to the passenger section. "Well, that was the _Na Kuri_. Where do we head next?"

"According to my information, corvette _Fha Huang_ is closest to us", GY-IPS1 said. Otherwise known as 'Gypsy', this meter-high GY-I droid was the information center of Xieng's staff.

"We could visit _Oupost R7_ again", Line Captain Ngyin Ho Fai said. The chubby and round-headed man had the post of the Vice Squadron commander. Known to be life-enjoying and easy-going about practically everything, he was everybody's friend.

"Maybe we could return to Rudrig", General Xia Hou said carefully. Despite being a General and Chief of Starfighter operations, she was very shy and reluctant in social activities. She was only here because Xieng had practically dragged her out of her office onboard the _Ku Ro Hai_. Nevertheless, she could become a ruthless fury behind the controls of a TIE. "Maybe we could see Captain Entaka?"

"Hmm, maybe", Xieng replied. "Other suggestions? Saito?"

Saito Kurushagi looked up beneath his helmet. He was not a member of the Imperial military: He was a mercenary and a close friend of Lee Xieng. Ever since he first appeared during Strike Fear he had not left the Commodore's side. The story behind him was still unknown to all staff members. "Wherever you want to go, Lee", he said with a deep and quiet voice. "It's your fleet. But there was this nice Lieutenant onboard the _Tagayashi_."

"The _Tagayashi_ is currently near the fourth planet", Gypsy commented. "Estimated travel time five hours at maximum MGLT."

"Well, maybe", Xieng said. "But I think we…"

He never had the opportunity to finish the sentence as the intercom interrupted him. "Cockpit to Commodore Xieng" said the voice of the shuttle's pilot, "Commodore, come in please!"

Xieng sighed and pressed the response button. "What is it?"

The pilot's voice seemed unsure. "Uh, sir? You better come up here!"

_If we're under attack, the pilots would have sounded the alarm_, Xieng thought, _So what is it now?_

He walked back to the cockpit and saw what had the pilots so startled: Before the green orb that was Rudrig, a white dagger-shape weapon platform and symbol of power floated in space: An _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer.

"What the…", Xieng begun. "I thought the _Night Warrior_ had already left!"

"Uh, sir?" the co-pilot said, "This is the _Guen Hen Dao_, Moff Makao's flagship. And he's not very pleased."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Author's notes:

-This chapter shows that both sides – the Rebels and the Empire had made a little progress towards uncovering the Rakatan weapon.

-The part of the Rakatan Empire's history shows that even in a galaxy-wide empire, nothing remains constant.

-The Astrogation Department is a part of a Sector Fleet responsible for updating hyperspace routes and planning of jump vectors. It's the equivalent of a Systems Force, although it has a pure support character.

-The last part introduces Xieng's staff members, apart from Captain Entaka. Each member, no matter on what side of the conflict, is an individual.

-The name of Xieng's shuttle, _Shang Shou Yi_ is the only one among the all the pseudo-asian names that has a meaning: _Leader One._ The other ones are just made up. If they can be translated at all – it was not intentional.

-I hope you enjoyed the story so far and if you did, feel free to leave a review. Thanks.

-JCE1985.


	11. Interlude 2

**Interlude – Treasure Hunt**

"_With over 25,000 years of computer records alone, the idea that anything – artifacts, cities, weapons – has been 'lost' is absurd. In my experience, if something can't be found, it's because someone wanted it that way._"  
-Dr. Henrietya "Corellia" Antilles, "Xenoarchaelogy Defined", _New Journal of Ancient Studies_ (3678.10)

**Malanose – Gree Enclave (Ver****agi Sector)****  
Abandoned Researcher facility  
30:03:13**

Malanose – a planet at the edge of civilized space. A world covered in dust and decay – and memories. Once this world had been pulsating with the strength of the mighty Gree Empire that had ruled this part of the galaxy and now all that remained was remnants of mystic technology-

The empire of the Gree – like so many others – had fallen: Their worlds became covered in ruins that told their tale to those who want to learn from history – or those who just want to steal the treasure of the past.

Dr Corellia Antilles was probably both. She was widely known as an expert for ancient and forgotten civilisations, but also as a specialist to find lost treasures in tight spots. And this was once again such a mission. An anonymous young curator had called her to find the Codex of T'tok, a work assembled by one of the last leaders of the Researcher cast and presumable hidden here on Malanose. Now the curator couldn't just go to this world and pick the piece up – that would be too easy: There was a reason why this part of the Veragi sector was called the Gree _Enclave_. But Dr Corellia Antilles, who was a friend of his father, had more than one way to reach forbidden worlds.

Dr Anitlles stepped up a ramp and looked over the ruined plaza that lay before her. Malanose was a ruined city-world. Nature had only reclaimed a part of the world – even after almost thirty-thousand years. The tall and monolithic buildings still reached high into the sky and were a silent monument for the long gone glory of the Gree.

She took out a datapad and compared the notes of the curator with the landscape markings around her.

"Dr Antilles?" her Bimm companion asked as he unloaded the equipment from the speeder, "Dr Antilles? Which way?"

Pacos was a treasure hunter, similar to Corellia Antilles herself. But the small, furry Bimm was young and inexperienced – but ambitious. She had picked him up on Asation, after he had claimed to know his way around Malanose. So far he had been a good help.

Corellia Antilles put her old hat back on and pointed towards a building almost opposite to the ramp where they were. "This way", she said.

**

* * *

Several hours later  
Underground**

The basement of the building had been a labyrinth – a dangerous one. Originally it had been designed to keep intruders out and the inhabitants save. Now, after almost thirty millennia, some of the systems were still active – mostly because they were of mechanical nature – or they had activated a long time ago and blockaded the path now, or the corridor had simply collapsed.

All these things had kept Dr Antilles and Pacos from getting any closer to the center of the labyrinth – the Codex Chamber.

"Careful now", Dr Antilles warned her companion and pointed along the corridor. Like all the other corridors, this one was tiled on ground, walls and ceiling and plunged into diffuse grey light. This whole place looked like a haunted house: Silent, abandoned, but still vigilant.

"Another trap, Dr Antilles?" Pacos asked.

Dr Antilles nodded. "I know this one: Don't step on any marked tiles – or die." She pointed with a laser marker on several tiles. "Don't step _under_ any marked tiles in the ceiling – or die. Don't cross any 'barriers' formed by opposing marked tiles on the walls – or die. Understood?"

Pacos gulped. "Is there any tile we _can_ step on? Or under?"

Dr Antilles gave him a reassuring smile. "Just follow my lead."

With that Dr Antilles carefully stepped forward and worked her way through the traps. One step after another she worked her was forward, carefully evading any dangerous tiles and certain doom. After reaching about the half of this trap-maze, Pacos began to follow her, trying to follow Dr Antilles footsteps. His body was shaking and sweat ran over his face.

"Who builds something like that?" he asked after reaching the midway himself. "How is this possible?"

"It's actually only a security system, Pacos", Dr Antilles explained, watching him from the end of the trap. "This system was never supposed to be active on a day-to-day basis, only at night. Think of it as an ancient laser-grid: You don't put something like that into your bank just to tick off your employees, you do it to protect your stuff."

"Oh", Pacos said with sudden realisation, "But why…"

That moment he didn't pay attention and that was all enough for him to slip. He swung with his arms, desperately hoping to regain balance, but the more he did so, the more he came closer and closer to the death-trap…

CRACK!

A stinging pain hit his arm and as he looked he saw the old leather whip that Dr Antilles always carried had slung around his arm. Before he could scream in pain or even realize what had happened, Dr Antilles yanked the small Bimm with such a force that he literally flew through the rest of the trap. As he flew, he saw the corridor behind him being filled with bright blue flashed of lighting, crackling between the marked tiles.

"Still active after all these years…" Antilles mumbled before she kneeled down to her companion. "Lesson for ongoing treasure hunters, Pacos: When evading a trap, never get distracted. Understood?"

Pacos was still in shock. "Ahm…"

"Now get up", Antilles said. "How is your arm?"

Pacos looked down and saw the red streaks where the whip had hit him. It burned and after the adrenaline rush was gone it would hurt a lot more. "Ehm… fine", he mumbled, "I think… Dr Antilles?"

"What is it, Pacos?"

"Thank you… for saving my life."

"You're welcome", she said with a smile, "Now let's get moving, we aren't finished here!"

**

* * *

Main Chamber  
Later**

Finally, they had arrived at their destination: A hexagonal chamber with a crystalline stasis block in the middle. Inside the field, on a thin pedestal, was a small, irregular-shaped ancient Gree device: The Codex of T'tok. The walls were filled with ancient control panels and one of them would release the Codex.

Dr Antilles carefully studied the panels and Pacos absorbed every little notion or comment she whispered. "That's it", she exclaimed after a while and pressed a large panel in the wall.

The room rumbled and from the ground, a hexagonal rail emerged around the stasis field. Like the walls, it contained panels and switches.

"This is the control grid for the field", Antilles explained, "Now all we have to do is…"

"S- step away from the panel", Pacos said with a commanding, but shaking voice. Antilles turned around to see Pacos with a blaster pistol in hands and pointing it at her.

"Pacos, what are you doing", Antilles demanded to know, but nonetheless followed Pacos' orders.

"This thing…" he said and pointed at the Codex, "It'll make me very rich. Some people will pay more for it than some stupid museum."

While keeping the pistol aimed at Dr Antilles, he slowly moved towards the control rail. "Now this shouldn't be so hard…", he mumbled.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you", Dr Antillles interrupted him.

Pacos turned around. "And why not?"

"There might still be a security field active. The Gree were known…"

"Shut up!" Pacos shouted and turned back to the rail, "Do you really think I am so stupid to let you at the controls so you can…"

His hand touched the rail and in the moment he touched it a silvery blue security field that surrounded the rail flashed up and reduced Pacos, his gear, clothes and blaster to ashes in a matter of a mere blink of an eye.

The room was silent and Dr Antilles was alone. The field was still active and the Codex was still on the pedestal in the middle.

Antilles let out a sigh. "Why am I not surprised?"

**

* * *

Asation**** – Gree Enclave (Veragi Sector)  
Spaceport cantina  
30:03:18**

_Another business finished_, Antilles thought, sipping on her drink. The curator had been very pleased that the Codex had been found and secured. Right now it was on its way out of the enclave to the Core, but that was not of Antilles' concern.

Right now her thoughts were more focused on her own imminent future: She had not the best relations with the Empire and some of her past jobs had gotten her in more or less serious trouble with the law. Not that she liked the Empire much, either, but somehow she had to make a living. Contracts like this one had become more and more rare, the more the Empire had tightened its grip on the market for artefacts. _The rumours say the Emperor himself has an interest in lost artefacts_, Antilles thought, _I wonder why…_

"Dr Antilles", a voice brought her back to reality. An Advozse had approached her table. He wore rugged spacer's clothing and made a serious impression. That could be a new opportunity…

"That depends", she answered and leaned forward.

The Advozse sat down in her booth, "My name is Lionel Gan-ma-ki. Currently the people I work for are looking for a lost Rakatan artefact. Interested so far?"

"Rakatan…" Antilles thought for a moment, "I haven't seen Rakatan ruins for a few years, but I know a few bits. What is this 'artefact' you look for?"

"A… device hidden by its creators a while ago. We don't know its exact purpose, but we have a few clues. We might to travel around a bit."

"So you know there is something somewhere out there in the galaxy and you only have a few hints. Sounds more like a long-time project to me."

Gan-ma-ki nodded. "To be honest, we don't have a time-scale planned but the sooner the better, of course."

Antilles nodded. "Of course."

"I will not deny that there a few risks involved", Gan-ma-ki continued, "But I have some… specialists that will provide security."

"You mean we will clash with the Empire", Antilles responded dryly.

"I can't deny it's a possibility", Gan-ma-ki replied. "Still interested?"

Antilles sighed. "I will probably regret this, but all right: You have your archaeologist. But I have a few conditions myself."

"I'm listening."

"I will be completely in charge of research and excavation."

"Of course."

"And these 'security specialists' will obey me, too, unless it _specifically_ involves security issues. I have seen more than one dig ruined by careless mercenaries."

"My men a well disciplined", Gan-ma-ki replied, "But I agree."

"Very well", Antilles said and stood up, extending her hand, "To a good partnership then."

Gan-ma-ki stood up and took Dr Antilles hand. "To a good partnership."

**End of Interlude**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

-The opening quote is from the story _Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd_.

-The Gree Enclave is from the old _Adventure Journals_.

-In case it wasn't obvious, Dr Henrietya "Corellia" Antilles is supposed to be a female, Star Wars version of Indiana Jones.

-That's for the interlude, the main story will continue in the next chapter.

-If you liked the story so far or have any questions, feel free to leave a review, thanks.

-JCE1985.


	12. Act 2, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rudrig – Tion Hegemony  
Imperial Garrison – Guest Quarters  
30:03:21 – Late Morning**

"C'mon Arkyn", Tel said loudly and shook the sleeping body of his friend, "Wake up!"

"Lemme sleep", a barely awake Arkyn mumbled back.

"It is astonishing to see what you humans do to yourself sometimes", IMP-904, who was waiting in the door, commented.

"Shut up, droid!" Tel shouted and turned towards 904 "Do something useful in a while and bring us some caf!"

"I am a military protocol droid", 904 protested, but left nonetheless, "Not a household droid!"

Tel shook his head. This was all one big mess. Arkyn was still in bed and wouldn't get up soon, thanks to the party where he had been invited to. He had seen him like this a few times on Byss, where he sometimes had left the Citadel and snuck into the starport entertainment areas. If he had returned before dawn at all, Arkyn would not get out of the bed for _hours_.

Not that it had mattered much back on Byss. Other darksiders did far worse things to themselves and their surroundings than partying for a night, but this morning Moff Makao had parked his Star Destroyer over Rudrig. Somehow he had gotten wind of the break-in at the Professor's mansion and that the two Dark Lords were not as old and powerful as the initial conversation had made him believe. So now he had personally taken care of the operations here on Rudrig, despite the only thing he knew about the project was that an object was stored at the Institute of Xenoarchaeology.

Naturally for a Moff the first thing he had done was to order a full assembly of all troops. That included the 9,700 Navy Troopers and Stormtroopers from the _Guen Hen Dao_ as well as the complete ground garrison of 3,000 men and women. (Emergency stand-by for the institute as well as the surveillance personnel on site included). The only persons left at the garrison were he, Arkyn and a bunch of droids.

Tel was not one to think much about consequences, he usually did things on instinct, but even he knew this was bad. _It was clear that the Rebels were after the artifact and that it was now unguarded. That was..._

"Allright, allright", Arkyn moaned and tossed the blankets away, "You're emitting so much worry I can't sleep anyway."

At the same time 904 came back, carrying a tray with cups of hot caf. Arkyn gladly took one and drank a few sips.

"So", he finally said, "What's the story?"

"While you were... recovering", Tel explained, "Moff Makao finally decided to come over and take over things. He somehow found out about the break-in and thought he alone could save the Empire..."

"Whoa, whoa..." Arkyn interrupted him, "First, we are in charge here and we made that clear to the Moff. Second, we don't know if the break-in and our project are even related and third..."

"And third, he has pulled everyone – and I mean everyone – over to the Main Admin Building to listen to his speech. Including surveillance and emergency response. He even had us ordered to attend. But I made clear to the messenger that we don't take orders from him."

Arkyn fell back onto the bed. "Great... Just great. That means the institute is completely unguarded."

"That's right", Tel replied and tossed Arkyn some new clothes, "So we better hurry! Luckily 904 had a speeder prepared for us"

When Tel, Arkyn and 904 arrived at the speeder bay, 9A1-RA-7 waited for them next to a V-35. "Good morning, Gentlebeings", he said and handed them over a datapad, "Your speeder is prepared and ready to go. I have taken the liberty to transmit the broadcast of Moff Makao's speech to this pad. My fellow droid mentioned you might be interested."

"Yes, that's fine", Arkyn said while he hopped into the speeder, "Thanks."

While they raced to the Institute, they had a chance to listen to Moff Makao's speech.

**

* * *

University of Rudrig Main Building – Plaza  
Same time**

It was a truly magnificent sight: Thousands of loyal subordinates assembled only to listen to him. At moments like this, it felt good to be in charge. Moff Makao took another moment to once again gaze over the assembled soldiers (and some civilians who had come to watch the spectacle), before he continued his speech.

"Yes, standing here truly is a privilege, my fellow soldiers, and it shows me – no the whole galaxy why we, the Empire, will always be victorious!"

Moff Makao was standing on the balcony of the Main Building, where usually the governor (who was also the headmaster), would speak to the citizens or students. Said governor, Professor Oballo, was now standing behind the Moff, together with his staff, several of the Moff's staff members and Commodore Xieng and his staff. Everyone could see they were not happy to be here.

"But as much as this is a privilege and honor, these are sad circumstances that have forced me to come here. Agents of the Empire, sent to our humble place from the highest authority, on a secret mission, had suffered a terrible backlash at the hands of unknown forces. And with sadness it is that I have to inform you that this was only the fault of the local commander!

"Therefore, with great reluctance, I take this responsibility upon myself, to protect the agents and their project, for the greater good of the Empire..."

**

* * *

Institute for Xenoarcheology  
A few minutes later**

"So", Arkyn summarized, still with a throbbing head, "Apart from withdrawing all of our guards and shouting out our presence to the whole sector, what else did he do?"

Tel looked down on another datapad. "Caybasi sent a report a few minutes ago: He put the spaceport under lockdown and withdrew all military ships back to the planet. And apparently he brought his personal group of ISB and CompForce lackeys who are skimming the campus right now."

"This just keeps getting better and better", Arkyn complained and brought the speeder around a corner. "At least he didn't shout out our names!"

"Give him time, Arkyn", Tel replied, "According to 904, Makao can talk for a very long time..."

"That is quite right", 904 said from the back seat, "The droids at the garrison told me that Moff Makao has a habit of telling everything to everyone – as long as there is a crowd to applaud."

Arkyn shook his had, but his thoughts were interrupted by Tel only moments later.

"We're here and heh – look who's here!"

The institute looked as normal as usual – but this time Tel and Arkyn knew it really was – but in front of it a man in a black Intelligence uniform awaited them – Lieutenant Caybasi.

"Greetings, Sirs", he said as the two Dark Jedi got out of the car, "I've been expecting you."

"Glad you're here, Caybasi", Arkyn said.

"Weren't you summoned, too?" Tel asked.

Caybasi snickered. "Oh, that would be a day to remember when an _Intelligence_ officer takes orders from the _Navy_!"

"Well technically..." Arkyn began.

"Technically, I've bought us some time", Caybasi continued, "And I've contacted the local police forces to establish a temporary surveillance perimeter. Not the best solution, but it'll work for now."

"Good work", Arkyn said and let out a sigh of relief. "But we better check on the institute personally. 904, you stay with Caybasi! Now that the Moff has told the Galaxy we're here, we better be careful!"

**

* * *

Rudrig Spaceport – Hotel  
Room 328  
Same Time**

Agent Veil Corpus sat on the bed of his room and watched the public holofeed with amazement. The situation had changed for the better. After weeks of sitting around, now was the chance to do something.

He reached around and picked up his comlink. After a few moments he had reached Goodman.

"Din/Mataro Import Export, Ben Goodman", the voice at the other end said.

"Greeting. This is Max Antilles."

"Ah, Mr Antilles", Goodman replied without change in tone, "I expected your call."

"It seems that the boundary conditions of our deal have changed."

"Yes, I have heard of similar event. But I think we need to discuss this in person."

"Agreed. When can we meet?" Corpus asked.

"How about right now?" Goodman suggested. "Why don't you come over and I have a conference room ready."

"A very good idea."

**

* * *

ISS **_**Guen Hen Dao**_** – Moff Makao's office  
Several hours later**

"No, no, no!" Moff Makao shouted at Commodore Xieng. "This is unacceptable! Call back your ships immediately!"

"But Moff Makao, if you would let me explain...", Xieng tried to say.

"No!" the Moff interrupted him. "You will call your ships back! There is nothing important in the Rudrig system except Rudrig! The spaceport is here! The university is here! The Imperial Agents are here! _I_ am here!"

"But when we neglect the system, we will jeopardize security..."

"Like you did in the past? All your 'patrolling the system' nonsense, your absence from your command post... Did it prevent this break in security?"

"That was only a minor break-in..."

"No!" The Moff again shouted, "Can't you see the bigger picture? Am I surrounded by idiots?"

Makao paused for a moment, before he continued in a calm voice. "Commodore, you have a direct order: Recall all your ships to Rudrig and develop a deployment plan that will secure the secret project. In the meantime, I'll take all planetary troops to the Northern Mountains on a manoeuvre. I will personally bring them in shape. Is that clear?"

Seeing that arguing would not bring anything, Xieng saluted. "Understood, Sir", Xieng said and paused for a moment. "May I ask who will provide security for the 'project' while all the troops are in the mountains?"

"Don't worry about it, Commodore", Moff Makao answered with a smile. "My personal staff of ISB officers will take care of this first thing in the morning. The reports I've heard about the grievances there... It demands immediate action!"

_And that's why you leave it unguarded for a whole night, idiot!_ Xieng thought, but didn't say. With fears for the future he left the room.

Moff Makao lent back in his chair and took a deep breath. _Another problem taken care of. Why were things always so complicated? When words had reached him about the situation on Rudrig, he had almost got a heart attack: Criminals running free... The so-called elite Imperial agents? Nothing but children... He then knew that he had to step in or the project would have failed – and with it his career. He knew that when he would bring it to a successful end, he could finally return to the Core._

"Moff Makao", the voice of his assistant said through the intercom, "A call from Rudrig. Apparently these Agents... Audio only."

Makao sighed. One problem solved, another one coming up... "Patch them through..."

"Moff Makao", the voice said, as distorted as it had been last time, but this time Makao was not impressed. "We need to talk!"

"Indeed", Makao said calmly and paused. Just before the voice on the other end wanted to speak again, Makao interrupted. "Listen up, boys: I know you are feeling big, strong and invincible right now. You can handle everything the galaxy can throw at you! But you have no idea what's it like out here, so you better stay back and let the adults handle it!

"I know you don't like it and I know you feel like the most important person in the galaxy. You might not believe it, but we 'old people' were once young, too and we felt the same. But that changed. And you will changed, too, believe me. So as I said before: Stay back and let me handle this delicate situation. Once the project is resolved successfully, you will thank me. And that you can believe as well!"

With that, he closed the channel. Once again he could only shake his head. _Kids these days..._

**

* * *

Institute for Xenoarch****aeology – Common area**

Arkyn looked at the comlink he held. He couldn't believe what the Moff just said to them. And worse – Tel had heard it, too. You didn't need to be force-sensitive to know that he was angry.

"Calm down, Tel", Arkyn casually said over his friend's heavy breathing.

"I _won't _calm down!" He shouted, "I'll go up there and have a little talk with our dear Moff – up close and _personal_!"

"I may not have experience", Arkyn replied, "But going up against a Star Destroyer single-handedly is not good for your health."

"Oh yeah?" Tel shouted back, "Watch me!"

"I'd rather not", Arkyn said, still relatively calm, "But I wonder... Was the Moff right?"

"You can't be serious", Tel dryly replied.

"Well... Think about it", Arkyn explained, "We are young... And we don't have that much experience either. Makes you wonder if us being in charge was a mistake..."

"Nonsense!"

"Maybe, maybe not. I mean, we surely don't know everything... We frequently leave special tasks to other people. But was it wrong to leave Entaka in charge of security? Or Farah to lead the Battle of Marol? If we don't have the skill to do something, we let someone do it that can!"

"Which is a very wise approach, Master", 904 said, who had remained silent for a while. "While Moff Makao thinks that being in charge means to do everything in his way, you only give assignments and let people do their jobs. Which is in most cases the more effective solution."

"Thanks, 904", Arkyn sighed and threw himself back into the seat. The last night was still in his body.

A student – Arkyn recognized him as Marc Strahn from the days before – came in and took a cup of caf. "Problems with the Moff?" He asked when he saw the worried face of Arkyn.

"Is it that obvious?" Arkyn asked.

Marc sat down. "Moff Makao is not as bad as it seems", he said, what earned him two perplexed looks. "Well, he is incompetent and narcissistic, but strangely enough, he has a relatively competent staff – or so I've heard."

"Any ideas, then?" Tel asked.

"From the way things usually go, the Moff screws things up a little, and his people make the result not as bad as it looked at first. You'll see, tomorrow things will look a little better!"

**

* * *

Institute for Xenoarch****aeology – plaza  
Next morning**

Unfortunately Marc was not right. When Arkyn arrived at the Institute the next morning, it was surrounded by a cordon of ISB operatives.

"Damn it!" Tel exclaimed as he got out of the speeder, "ISB! Now things'll get funny!"

"They already have", Arkyn said and pointed to a checkpoint, where a Zygerrian and Mirialan argued with an ISB officer. Arkyn recognized them as the student Greg Wua'lin and the Professor's secretary, Cee Lenn.

"What is the problem here, officer?" Arkyn asked after he had reached the checkpoint.

"The problem, good sir", the officer begun, but his expression and tone clearly suggested that he wasn't interested in either justifying or explaining, "Is that we can't risk any security leaks. Access to the building has been restricted to security-cleared personnel only."

"That was what I was trying to explain!" Wua'lin said, "I have security clearance and I'm pretty sure Ms Lenn, too! Ask Captain Entaka!"

"Silence, you... _thing_!" the officer said with hate and disgust, "I don't care what this incompetent Navy fool said in his xenophil delirium! _We_ are now in charge here and _we_ decide who has clearance and who hasn't! So get lost!"

"Erm... right", Arkyn said and handed over his code cylinder, "I'm sure we have clearance. We'll talk to the guy in charge and clear this mess up. You two wait here."

The officer reluctantly accepted the cylinder and growled when he had to accept Arkyn's and Tel's high authorization code, but in the end he let them in. He even said that the 'guy in charge' was a certain Colonel Temeseshi Xen Ko, part of Moff Makao's staff.

Inside the institute's lounge they found the four other students – who were unsurprisingly all human. It was interesting that the ISB had systematically declared all non-humans as a security leak. Arkyn wondered what they would about the Professor, given that he was Arkanian.

He recognized a few of the students from the days before. There was this girl – her name was Aturia Goodshire – and she looked as beautiful as ever. _Maybe he should ask her..._ Arkyn shook his head, _Back to business... _

"Hey, you", Arkyn said to Marc Strahn, "Didn't you tell us Makao had competent people in his staff?"

Marc shrugged and took a sip from his caf. "They're ISB, they don't count."

"He got you there, Arkyn", Tel commented.

Arkyn rubbed his forehead. "Anyway... Where can I find this Colonel Ko?"

"It's Colonel _Xen Ko_, actually" Marc replied, "And he's in the Professor's office. Who, by the way, has not arrived yet."

"Yeah, guess why", Joh Babik, another student, commented.

_This day is __really getting better..._ Arkyn growled and wanted to leave, when he saw another student entering. It was Entropa, the female Ocsinin, what made Arkyn raise an eyebrow. When looked at Tel, he could see that his friend had the same question.

"Hey... Entropa?" Arkyn called the young woman, "How come the ISB let you in?"

Entropa looked at them with her black, pupil-less eyes. "I let myself in."

She went on to make some tea, while the shiver that ran down Arkyn's spine told him to end the conversation there.

In the professor's office, they found Xen Ko – and no one else. Wearing his black-and-white ISB uniform with a single line rank plaque, consisting of three red and three blue tabs, he sat behind the professor's desk, viewing over several data and flatscreens that showed the surroundings of the institute.

"Ah, you must be the agents of the Emperor", he said, extending his arms, "Welcome, welcome and Dark Greetings from Rudrig and Tion. A late welcome, I know, but a welcome nonetheless. Manners are important, no? Anyway, welcome to our operation and as you can see, we have everything under control!"

"Um, right", Arkyn said, "Where Professor Zillcen?"

Xen Ko raised an eyebrow. "Who? Ah, yes, the Arkanian. He's not involved anymore. Can't let a project important like this be run by an alien!"

"Isn't he the leading expert on Rakatan history?" Tel asked, but was immediately shot down by Xen Ko.

"Nonsense!" the Commander exclaimed, "There is nothing in this galaxy in what an alien could possibly surpass a human. That's preposterous! Take Dr Gollanz, for example! He can take over the project!"

Arkyn remembered that name, although he hadn't met the man yet. "I know he's the vice-institute-leader, but isn't he an expert for Xim history?"

"Whatever!" Xen Ko said and waved his hand, "If he won't do, there'll be another. Maybe Admiral Lo-Zhen. As I said: Human superiority."

"Right..." Arkyn said and scratched the back of his had. Then a comlink started to beep in Xen Ko's tunic. Xen Ko immediately picked up.

"If you'll excuse me", Xen Ko said after a few short words with the person on the other end of the comlink, "Duty calls!"

With these words, he left the office again.

"You could have stopped him", Tel said to Arkyn after the Commander had left.

"What for? To get a clearance for Lenn and Wua'lin? He's as bigot as the ISB guy at the checkpoint!"

"We could have used these", Tel said and unclipped his lightsaber, which caused Arkyn to shake his head.

"Tel, listen..."

"No, you listen!" Tel shouted and pushed Arkyn away. "We did everything your way: We worked with the people, we let them do their jobs and tried to be reasonable! And I have to agree, that worked in some cases, but now it doesn't! Moff Makao and his people are self-obsessed, bigot, incompetent and just stupid guys, who think they can do everything they want. And why? Because they think we are weak!

"Remember Moff Gar? He thought the same! He thought he was the king of his sector and knew best! And in the end? His actions bordered on treason! Things would have been worse if it hadn't been for our dear Inquisitor, because everyone is afraid of them!"

"Tel..." Arkyn begun.

"But Redge isn't here, is he?" Tel continued, "We are now the guys in charge, so we better act like it! Whatever the Moff thinks, whatever he wants to do, we are agents of the Emperor! He has to obey us, whether he wants to or not!"

"Tel, we can't kill everyone we don't like!" Arkyn exclaimed.

Tel crossed his arms. "Maybe not. But we can't let things run this way either. So you better change things, because I have no idea about how to handle operations like this, but my patience is running out _fast_!"

Arkyn sighed. "You're right..."

They found Colonel Xen Ko on the lower levels, talking with a hovering AC1 droid which had 'ISB' written in large red Aurabesh letters on the side. He didn't turn around as he heard the two young men approaching.

"Dark Greetings, once again, m'lords", he said, "And once again, I have to excuse myself, I am very busy. But rest assured, I have everything completely under control."

"Just a moment, please", Arkyn said, trying to sound friendly, but direct, "There are two individuals who need authorization for the institute and the project."

"Sure", Xen Ko answered. He pressed a few buttons on his datapad and the droid hovered away. "What are their names?"

"Miss Cee Lenn and Mister Greg Wua'lin", Arkyn stated.

Xen Ko looked down on his datapad. His face went sour, before he looked with a neutral face back to Arkyn. "I'm sorry. They have been declared non-essential to the project – and possible security leaks."

"Because they're non-humans?" Arkyn asked.

Colonel Xen Ko snorted. "Why else? Didn't they teach you these things in school?"

"I learned a lot about fish", Tel mumbled, while Arkyn rubbed his temples. _That's it..._

With lightning speed he drew his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it in front of Xen Ko's face. As the red lance sprung to life, Xen Ko's face turned to shock and fear. "_Jeedai_", he whispered.

"That's right", Arkyn shouted, "Now listen up: We are the agents of the Emperor, we are the leaders of the project and that means we are in _charge_! Not you or Makao! Understood?"

Xen Ko – now suprisingly silent – concentrated on the bright lance of light, centimeters from his face away. He nodded.

"Good", Arkyn continued, "Then here are your new orders: Everyone who had had clearance before you arrived, has it now. That includes the Professor and everyone else you have deemed 'non-essential'. If there is anyone who has to have his or her clearance removed or added, it will be decided, by us two!"

"And by Entaka and Caybasi", Tel silently added.

"And by those two as well, right", Arkyn corrected himself, but he was still angry, "Certainly, the decision will not be _yours_! Understood?"

Once again, the Colonel nodded.

"Additionally, since your dear Moff removed all of our security guards, your people will responsible for guard and surveillance duty, but not by transforming this compound into a high security prison, as it is now! Understood?"

The heat of the blade made sweat run down all over Xen Ko's face, but he still could acknowledge the orders with another nod.

"Then GO!" Arkyn shouted. Xen Ko was around the corner before the blade of Arkyn's saber had sunken back into the hilt.

Tel watched as his friend took a few deep breaths. He was sweating as well, because the lightsaber hadn't been that far away from his face, either. For a moment Tel thought that there was a light yellow-orange hue in Arkyn's otherwise blue eyes, but Tel quickly dismissed it. _Must've been some late reflection from the saber or something..._

**

* * *

Professor's mansion – a few minutes later**

Professor Juren Fell Zillcen sat in his study and let his eyes wander over a few Rakatan scripts that hovered in hologram form in front of him. After he had gotten a rather rude, but short call from Colonel Xen Ko in the morning, he had spent his time with the past.

The development had not been unexpected to him. All too often he had encountered human's xenophobia, almost everywhere. The fact that he was an Arkanian, a so-called Near-human, had gotten him sometimes better treatment then say – a Rodian or Ithorian – but there had always been a certain distrust left.

Now that he was off the project did not bother him that much, it was rather the fact that he had lost access to the artifact as well. That was a terrible loss. He silently shook his head. _What untold secrets...?_

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" His little granddaughter came running and shouting into his study. Zillcen smiled and turned to her. She had recovered well from the incident with the burglar; in fact to her it was nothing but a bad dream that had almost faded from her young memory.

He caught her with open arm and put her on his lap. "What is it, little one?" he asked.

"Aunty Lee is on the line, Grandpa", she said, trying to sound serious – like a grown up. "She said it was serious!"

"Well, then let's answer her!" Zillcen declared. _What could she want?_ he thought, _They probably kicked her off the project as well, so maybe she just wants to let out some anger..._

A few swift moves on the keyboard and the holographic scripts vanished, replaced by the smaller, holographic upper half of Cee Lenn. Surprisingly, she looked very happy.

"Greeting Professor", she said, "Hya, Tiri!"

"Hya, aunty Cee!" Tiri waved her hands at the hologram.

"Well, Miss Lenn", Professor Zillcen said, "I have to admit that is a surprise."

"Indeed", Lenn replied, "But it gets better: Apparently, you are back in!"

That immediately lightened up the Professor's mood. "Really? How did that happen?"

"Apparently these two young agents had a word with dear Colonel Xen Ko", Lenn explained, "Moff Makao is still messing things up, but they work on that, too. Anyway, we're all waiting for you back here!"

"You won't have to wait for long!" The Professor said, quickly closed the channel and put his granddaughter down.

"Do you have to go, Grandpa?" she pouted.

"I'm sorry, little one", he said, "but Grandpa has to work now. But I promise we'll play later, hokay?"

"Hokay", Tiri sighed.

Professor Zillcen quickly collected a few datapads and put on a new suit, before he called for his limousine and left the house. The droid-controlled repulsorlift car awaited him at the front door, as usual, but as he got in something unexpected happened.

First, it was completely dark inside, apparently the automatic indoor lights were switched off holographic view blockers had been set to max. And instead of his droid driver, an unknown male voice greeted him.

"Greetings, Professor Zillcen", a man in the dark said, "Please, have a seat."

The Professor complied, but only because he could make out the metallic silhouette of a blaster pistol in the man's hands. Meanwhile, the doors closed and the car started to move.

"What do you want?" Zillcen firmly asked, but inside him his heart was racing. "If it is credits..."

"Please, Professor", the man interrupted him, "I'm no common thief. In fact, I have come with an offer!"

"Usually that happens via my assistant", Zillcen said.

"Ah, yes", the man said, "Miss Lenn. Well, the powers I represent usually do not prefer the formal approach. It draws too much attention from the authorities."

"Then who are you working for?" The Professor asked, "Criminal syndicate... No, could it be? The Rebellion?"

"You are indeed a smart man, Professor. Yes, we are in fact the Rebellion that had been thought dead for so long."

"Hmpf, whoever you are, I'm a loyal citizen", The Professor said, "I will not become a traitor!"

"A loyal citizen", the man said, sounding more agitated, "But does this state deserve your loyalty? A state that kills billions and treats the like of you like second-class citizens?"

"How old are you, young man?" The Professor instead asked.

"What's that for a question?"

"Just answer it."

"I'm twenty-eight, although I don't see the point of this."

"As you might see – or not since you turned the lights off – I'm much older than you – almost twice as old as the Empire. Don't look so surprised, did you really think the Empire had been here forever? I remember the Old Republic – I remember it as it really was and not through the nostalgic eyes like some Rebels do.

"Humanocentrism has been around for quite a while, believe it or not. Did you now the 'Ord'-colonies were originally created to protect human settlers? Long ago before anyone even thought of a 'Galactic Empire'? I'm a historian: I observe social structures as well as past events. And let me tell you that: No matter who rules the galaxy, some things never change."

"That's quitter talk!" the man exclaimed, "If you are a historian, then you know that no government will last forever! Even unjust ones! You better pick a side!"

"Unjust", The Professor calmly replied, "What is unjust? Take the Pius Dea, for example: Their crusades killed countless beings when they ruled the Republic and they ruled for a thousand years. As you said, I'm a historian. I record the past, but I do not know anything about the future, nor do I shape it in any way."

The man took a remote and brought the car to halt. "You have made the wrong decision, Professor. When we take over, do not look for forgiveness – and remember what you can loose."

The door opened and the man got out. Zillcen tried to get a glimpse of the man's face, but he wore a mask. Zillcen did not try to follow the man – especially without a weapon. Instead, he waited in the dark and thought of his home and family. A picture of Tiri sprung to his mind when he remembered the man's last words:

_Remember what you can loose..._

A few moments later a buzzing sound came from the driver's area. "Good morning", the droid driver said, "To the institute, as usual?"

"Yes", the Professor said with a coarse voice, "Quickly!"

**

* * *

Rim of the Rudrig system – Rebel Asteroid base  
A few hours later**

With a clacking sound the lights sprung to live and illuminated the empty command room. After almost months of abandonment, the station was operational again. Ben Goodman watched the flatscreen and computers activate as he slowly proceeded to the commander's chair. In past decade he and his men had used this station for their pirate operations. It had been well hidden in the system's outer asteroid belt and thanks to some inert ion drives, it was mobile enough to avoid detection.

Ulmar Din had ordered to give up this station shortly before Agent Corpus had arrived, calling the continued activity too dangerous. But now with all the confusion on Rudrig, he had slipped out very easily.

The starport was still under lockdown, but the Moff had forgotten to include the orbital stations in his orders. However several transport corporations had been granted exceptions from the lockdown, because they contributed to Imperial war efforts and Din/Mataro Import-Export was one of these corporations. _Oh the irony_, Goodman thought, _These flights for the Empire really paid off…_

Other companies endlessly tried to persuade the Moff to quit the lockdown and bombarded his Star Destroyer with endless requests and demands. In the sense of comradeship, the board of Din/Mataro supported them, because their exception was limited to light freighters and shuttles.

As he watched the stations powering up, his comlink chirped.

"Commander?" a voice asked, "A shuttle is approaching!"

"One of ours?" Goodman asked but immediately scolded himself. _Stupid __question! _"Nevermind. Who is it?"

"The _DMIE-S1_, Ulmar Din's shuttle, sir", the voice said, "And apparently he is very angry."

"Of course he is", Goodman answered, "Tell him to wait, I'll be there shortly."

The way from the command station to the hangar bay was not very long, since the station was not that big. The hangar bay was a large cave outfitted with pre-fab landing pads, a control and maintenance bay and magnetic fields to keep the atmosphere inside. The DMIE-S1 was a one of the company's many Tribune-class shuttles, which were sometimes used for Rebel activities as well.

The loading ramp of the shuttle was open and a few technicians were running checks from the outside. They concentrated on their work and barely acknowledged Goodman's presence when he walked up inside.

Ulmar Din was waiting in the passenger area. Of the possible fourteen passengers, he was apparently the only one onboard.

"I wondered when you would show up, Ulmar", Goodman said.

"What are you doing?" Din asked, sounding very angry, "Have you gone insane?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Have you forgotten the past? Have you forgotten Strike Fear?"

"I haven't", Goodman replied, "I remember everyone why had lost back that day!"

"Then why do you do this", Din asked and spread his arms around, "Why do you reactivate the base, why do draw the wrath on the Empire upon us again? Do you want to die? Do you want us _all_ killed?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Goodman asked, "Have you become that afraid of the Empire? Yes, of course it is dangerous! Yes, there will be losses, but what about freedom? What about the Rebellion? Is all this not worth fighting for?"

Din shook his head. "Apparently you have learned nothing from the past. We cannot just simply go out there and fight. It hadn't worked in the past and won't work now."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Goodman shouted and walked up straight to Din. "What are we supposed to do if not fight every day for freedom and justice?"

"I… I don't know", Ben", Din said silently, "I don't know. But we can't win this way."

Din slowly turned around. "And that's why I'm going to end this madness…"

"What?" Goodman asked, shocked, "You'll what?"

"I'll return to Rudrig", he explained, "I'll give you and your men 24 hours to evacuate this base and any other we have planetside and in space. After that, I'll make an anonymous call to the Imperial forces and inform them of the locations. And then finally… we will have peace…"

Goodman couldn't believe his ears. But Ulmar meant it. His voice was almost a whisper. He seemed so serene… at peace with himself. "A- are you serious?" Goodman asked, but the answer was already clear.

"Yes, Ben, I am", Din replied, "It is the only way."

There wasn't anything left to say. With Din's back turned towards Goodman, he never saw it coming.

Goodman bent over Din's collapsed body. He checked the pulse and found the Elomin still living. He could have killed him, but despite his recent actions – or non-actions – he was still the hero who had saved them after Strike Fear. He owed him that much.

"That was… interesting", a new voice said.

Surprised, Goodman turned around and found Agent Veil Corpus coming out of the cockpit. "You…", he said.

"Yes, it's me", Corpus said, "I had expected such a course of action from your leader, so I volunteered to be the pilot for him. Just in case."

"And what now?" Goodman asked.

"Normally your actions would be considered treason or insubordination or whatever the higher-ups would call it", Corpus explained, "But as someone who had been present I say your actions were… justified. I don't think it deserves a mention in my report.

"Anyway, before I left I had a talk with the Professor and later with my mission leader, and apparently we have to speed things up. Recruiting Professor Zillcen is a no-go, but that's not a problem. However, we must find out what he knows and secure the artifact and the data from the institute."

Goodman thought for a moment. "That means a coordinated double-strike with a quick escape. I can assume you have already made some plans?"

Corpus smiled. "Yes, I had a lot of time on my hands in the past weeks. With the new development they need a few tweaks, but if I return now, we can strike this night."

Goodman rubbed his hands. "Finally, some action! I'll leave the raids to you. All personnel on Rudrig is at you command. In the meantime, I'll prepare the base for your arrival."

He looked down at Ulmar Din. "What about him?"

Corpus thought for a moment. "I thought of taking him back to Rudrig, but maybe you should keep him here. Make sure he doesn't make any trouble."

"I will", Goodman said and extended his hand. "Good hunting!"

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Author's notes:

-An Imperial Star Destroyer has a complement of 9,700 hundred troops, while a garrison has 3,000 men and women in total. Makao felt it was important to talk to the locals rather than to all of his flagship crew.

-The V-35 Courier is a common landspeeder manufactured by SoroSuub

-Technically, a Moff commands all military forces in a sector, including Navy, Army, Stromtroopers etc. Intelligence has its own structure and is a separate organisation. The boundary can sometimes get a little bit fuzzy, though.

-The Imperial Security Bureau – and by extension the New Order Party and their High Human Culture propaganda are among the main reasons why the Empire is seen as xenophobic. Often ignored – especially by historians in a certain alternate timeline – is the fact that the prejudices against non-humans originated in the core worlds millennia ago in the Old Republic.

-So-called Ornance/Regional Depots (shortened O/RD or simply Ord) were established around 13,000 – 11,000 years before the Battle of Yavin. The most prominent world among them is of course Ord Mantell.

-The Pius Dea Era was around 12,000 BBY – 11,000 BBY and began with the rule of Supreme Chancellor Contispex. Apart from a few anti-alien crusades and Inquisitor terrorizing the people, nothing interesting happened.

-So, that was a very long chapter. I hope it'll take me not as long to write the next chapter, as Act II is slowly coming to an end.

-If you liked the story so far or have any questions, feel free to leave a review, thanks.

-JCE1985.


	13. Act 2, Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rudrig – Institute for Xenoarchaeology  
Night**

Five COMPForce troopers waited silently in the prefab-booth at one of the recently erected checkpoints. While the inside was brightly illuminated, outside the darkness of the night was omnipresent. It was silent inside; all of them had run out of topics hours ago. Guard duty was boring.

"Isn't it time for the next patrol?" one of them asked, looking at the chrono.

"Weren't the last orders to reduce the security level?" Another one commented.

"Ahrg, I don't care", a third one with the insignia of a corporal added, and "There were so many confusing orders in the last hours I don't even know if we are even supposed to be here!"

"Same here", the fourth guard said.

"I think we should make a patrol", the last guard added, "It beats sitting around here, if you ask me…"

"And I think we found our volunteers", the corporal said and pointed at the first and last trooper, "Tell me if you found anything interesting, besides some drunken students."

Grunting, the two volunteered troopers grabbed their gear and prepared to move out. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the second trooper. "Hey, what's that?" he asked and pointed outside.

All five troopers gathered at the window and looked outside. Illuminated by the streetlights, there was a single person standing in the street. He – or she, it was difficult to determine – was a person of average height, but the dark hair was done into numerous braids, strands and spikes that stood at impossible positions. The person's clothing consisted of nothing but shorts, bandages around hands and feet and a light chestplate the left the midriff exposed.

"What the kark…?" One of the troopers commented.

"Is that some kind of sick student initiation rite?" Another one asked. "Or is that guy just plain nuts?"

Suddenly and with lighting speed the person drew a knife and sped towards the booth.

"He _is_ crazy!" A trooper shouted.

"Get your weapons", the corporal ordered, "Sound the alarm!"

"Too late!" the person shouted and jumped through the window. The transparent material shattered and all troopers raised their arms to protect themselves from the shards. The crazy person quickly landed and swung his knife around. The small booth was too much of a confined space for any of the troopers to properly aim or even draw a blaster. The crazy person on the other hand demonstrated lightning reflexes and professional knowledge of martial arts. Punches, kicks and sharp knife quickly neutralized the five troopers and blood splattered the walls.

As the job was done the person looked with lustful arrogant satisfaction over the bloodbath, before he took out his comlink.

"Rusto to Aurek-One", he said, self-satisfaction and pride swinging in his voice, "Orders completed."

Moments later an A-A5 speeder truck rammed through the bar and headed towards the Institute.

Rusto remained in the booth and took another look at his handiwork. Another job well done. The troopers had only been small fry, and sometimes he yearned for a challenge, but the satisfaction of victory never ceased to send a thrill down his spine.

He heard a moan behind him. As he turned around, he saw a trooper, heavily bleeding from several cuts, desperately trying to get on his feet again.

"Are you still alive?" Rusto asked as watched with a sadistic smile on his face, "Are you certain?"

The trooper slowly got up, using a table as help. Barely able to stand, he looked at the intruder with grim determination. Rusto responded to this with another smug grin.

"Very well", he said and drew his knife again, "Be aware that you face the most fearsome fighter in the universe. Superior fighting strength and absolute lethality: That is Rusto for you!"

The trooper didn't respond, he just waited for a moment to catch a breath, before he reached out with his arm…

…and slammed it into a large red button at the wall. Red flashlights filled the room and sirens sprung to life, not only here, but all over the area.

Rusto's face turned from smugness to rage. His eyes widened and pupils narrowed, his limbs trembled as they barely could contain the fury within.

"Rrrraaaaaahhhhrrrrg!"

Rusto leaped forward and slammed the trooper into the ground. His knife flew up and down, wildly stabbing into the soldier. Rusto's ego had been smeared, all his higher senses had been lost. Now he wanted revenge, revenge and blood for the insult that a mere simple soldier, _cannon fodder_, had dared – and _succeeded_ – in smearing _his_ _honor_!

**

* * *

Garrison – a few minutes later**

Arkyn jumped up from his bed as shrill alarms filled the air. _What the..._

The sirens didn't die down. His room was bathed in red light. What was going on?

_Don't panic!_ He scolded himself, _Remember your training, You know what to do!_

He tossed away his blankets and got his combat gear out of the locker. A soldier would have had the gear already lying outside, but Arkyn wasn't one and an attack had not been expected.

_First, the padded coveralls, armored boots, utility belt, weapons..._

The door suddenly opened and Arkyn immediately sprung around, his lightsaber activating. But it was just Tel, already fully geared up. "What are you waiting for?" his friend shouted over the alarms, "C'mon!" Tel waived his arm and disappeared.

Arkyn grabbed the rest of his gear and ran outside into the corridor. Tel already vanished around a corner and Arkyn did his best to keep up. Finally arriving on the top, he saw Tel hopping into a RaDAir with wide open doors, where Captain Entaka was already waiting for them. As Arkyn followed his friend, he noticed that the sky was lid by large spotlights that searched the sky. The sirens were still howling.

When Arkyn reached the speeder, he had barely enough time to put on his helmet and grab a handle, before the speeder accelerated into the night. Captain Entaka, who had put on combat gear as well, tapped Arkyn on the shoulder. While the winds and engines filled the interior with incredible noise, the Captain showed the young Darkside three fingers and then tapped on his helmets. Arkyn understood and switched his comlink to channel three.

"...seem to be two simultaneous attacks", he heard a familiar voice say. _Caybasi, of course!_ He bet the Lieutenant was sitting in Command Center in the garrison and stared at endless flatscreens, "One targeted the Institute and the other one Professor Zillcen's mansion. From what we can tell, they managed to raid our computers, but were unable to steal the artefact. The second team however managed to kidnap the Professor!"

"What about his family?" Arkyn wanted to know.

"After the incident yesterday he had them brought to a save location", Caybasi said, "Their status has just been confirmed, they're still safe!"

"Where are they headed?" Entaka asked.

"The Rebels escaped in modified repulsor trucks and have united a few moments ago. They're heading for the spaceport. Local police forces are in pursuit."

"We're in the air!" Arkyn said, "We can intercept them!"

"Correct", Caybasi said, "We only have a few troops and RaDAirs available and are sending them to possible interception points based on projected routes. You're taking the most likely route and will meet them at the Din/Mataro Import-Export Building."

"Understood", Arkyn said.

There were a few moments of silence before a burst of fire shot into the air, not far from the speeder.

"Ho, what was that?" Tel wanted to know.

"There are more!" Arkyn shouted. Several smaller explosions had erupted over the city. From the fast moving speeder there wasn't much to see, but it sure wasn't a good sign.

"Wait a second...", Caybasi mumbled, "Switching to public surveillance... There! Seems like a band of.. students, I think. Apparently a few groups have caught wind of the ruckus and took the moment to make their political opinions public..."

"With plasma-grenades?" Tel asked.

"Captain Entaka?" Arkyn wanted to know.

"There... There have been a few radical groups. At such a university you can't suppress certain tendencies – never can – especially in the philosophical and political fields. They shouldn't pose much a threat..."

"Uprisings seem to be small scale and uncoordianted, Captain", Caybasi said, "So far... But they might grow and ignite something larger. Police is on the way to suppress, but that's diverting resources from the Rebels. But that doesn't matter to you. Stay on course and concentrate on your enemy!"

"Copy that!"

**_

* * *

The Lazy Nerf-Herder_ – Near the university campus  
Same time**

It had been a quiet evening so far. Greg and his friends had finished another segments of the translation and were enjoying a glass of beer in their favourite bar. Marc and Joh were once again quaffing one glass of beer after another, while he and Aturia held back a little. Joh was already close to dead drunk while Marc was still somewhat sober – but both had drunken the same amount. As usual, Oleg had not joined them and Entropa was somewhere sitting in a corner with her hood pulled up, drinking a cup of tea.

The mood overall was good. Discussions at their table as well as in the whole bar were lively and music was humming in the background. Just another evening...

Suddenly a tremor went through the bar. Glasses fell off tables and students off their chairs, including Joh. All talking died down, only the music kept running.

"Did you feel that?" Aturia asked.

"Feel... What?" Joh asked.

"Nothing, Joh", Marc said, "Just get another beer!"

While Joh crawled away, Marc looked into the round. "But seriously: What was that?"

Greg could only shrug. But when he looked around, he could see that other guests had the same question – except Entropa, of course, she was still in the corner, drinking her tea. _Freak..._

Some went to the door, but that was suddenly kicked open and a man, dirty and completely out of breath stormed into the bar.

"They're here!" he shouted and gasped heavily, "The Rebellion is here! The Revolution is coming!"

He waved his arms and suggested the others to follow. "C'mon, let's show the Empire the voice of the _people_!"

That immediately got the attention of several guests. Drunken and agitated, they ran out of the bar, without paying and ready for rampage.

"Shat'sh right!" Joh, who had gotten back with his new beer, said, downed his glass with one sip and slammed it onto the table, "It'sh time for actshion!"

_I don't think so! _Greg quickly thought and jumped up. He slung his arm around Joh and tripped him, but caught him before he hit the ground. "I think it's time we leave", Greg said with a serious voice and fished a credit-chip out of his pockets. The others nodded and got up – even Entropa.

"Is everything all right with your friend?" a young man asked, who was about to join the mob, but seemed surprisingly serious and sober.

"Yeah, he just drank too much", Marc said.

"And we were just about to go home", Aturia added.

"That is a _very_ wise decision", the man replied and ran outside. Greg could only guess, but that man was _not_ a Rebel sympathiser.

Outside they saw the mob running down the street towards columns of fire and smoke. Looking around they saw several more columns rising up to sky all over the city. It was as if the whole city had gone _mad_!

"We better stick together", Aturia said, "I don't want to be caught by either side here."

"And we better hurry", Marc said, "Knowing some of our political active colleagues, things will certainly heat up."

"You go ahead", Entropa said, "I'll... take a few looks around."

"Kark it, Entropa", Greg said and rubbed his forehead with his free hand, "This is not the time for..."

"Hey, where did she go?" Aturia suddenly asked.

Greg looked around: The streets were illuminated, but it was dark beyond the cones of light. And Entropa could not be seen. He shook his head. "It's her funeral", he said, "Let's go!"

**

* * *

Secret Labs beneath Din/Mataro Import-Export  
Same Time**

The crane that carried the creature was carefully controlled by local Rebel's top scientist and Infiltrator – Alari. The six-armed creature – drugged to unconsciousness – made contact with the modified harness of the heavy T-4B tank. Appendages slid into controls and automated mechanisms made contact with neural implants.

Within a blink of an eye dozens of different mixtures of medical fluids and drugs were pumped into the creature's body. Awoken from deep slumber to high agitation within a second, he screamed and raged against his constrains. But the hardened steel kept the confused creature in check.

Alari put the crane controls aside and slowly walked towards the struggling beast. She gently placed her hand on the creature's forehead. The rage-filled eyes fixed on the closing appendage, but the steel constrains prevented any attempts to bite it off.

"Sshhh...", Alari whispered, "Soon, my child, your time will come. NX-A34, you are my proudest achievement, the crowning moment of all my research."

She much her hand to a small switch on the creature's head constrain. A small flick with her finger and – all the sensor input of the tank's sensors were linked directly to A34's brain. External sensors like heat, wind or atmosphere as well as internal ones like oil pressure, motor status or blaster charge. All controlled by one single mind. It was _magnificent_.

Once again, Alari caressed the creature's forehead. "You will make mother proud", she whispered, "Defeat our enemies in the name of _science_!"

**

* * *

Professor-Gorthen-Dorm – Appartment 128  
Same Time**

Oleg Mors awoke when someone slammed the door to his bedroom open and switched the light on. _Why is it always me?_ were his first thoughts.

"C'mon everyone!" A voice shouted, "The revolution is here!"

As he slowly came into the common area, he saw several of his room-mates gathered. Another student, covered in dirt and smut rallied them up.

"It's unbelievable!" he said, "The barricades are burning! The whole planet is rising up, just like ten years ago… So what are you waiting for? It's time to stand up, people! Time to stand up for _freedom_!"

Oleg rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sure, he could go with them, but then again they wouldn't notice whether he would come with them or just stay here. And since he had lectures tomorrow…

As he crawled back under his blankets he noticed that his bunkmate was sleeping again – in fact he had never gotten out of his bed at all. Kaj studied chemistry and had never shown any interest in politics at all. _Maybe better off this way_, Oleg mused as he caught a glimpse of the fires out side, _Politics just get you hurt…_

**

* * *

Near Din/Mataro Import-Export  
Airspace**

"I think I can see them!" Arkyn shouted as he leaned out of the RaDAir. Beneath him was a large storehouse area, barely lit. In front of him was the spaceport business district, which was still brightly illuminated at night. And the Building of Din/Mataro got closer, while beneath him was the rest of the city, where more fires started to erupt every second.

And then there were his targets: In the deep alleys between the storehouses he could see the flashes of sirens and blaster fire from the police speeders that followed the two rebel trucks. Arkyn wondered why his hand had wandered to his lightsaber. _Hm, I better don't get his by a stray bolt or something like this…_

"The streets are too narrow to operate", he heard one of the pilots say. The RaDAir was wingless, but these alleys were really too narrow. "We will overtake them and drop you off on the crossroads at Din/Mataro!"

"Copy that", Arkyn confirmed and prepared himself. _The Rebels could be elite commandos, but if I keep my cool, I can handle this. They're only…_

A large explosion erupted at the base of the Din/Mataro building. Arkyn had no time to wonder as the pilot suddenly pulled the speeder around and sirens filled the troop bay.

"Missile lock! Missile lock!" He heard the pilot shout as Arkyn clutched the handle for his dear life and the cityscape and the sky ran around in circles outside.

Finally, the flight got a little bit more stable and Arkyn could see what was going on: A large tank – _probably a T-4_, Arkyn guessed – had somehow busted out of the Din/Mataro building and was firing its cannons at the incoming police speeders. Those were horrifically outmatched and had already piled up to a burning roadblock. Only a few valiant officers dared to fire a few shots at the incoming behemoth. And then the Alarms returned.

"Missile lock!" The pilot shouted again and Arkyn only saw the Missiles for a second before everything went blurry again. _If they hit, I'm gone_, Arkyn thought, _Force or no Force…_

The flight stabilised again. "Lost them again", the pilot said, "But that was _close_!"

"I've had enough!" Tel shouted, "I'm going in!"

Before Arkyn could say anything, his rage-filled friend charged out of the flying speeder, directly towards the tank. Arkyn prepared to follow him, but then he saw the missile turret glowing up again and he backed up.

The three missiles once again flew away, and once again against the little, annoying speeder.

"Kark!" The pilot just shouted and Arkyn could feel the beginning of a sharp turn, but than he felt the eruption in the Force as Tel, who had been on a colliding drop path with the missiles, created a shockwave close to the missiles. Brought so rapidly and sharp off course the onboard computers had no time to stabilize themselves and crashed into different buildings.

"Uhm, Nevermind", the pilot commented, "Should we give fire-support?"

"Negative, pilot", Entaka said. "Lieutenant Caybasi, where are those trucks?"

"Ah, things are a little… messy here", Caybasi said, sounding a little nervous. "Looks like the whole planet has gone crazy! Ah, as for you trucks, I'm transmitting their routes now… They're heading for a launch pad – of course with a fully prepared freighter. Ironically it belongs to Din/Mataro as well."

"Lieutenant, when things have died down, you need to take a closer look and Din/Mataro", Entaka said, "And sent in some reinforcements!"

"Negative, sir", he replied, "All available forces are busy suppressing riots in the city. And all available military personnel has been deployed as well. The troops in the mountains won't/can't return without an explicit order from the Moff."

The RaDAir made a turn towards the starport and Arkyn hoped that his friend was allright. If anyone could take a tank single-handedly, it would be him, but somehow he was still worried.

"Where is our esteemed Moff anyway?" Arkyn wanted to know. "I though he would command the troops personally?"

"Uhm, he found the whole manoeuvre… tiring and retired to his quarters aboard the _Guen Hen Dao_. According to the crew, he is 'resting' and must not be disturbed."

"Figures", Arkyn mumbled and activated his lightsaber.

**

* * *

Crossroads Din/Mataro Import-Export**

Using the Force Tel landed with an incredible speed on the left cannon of the tank. A tremor went through his body as the large barrels fired another salvo at the burning wreckage of the police speeders.

He heard the servos of the missile turret next to him whirring as they targeted the speeder anew. Tel threw his lightsaber and it cut through the gears with ease. Calling up the Force he ripped the turret out of its socket and threw it into the air, where it exploded.

As shrapnel and burning metal pieces rained down on him, he recalled his lightsaber and cut through the beam that held the cannon he was standing on. Before it fell on the ground with a loud clang, he jumped onto the main body of the tank, just behind the cockpit. A turn from his body and a wide swing from his lightsaber later the right cannon fell on the ground as wall. Now he pushed his lightsaber into the fuselage behind the cockpit and pushed it forward with the Force. It travelled all the way forward until it left the tank, cutting up the cockpit canopy – and everyone inside – lengthwise.

A pain-filled mind was finally brought to peace.

Tel took a deep breath and jumped down from the tank, ready to pick up his lightsaber, when something impacted behind him. It was a shrill sound, yet as powerful as the shockwave of a small explosion. Tel hit the road hard and rolled over. Knowing that he was in trouble he got up quickly, still disoriented. His ears were ringing and bleeding, but fortunately for him his lightsaber came back to his hands instinctively.

A dark silhouette had landed on the tank. She was illuminated by the bright fire of the building behind her, dressed in a somewhat modified combat suit, holding a sonic rifle in one hand and an electrostaff in the other.

She spread her arms, revealing the leathery wings beneath them, shining fire revealed the pointy ears and bald, dark-skinned head.

Tel instinctively got into a battle stance while his only thoughts were: _Why do I always get the crazy ones?_

**

* * *

Landing Pad 95**

Rusto observed the Rebels unloading the trucks into the small freighter. He was bored. He hadn't had any challenge today and the mission would probably be over without any more fighting. Maybe he should stay here in the city and fight the Imperials? But no, they would have no chance against him.

Two Rebels brought a stunned Professor out of the other truck and brought him into the freighter as well. Maybe he could kill the old man when the higher ups were finished with whatever they needed him for. But that wouldn't satisfy him at all. The killing of captured prisoners had lost its thrill after the first few 'pirate' attacks he had participated in. Sure, they were still a little bit of fun, but lacked… a challenge for his great skill.

Everyone sprung to attention as the sounds of high-power military repulsorlifts got closer. The Rebels suddenly hurried up with the loading of the ship, while Rusto just yawned. _There isn't anyone who could defeat me, anyway…_

But wait, what was that red light coming from the speeder? _Could it be?_ Rusto ran over to a trooper and ripped a pair of electrobinoculars from his equipment belt.

"Hey, what…" The trooper protested.

"Shut up, maggot", Rusto replied and pushed the trooper away. He brought the electrobinoculars to his eyes and focused on the speeder. _Yes, it was true!_ There was a person, leaning out of the speeder – almost already outside – and he was holding a _lightsaber_!

Rusto licked his lips. _Jeedai… Maybe this day isn't wasted afterall…_

"Hey, Rusto, a trooper said, approaching him from the freighter, "We are leaving!"

But Rusto wasn't listening. He drew his knifes and awaited his prey.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" the trooper called him again.

Rusto swung around and sliced up the throat of the rebel soldier. Other troopers backed up in shock, while other rushed to their comrade's aid.

"What's wrong with you?" A trooper shouted as he pressed a patch of synthflesh on the wound of his comrade. "Are you crazy?"

Rusto looked at him with frenzy in his eyes. "Never get between me and my prey: That is Rusto for you!"

The trooper was too shocked to care. "Kriff you, man", he said as he and another soldier carried their wounded comrade to the freighter. "Just… Kriff you!"

The closed behind the soldiers and repulsorlifts brought the freighter into the air. Rusto was left behind, but he didn't care. His body was trembling with anticipation for his new prey. Without blinking he observed the incoming speeder, a gush of wind went through his spiky hair and once again, he licked his lips…

**End of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

-This chapter is the first part of the conclusion of Act II.

-The quote "Are you still alive? Are you certain?" is from Giacomo Garibaldi, a Venetian trader from the game _ANNO 1404_.

-The RaDAir was first introduced in _The Core of Corruption_, part of the _Dawn of Defiance_ campaign.

-T-4B tanks were introduced in Empire at War and usually require a crew of three. The one appearing here had been modified to be handled by one cybeneticely/genetically modified Gundark.

-If you liked the story so far or if you have any questions, feel free to leave a review. Thanks.

-JCE1985.


	14. Act 2, Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Crossroads Din/Mataro Import-Export**

Tel looked at the dark figure in front of the burning buildings. She raised her arms and prepared to charge. "Who... _What_ the hell are you?" He shouted.

The answer was a charge: She flew/jumped at Tel and swung her staff. Tel parried with his lightsaber and she launched into the air, firing her sonic blaster at him while she rose. This time Tel was prepared and blocked the shot partially with his lightsaber, partially with the force.

The figure landed back on the crushed tank. "I am Alari", she shouted, "Wraith of Rudrig, Mistress of Science and Sword of the Rebellion!"

She pointed her staff at him. "Evil creature, for what you have done, you shall perish! In the name of justice and freedom!"

Tel got into a defensive stance. "What _I_ have done?" he shouted back, "Look around around you! I didn't blow up this city! I didn't set everything on fire! You did! You call this _justice_ and _freedom_?" _Kark, I sound like Arkyn..._

Alari lowered her weapons. She was silent for a moment, before she answered. "For science, then", she whispered.

Again, she charged at Tel. "For science!"

Tel, expecting another fly-by raised his lightsaber. But suddenly he realized in the force the incoming feint. Alari dropped midair and made a deep swing against Tel's legs. Tel, warned by the force, jumped up, but was a moment too late. The staff caught his right leg, burned through cloth and flesh and sent him crashing on his back.

Pain shot through his body and his view got darker, but in the last moment he saw the incoming blow. Faster than any normal human he brought his lightsaber up and prevented his face from being crushed. But He was weakened and Alari was pushing his saber down with all her might. Bringing up his last bits of concentration he removed his left hand from the hilt hand force-pushed Alari in the air.

Freed from the weight, Tel managed to get up and catch a breath, but suddenly heard metallic objects falling from the sky. Focusing, he saw a small, spherical object with a blinking, red light. Tel eyes widened and in the last possible moment he threw his arms around his body and instinctively created a forcefield around him.

Several meters in the air, Alari glided and saw the sonic and concussion grenades detonating in the street below. She was all smiles when she slowly glided down to observe her work. This creature – this _Jeedai_ – had killed her masterpiece. NX-A34 should have been the crowning of her work and the ticket to fame, far above her former, incompetent colleagues. But that _Jeedai_ had killed it with his strange weapon.

A lightsaber. Alari had heard and read about them. Now that she thought about it, maybe she should add it to her weapon collection. She looked around at the mayhem. _Of course, that's assuming it had survived all this..._

But what was that over there? A movement? _Could it be?_

Yes, the _Jeedai_ had survived – somehow. His battered body was trying to crawl, while he moaned in pain. His armor had partially been blown away and his burned flesh poked out at several places. _Remarkable_, Alari thought, _but also annoying. But at least this leaves the final blow to me. _

She activated her electrostaff again and slowly walked towards the severely wounded man.

_Pain... The was only pain... _

Tel slowly opened his eyes and began to recognize the world around him. _Where is that crazy schutta…?_

He moved around and through his blurred view he saw her legs, slowly striding towards him.

_Lightsaber…_

She got closer… Tel didn't have the strength to look up and his ears still ringed from the explosion. But there was ozone in the air and somewhere behind the ringing and the crackling of the fires he could hear the sparkling sound of the electrostaff.

_Where is my lightsaber…?_

His arm slowly moved forward, but his body was damaged too much to do it as quickly as he wanted to. Pain still filled his mind and blocked any clear thought. Alari allowed herself one final smile as she raised her staff and was about to deliver the final blow…

_Where is _my weapon_?_

The blow Tel expected never came. After a while, what seemed like an eternity, he finally managed to roll on his back. Alari still stood next to him, her staff held high. But what had been a satisfactory smile had turned into blank surprise, because a glowing red blade emerged from her chest.

_There it is…_

Tel had mentally cried out for his blade, but had gotten no response. He had called it towards him, to his hands, so he could fight again, but it hadn't worked. But somehow, his will alone had been enough that the force had guided his lightsaber directly into his opponent, at the right place and time.

_I wonder…_, he thought, _If there is a stronger connection between me and the blade than I had imagined…_

The blade switched off and both the hilt and Alari's dead body dropped on the ground. Tel thought's on the force an his connection to it however, were cut short as the howling sound of repulsorlifts broke through the sky.

**

* * *

Landing Pad 95 – Same time**

Arkyn didn't know what to make of this figure that was standing in front of him. He was tall and slender and his black hair shot out from his head in strange spikes. His clothing however was minimal: Only a pair of shorts, a chestplate and bandages around hands and feet. His body form suggested that he was male, but Arkyn wasn't completely sure.

A few moments ago Arkyn had approached the Landing Pad in the RaDAir, only to see the Rebel's freighter take off. Since the RaDAir wasn't space-capable, Entaka wanted to get a shuttle. Arkyn had however spotted the one man that had been left behind for some reason and wanted to go in for a fight. Entaka had agreed. "Alive, if possible", was the only he added.

After pulling off a similar fall/landing stunt like Tel before (without the missile-dodging, of course), Arkyn was ready to face his opponent.

"Ready to die, _Jeedai_?" his opponent shouted and brought his knives up.

Arkyn got into a battle stance himself. He could feel the enemy's eagerness to sprint into battle. He only had knifes, but that didn't minder his self confidence at all. _Strange…_

_Alive, if possible…_

Arkyn's left hand slowly went down to his blaster and switched it to stun. "Don't you think you are overestimating your abilities a little bit?" Arkyn shouted back.

"Ha", came the reply, "You have obviously never faced Rusto, the strongest fighter in the universe! I'll show you why it is wise to fear me! DIE!"

Stretching the 'DIE!' over his complete charge, he leapt towards Arkyn. The was quite a distance between them, but nonetheless Arkyn quickly pulled his blater with his left hand and shot twice.

Surprisingly, his opponent dodged both the shots. He was not much faster than any other human Arkyn knew, but his aim with the left hand wasn't as good as he expected it to be. Crossing the distance in no time his opponent jumped and was ready to strike down. For Arkyn time seemed to slow down a bit. His opponent was better than expected but he still had the force. For a moment he could see the opponent's wild face, distorted by frenzy, before it turned into sheer shock and disbelief as his jump was stopped mid-air.

"Wha…" was all that came over his lips before Arkyn threw him into a pile of empty barrels. Dragging him out and over the ground with the force, Rusto was then hurled into a fuel pressure tank. His impacting body left a damp, metallic bam. The steel wasn't dented by this, of course, but Rusto's body left a dark red spot on it. Arkyn dragged him over the ground back to his feet.

Rusto couldn't belief this. He had been beaten. So easily, so completely. But that wasn't possible: He was _Rusto_. He had the _strength_, he had the _power_. It just wasn't _possible_.

"That power…", he whispered through his bloated lips, coughing up some blood, "Impossible…"

The Arkyn's boot turned his world into darkness.

Arkyn looked down at the body of his opponent. _Now what was that?_, he wondered. But all his thoughts were cut short as the sounds of repulsorlifts filled the sky above him.

He looked up and saw the familiar shape of a _Lambda_-class shuttle slowly descending towards him. The already extended landing ramp was a clear sign for him that a landing itself was not expected. He could sense the familiar presence of Captain Entaka aboard as well as…

_Tel…_

His friend's presence was flickering, unstable. During the whole pursuit he had somehow shut the connection to his friend off, so he could focus on his fight, but now he regretted it.

He picked up the body of the Rebel and used the force to reach the ramp in no time. As soon as he was inside he dropped the body again and headed directly towards Tel, ignoring Entaka and the others.

Tel was in the back of the shuttle, strapped down to a med-unit. Large portion of his skin had been burned and everywhere else were cuts and bruises. He looked worse than after Wan'ber. A medic was standing besides him, operating the equipment.

"How bad is it", Arkyn asked.

The medic turned around. "Severe, but not fatal", was the short answer. "He'll recover."

Arkyn could feel that the medic was honest and direct. He left with this answer and turned towards the other issues.

Entaka and Caybasi meanwhile brought in the body of the captured Rebel and strapped him to another med-unit.

"I don't know what that is", Caybasi said, pointing at the Rebel, "But I hope we'll get some answers from it."

"If he… or she… survives 'til we reach the _Ku Ro Hai_", Entaka said. "Our interrogation specialist will be at your disposal, Lieutenant."

**

* * *

Flagship ISS **_**Ku Ro Hai**_** – Bridge  
Minutes later**

The freighter was too small too far away to see them through the bridge's viewports, but that's what a holographic interface was for. The center piece of the _Ku Ro Hai_'s bridge was a large holotube that contained the Navy-version of the BHCI. It allowed direct control of all deployed units, had a compressed view of the whole battlefield but could zoom in on certain situations as well. Additionally, it also contained a communication interface, allowing the battlefield commander to talk with anyone, no matter if it was a TIE pilot or a starship commander. Usually Escort Carriers were not equipped with such devices, but since the _Ku Ro Hai_ was a Squadron-level flagship, additional command equipment was required.

Other than Arkyn, only Entaka and Line Captain Fai were here with him. Fai had reported that Xieng was aboard the _Fha Gato_, the corvette that was currently pursuing the Rebel freighter.

_I wonder how he got there so fast_, Arkyn wondered, _But then again, he _is_ called the 'Mover'._

The small Corellian freighter moved further away in the holographic display, but the Corvette, despite being larger and heaver, was steadily gaining. The freighter headed straight away from the planet, but wisely avoiding the nearby _Guen Hen Dao_. The Star Destroyer was closing in on the pursuit scene but had strangely not launched any starfighters yet.

"The _Guen Hen Dao_ is still holding back", Fai commented and turned to the communications station. "Ensign, can you tell me if the _Fha Gato _has requested starfighter support from _Guen Hen Dao_?"

The ensign took a while to answer. "Um, sir?" he finally replied, "There is a lot of active communication between the two ships. I'm patching it through to you."

Two small holograms of Commodore Xieng and Moff Makao appeared in the holographic command display.

"…once again repeat my order, _Commodore_: Return into formation right now!"

"Once again, Moff: The Rebels just kidnapped the lead scientist involved in our research project and the more we argue, the more chance they have to get away. Please, sir, launch the starfighters and allow me to pursuit!"

"Don't you dare to tell _me_ what to do, Xieng! I am the Moff of the complete Tion Hegemony. That means _I_ give the orders around here and you _follow_ them! Return into orbit now before I open fire!"

Xieng was a little shocked by this. "Sir, you wouldn't…"

"Oh, yes I would!" Makao answered, seemingly happy that Xieng was afraid, "Your actions can be seen as nothing but treason and rebellion. It's your choice!"

"But the Rebels…"

"The only Rebel around here is you, Xieng!" Makao shouted, "You couldn't keep order in your system when I arrived here and now you straightly disobey orders! Cannons: Warning shots!"

The whole bridge of the _Ku Ro Hai_ gasped in aw as the main batteries of the _Guen Hen Dao_ fired green turbolaser blasts right before the bow of the small corvette. The shots had the desired effect as the _Fha Gato_ slowed down while Rebel freighter continued to accelerate.

"What is this idiot doing?" Arkyn shouted. "Patch me into this, now!"

Meanwhile, Fai was talking to the carrier's captain. "What about our own fighters, captain?"

"General Hou went out with a flight of Interceptors minutes ago", the captain answered, "But they are still too far away, as is the rest of the fleet."

"You're patched in, sir", the ensign replied and both holograms looked surprised at the intruder in their conversation.

"What the...", Makao began, "Oh, it's you"

"My Lord", Xieng said.

"We don't have time for this", Arkyn said, "Commodore Xieng, continue to pursuit and Moff Makao, you have your starfighters assist!"

"May I remind you, _boy_, the _I_ am in charge here?" Makao responded, clearly unimpressed.

"And may _I _remind you, Moff, that I am an agent of the Emperor and I clearly have the higher authority here!"

Makao smiled. "Cute. _You_ pulling rank on _me_? Don't be ridiculous. I told you again, boy, let the grown-ups handle this. Xieng, once we deal with your incompetence and we have established what damage the Rebels did under your supervision, we... ack!"

The Moff suddenly fell to his knees and grasped his throat. He reached up to the holographic lens as if he was begging for this attack to stop, but Arkyn was as surprised as the Moff and everyone else.

Arkyn turned around and saw Tel standing in the bridge's door, concentrating on the Moff's small hologram. Most of his damaged clothing had been removed and his skin still looked like he had been roasted by a flame thrower. Behind him was a very nervous nurse that had until a moment ago desperately urged him to return to the med-bay. But after she had noticed him force-chocking the Moff, she had turned very pale, silent and frightened.

_He's force-chocking the Moff from this far away, just by concentrating on the hologram_, Arkyn thought, _Impressive..._

The Moff collapsed on the ground and several soldiers ran to his aid before the channel went dead.

Xieng cleared his throat. "Ahem... As the highest ranking flag officer present, I take command of this operation, I guess."

Arkyn nodded.

"Well, we have just received a message from the Rebels that warned us not to pursuit, or they will kill the hostage. I can't say that's unexpected."

"So we let them go?" Arkyn asked.

"Not quite. Gypsi?"

A small humanoid droid appeared next to the Commodore. "Recon frigate_ Kataro no Tegaye_ is currently one light-minute above the system's average disc, completing her patrol run. She has the freighter on her sensors and will continue to monitor it's movements."

"Didn't the Moff order you to return all ships to Rudrig a few days ago?" Arkyn asked.

Xieng looked away. "He did, but the _Kataro_ had sudden... engine problems."

Tel hobbled to the holographic display. "So, what do we do next?" He asked. "Attack?"

"Unfortunately, no", Xieng replied. "Until we now what their destination is, we can't approach the freighter without endangering the hostage."

"What if they jump to hyperspace?"

"I have already alerted nearby Imperial forces and requested an Interdictor, but I fear we might loose them..."

"Does that mean it was all for nothing?" Tel hollered, "I want to kill something, someone...!"

Arkyn pulled his friend back a little. "Relax, Tel", he said, "I know you are eager to fight and I promise you will, but right now, I need you to... relax. So return to med-bay and I promise, I will call you as soon as we head into battle."

That seemed to calm him down a bit. Grumbling, he returned to the door where the nurse carefully guided him back.

"Thanks", Xieng said. "Not that I wouldn't appreciate his... help, but honestly, your friend can be a little scary sometimes."

"Yes, he has some anger management problems", Arkyn replied, "Especially after such a fight. He just needs to calm down a little."

"Anyway, the only thing we can do now is waiting. Maybe your Lieutenant will find out a few things from the prisoner you brought."

**

* * *

ISS **_**Ku Ro Hai **_**– detention block**

Caybasi waited outside the interrogation chamber with Dr Needles, the interrogation specialist. The door opened and a medical officer stepped into the corridor.

"I fixed him up good enough", he said, "you can talk to him now. Or rather, he will talk to you. He just couldn't shut up!"

"Thank you, doctor", Caybasi said.

"You know, It's sort of a waste...", the med-officer said, "Patching prisoners up just to have them executed later on."

Caybasi turned around. "You have a problem with that, doctor?"

He just shrugged. "If I had, I wouldn't have signed up. Just feels like a waste, that's all. Besides, he's a murderer and terrorist. If he talks to you now, he did at least one smart thing in his life."

"Can't argue with that", Caybasi responded and stepped into the chamber. It was a white, clinical, hexagonal room with a single medical chair in the middle where the prisoner was strapped down. Metallized windows allowed observation from the outside. A computer station in the wall monitored the subject's life signals as well as the recording equipment.

The subject – the record said his name was Rusto – raised his head to see the new guest, but lowered it immediately with disgust after he saw Caybasi.

"Bah", he muttered, "Another pretender."

"Interesting choice of words", Caybasi replied. "Care to explain?"

"Just look at you!" Rusto shouted, "Wearing this uniform, pretending to be a warrior! But I can see through that facade, I can read your body and your movement! You are nothing but a weakling and a coward, just like the one before!"

"Not a warrior..." Caybasi said. "Interesting..."

"Why don't you set me free?" Rusto taunted him, "If you think otherwise, let us decide in an honorable battle who is the greatest warrior of us. But I will not show you any mercy! That is Rusto for you!"

Caybasi thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so. I think I prefer to stay alive."

"Ha, afraid to die?" Rusto laughed, "You _really_ are no warrior. If you are afraid to die, then you don't belong on the battlefield! Just run away and make room for true warriors with honor!"

Caybasi smiled and looked in the distance. "Warriors... honor... You really have no grasp of reality, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, for starters, I'm a soldier, not a warrior. Technically, I belong to Imperial Intelligence – I'm not sure I belong to the military at all. I might not have 'honor', but I have _orders_. And for the record: I'm a data analyst, I didn't sign up to fight, or to be even close to a battlefield (Although that last part didn't work out that well, I have to admit). I work at computers, I analyze data sets and support troops on the front lines. I think my job is as important as that of a common soldier."

"Rationalize your cowardice all you want! We shall find out who's right in a real battle!"

Caybasi chuckled again. "Sooo... You want to appeal to some kind of twisted sense of honor or warrior's code inside me so that I cut you loose. And since you are..." He looked down at the datapad "...the 'greatest warrior in the universe', you would surely defeat me and escape (Ignoring the fact that you are on an Imperial warship filled with automated defense systems and soldiers), am I right?"

"You understand nothing!" Rusto returted.

"Riiight… Well, since we will spent some time together, you can enlighten me a little" Caybasi said, "Where is the Rebel base?"

"Hah", Rusto said, "Do you really think that you, who is not even a warrior, will persuade me to talk?"

"Well, no", Caybasi replied dryly, "I will only do the _questioning_. The _persuasion_ will be done by... him."

Caybasi pressed the door opener and Dr Needles came in.

Rusto's face turned immediately from self-righteousness to horror. "Is... Is that a... a..."

"Yes", Caybasi replied, "An IT-O interrogator. This one here gained a lot of experience during Strike Fear a decade ago and he hadn't gotten a memory wipe ever since. The name's... Needles, right?"

"Dr Needles!" The spherical droid's voice was flat and monotone, but he was nonetheless clear on the stress.

"Right, my mistake", Caybasi said and made way for the droid. "The first question still stands. And I'm still waiting for the answer."

The droid slowly and silently approached the droid. "No, you can't do this to me!" Rusto shouted, struggling widely against his bonds, "You can't do this! I am Rusto! I am the greatest warrior of all times! You can't do this! You can't..."

Rusto dropped dead in the chair.

"The subject has lost consciousness", Dr Needles said without emotions.

"Well, that went well", Caybasi said, "Don't you have something that will prevent this?"

"Positive. Skirtopanol: Truth serum. Lowers pain threshold. Subject remains conscious. Standard procedure. Shall I apply?"

Caybasi waved his arm. "By all means."

**

* * *

ISS **_**Ku Ro Hai**_** – conference room**

"The situation is as follows", Caybasi began. After Xieng and the rest of his staff had finally returned to the _Ku Ro Hai_, Caybasi could already present first results. "The Rebels have taken over an old asteroid base at the edge of the system. I have already retrieved the plans from the Imperial Data Base."

A hologram appeared and showed the asteroid. It was unremarkable, save for a few small domes and hangars on the outside.

"I know this thing!" Xieng said, "It has been abandoned for years, after a mining operation went bankrupt. We check in from time to time, but there had been no signs of activity."

"According to our prisoner", Caybasi continued, "It is only a temporary base which they use from time to time. Mostly they stay on Rudrig in an underground facility, most likely at Din/Mataro Import-Export."

"Why wasn't that thing destroyed?" Arkyn asked, pointing at the hologram, "It looks like potential pirate base."

"I wanted to", Xieng explained, "But the university wanted to use it as a future deep space observatory, so…"

"Well, since we have the plans", Captain Fia said, "Our rescue operation should be easier."

"But we need to hurry", Xieng added, "The _Kataro no Tegaye_ reports that the Rebel freighter has docked with the asteroid, but we don't know how long they might stay."

"Well, our prisoner said that they were an isolated, local cell, but in the last weeks there have been rumors of an agent from Rebel Command being there", Caybasi explained, "Interesting… Even after Endor there is still something left of them…"

"Anyway", Xieng began, "The base has a strong sensor field, according to the _Kataro_, so any approaching ships will be detected."

"Do you have any fast ships in your Squadron?" Arkyn asked, "Preferable with boarding capabilities?"

"Gypsi?"

"We have two _Spiral_-class assault shuttles here on the _Ku Ro Hai_", Gypsi, the information droid explained, "As well as two _Katarn_-classes on the cruisers _Tagayashi_ and _Taekwon Lin_."

"No, none of them are fast enough", Xieng commented, "They would be detected long before… Wait a second!"

"Commodore?" Arkyn asked.

"Gypsi! DK-2209!"

The small droid typed in a few commands in a datapad he was holding and the diagrams of a dozen ships appeared where the asteroid had been.

"3rd Deepdock/Support Fleet, 10522nd Force Support, Supply convoy DK-2209", the droid explained, "Three container transports, two bulk freighters, Four conveyors, three tankers. Arrived in the Rudrig System at 30:03:11, estimated departure at 30:03:26…"

"I get the picture, Gypsi", Xieng interrupted him, "One of the tankers had these big containers…"

"Positiv", the droid said and highlighted one of the tankers. In the middle of the long string of containers that made the spine of these ships, were two large blocks, labeled as Class-J Cargo Containers, "Tanker _Shanguyi_, Captain Ghran, commanding."

"What's your plan, Xieng?" Arkyn wanted to know.

"If we can fit our two Spirals in these and if we change the _Shanguyi_'s IFF to a civil freighter…"

"Very clever…", Arkyn commented.

"We have two _Spiral_s, so we need two assault teams of six", Caybasi said.

"I and Tel will lead the teams directly", Arkyn said. _I hope I still remember the boarding protocols…_

"May I suggest that my companion", Xieng pointed at the silent mercenary in the corner, "may lead the second team. He may not be part of the military, but is certainly capable and has my complete trust."

Arkyn nodded. "Very well, Tel and I will go together in the first shuttle. Who else?"

"We have a platoon of stormtroopers on the planet", Caybasi said. "A squad per shuttle will do."

"Looks like we have a plan", Xieng said and stood up, "Let's get to work!"

**

* * *

Outer edge of the Rudrig system – Rebel base  
Interrogation room**

Veil Corpus was alone with the Professor in the room. The room was blank and sterile, and had only minimal furniture consisting of a pair of chairs and a table, also in clinical white.

"Professor, please understand our situation", Veil Corpus said and once again pointed at the portable computer on the table, "The research you are conducting is about an ancient superweapon. We can't let such an instrument fall into the evil clutches of the Empire. Now, if you would just give us access to your research data, you would do us – and the galaxy as a whole – a great favor."

The Professor lent back. "Why should I help you?" he asked, "First, you stalk up on me and threaten me and my family, then you break into my house and kidnap me in the middle of the night! You say the Empire is evil? Well, you haven't exactly shown you're the opposite!"

Corpus remained calm. "Please understand the situation we are in, Professor. The evil Empire has a tight grip over the galaxy, now more than ever before. We just can't operate as we like. And it is perfectly understandable that normal citizens like you are afraid to rise up. But I never threatened your family, believe me. If you had misunderstood my words..."

"Misunderstood?" The Professor shouted very angrily, "What is there to misunderstand when thugs break into your home, drag you out of your bed and beat you up when they can't find the rest of your family!"

"What?" Corpus was honestly surprised. _Our only goal was the professor and not..._ "I admit, I gave the order to bring you here, but your family was never... I repeat, _never_, the target of our operation. We are not the Empire, we are..."

"You are losing yourself there, boy", the Professor commented.

"Shut up!" Corpus shouted, regaining his posture. "Please, we are all civilized people here. Just imagine, what the Empire would do, if it got their hands on this weapon. Just think what evil acts, what atrocities they have already committed and what they could commit. Think of this and then tell me what is the right thing to do!"

"You know", Proffessor Zillcen calmly replied, "One might think you have listened to too much propaganda. You always speak about the 'Evil Empire', but I have yet to met one Imperial citizen or military officer who fits that description. Sure, some are arrogant, some are bigot or incompetent and certainly there is a portion that is corrupt or criminal, but that is not different from the Old Republic. The only time I see this 'evil villains' that you see is on my granddaughter's holoshows."

**

* * *

Rebel base – CIC  
Same time**

Ben Goodman sat quietly in the command chair of the station's command center. After all these years – where he had practically alone led any action of this cell – it still felt good to be in charge. The last operation had been a success. Sure, they couldn't grab the artifact or the Professor's family and the Imps had gotten really close to them, but they were still alive and undetected.

An officer from the sensor station spoke up. "Sir? We have nearby traffic."

Goodman looked up. "In our direction?" he asked.

"No sir", the operator replied, "But close. And... you should listen to them..."

_Why should I if they aren't a threat? _He wondered. But nonetheless, he walked over to the station and put on the earphones.

"...repeat: Mayday, mayday! This is freighter _Alhandre's Burden_! This is a general distress call. We are suffering from massive chemical leak in our cargo. Internal fires can no longer be contained... engines offline... casualties... Mayday, anyone! We need..."

Goodman put the earphones away. The officer looked at him, expected an order. "What is the ship's class and cargo?" Goodman asked.

The operator hesitated a moment, apparently having expected something different. "Um... Virella Systems Cargo Tanker, carrying eleven containers loaded with... farming equipment and fertilizers."

Goodman shook his head. _Farming equipment? We are Rebels, not Nerf-herders!_

"Sir?" the officer asked, "What should we do?"

"Ignore them", Goodman said dryly.

"But sir, they need our help!" the officer protested.

"We are running a rebellion here, officer, not a charity club!" Goodman said sternly, "We can't just go around and help everyone without getting anything in return. This is hard business here! Understood?"

"Yes, sir", the officer grumbled.

"Good", Goodman said and turned to the whole command center, "Now, the Empire has certainly picked up this transmission as well, so they will sent someone to investigate this and be it only to kill any survivors. So the best course of action is to abandon this station once again. Everyone, prepare evacuation!"

_I better head down to interrogation and see if Corpus could get anything out of the egg-head_, Goodman thought while everyone else started to prepare, _We don't have much time left..._

Meanwhile, noticed by only a few, the freighter broke apart.

**

* * *

Imperial Freighter ISS **_**Shanguyi**_** (current ID: **_**Alhandre's Burden**_**)  
****Bridge  
A few moments earlier**

Captain Ghran, a leather-skinned and experience-hardened Ishi-Tib, closed the com. "I think that got their attention", he said.

His audience, consisting of the Line Captains Fai and Maguro Koto, nodded. Koto was one of the many flag officers of a Force Support. Unlike normal commanders, they usually didn't have a permanent flagship, but chose one each time they were assigned a new convoy. That was mostly due to the fact that there was no level of organization beneath the Force-level, since supply duty demanded a high flexibility.

"Should be good enough", Fai commented "Signal the assault teams and begin launch sequence."

"Will do", Ghran said and gave the orders. Then he bent under the communications console were a young Petty Officer was buried in the cables. "Thank you for the static, Petty Officer Satara, you may now begin with the repairs."

"Yes, sir", she mumbled through the electronics.

_**

* * *

KRH-S3**_** – Crew compartment**

_Right, the worst part about boarding operations: The waiting!_ Arkyn, Tel and four stormtroopers were cramped together in the small compartment of the shuttle. Everyone was geared up in sealed and pressurized combat suits and armed to teeth. And for the last hours they had been inside this dark tube, there had been nothing to do except waiting. They had boarded the shuttles on the _Ku Ro Hai_, before they had been sealed inside the giant J-Containers. Then the containers had to be re-docked with the _Shanguyi_, who then had left towards the edge of the system... slowly.

Arkyn looked over to his friend. He couldn't see Tel's face under the helmet, but in the force he could feel his presence. It was strong, active and pulsating. Arkyn switched to another channel.

"How are you feeling, Tel?" he asked.

"That damned bacta is burning, Arkyn", Tel replied with suppressed anger, "I want to scratch my skin off… I'm burning, but I'll live… and fight!"

Arkyn left it with that. Every moment now the fight could begin.

Tel had of course his favored T-21 repeating rifle together with the energy-feeding backpack, as well as his _Renegade_ blaster pistol. Arkyn had his trusted DLT-20A blaster rifle as well as his new S-5 blaster. Compared to the stormtroopers however, their weapons were rather large: They had the standard E-11 plus the SE-14r pistol. Only one of them carried a larger DLT-19 blaster.

"Attention boarding boys", came the unusually cheery voice of the pilot, "We are clear to go, so strap yourselves in!"

For the felt hundredth time Arkyn checked his harness. It was as safe and secure as it had been the last times before. _But it can never hurt to check a few times more, right?_

Then the countdown began and left Arkyn only a few moments to brace himself before...

The detonation charges blew up the outer hull of the containers as well as the hasty improved holding gear for the shuttle. A loud bang echoed inside the shuttle and a shockwave turned everyone's stomach inside out.

Then it was waiting again. But soon they would reach the shields of the Rebel station which they would breach with the shuttle's proton charge. Followed by the impact, partially dampened by the hull's tekonite hull.

That alone was rough enough, but there was always the possibility that the Rebels would detect the ships, despite their stealth abilities. And that probably meant g-force-intensive dogfights.

_The worst part of boarding operations: The waiting!_ Arkyn reminded himself, _Especially when one lucky shot can end your existence and there is nothing you can do about it..._

**

* * *

Rebel base – Outside the interrogation room**

When Veil came out of the room, Goodman was waiting for him. "How are things progressing with our guest, Agent Corpus?" he asked.

"Not good", Corpus answered, shaking his head, "He truly believes that the Empire is out for the good of the galaxy. And somehow he believes we wanted to capture his family as well"

"Why shouldn't he?" Goodman replied, sounding casual, "If it is true..."

"What?" Corpus shouted, "I never gave such orders!"

"But I did", Corpus continued, still without any remorse, "It was clear from the beginning that he would not cooperate willingly, so we needed other means of persuasion!"

"But we don't involve civilians!" Corpus replied. He still couldn't believe what Goodman just revealed to him. "Why would you do this?"

"During our time here as part-time pirates I learned a lot about persuasion", Goodman said and his eyes started to shine a bit, "Especially when a freighter captain is unwilling to talk, but brave enough to face torture. But they always break when you threaten something – and especially someone – close to him..."

"I... I can't believe this", Corpus said, holding his forehead, "These things you say... How can you justify any of them?"

"The end justifies all means, because our cause is just!" Goodman explained, "We are here on a mission for freedom, liberty and democracy. We have righteousness on our side, what other justification do we need?"

"This is all wrong!", Corpus explained, "We can't become what we fight!"

"We don't", Goodman said, dumbfounded, "Because, like I said, our cause is just. That is why we are the good guys here."

Corpus didn't reply.

"Anyway", Goodman said after a moment, "The Empire will have us tracked down soon, so we are leaving the base. So you better..."

A loud, dumb echo ran through the hallways and a tremor knocked both men off their feet.

"What the..." Goodman began.

"Attention station personnel!" Came the soft, synthesized voice from the speakers, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Station hull has been breached!"

"Kark!" Corpus shouted and drew his DH-17 blaster pistol, "Just what we needed! Well, if it is a fight they want, we shall give them one, right?"

He looked around. Corpus was gone.

"Right..."

Corpus had run away as soon as he got up after the shockwave. He didn't need a computer to tell him what was happening. He was a 23er and knew when he had to bail out.

But he still couldn't believe what Goodman had just confessed to him. Corpus always thought that all the small, remaining Rebel cells in the galaxy hadn't participated at Endor because of logistics or lack of transportations... But now he suspected there was another reason: _They are fanatics! Lunatics who are as bad as the Empire! No wonder they remained small and isolated... An now, after Endor it also means that _they_ are the new hope._

A really frightening thought.

He arrived at the secondary hangar bay. It was completely empty and abandoned, since all ships were located in the main hangar. All ships except Goodman's personal escape craft – A Longprobe Y-Wing.

He pushed a ladder over to the craft and climbed on top of it. Kneeling down he plugged a datapad and memstick into the craft's dormant Astromech. He knocked against the droid's dome.

"Hey, wake up, buddy!" Coprus said.

The droid's photoreceptors sprang to life.

YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER appeared on the datapad.

"That's right", Corpus replied, "And he won't come. This base is under attack and if you want to survive, you – and this fighter – come with me. Understood?"

There was a short pause. I UNDERSTAND. R5-T486 OPERATIONAL. WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?

"First, copy the data on the memstick", Corpus said. The memstick contained a copy of the stolen data from the institute and it was never bad to have another backup. "I know it's encrypted, just make a hard copy. Second, power up the fighter, we're leaving!"

As the fuselage began to vibrate when the engines warmed up, Corpus unplugged the devices from the droid and jumped into the cockpit. "By the way, droid", Corpus said, "Do you have a name?"

YOU MAY CALL ME RT appeared on the cockpit's screen.

"Allright, RT" Corpus said and strapped on his helmet, "Time to run another Imperial blockade!"

**

* * *

Interrogation room  
Same time**

Goodman opened the door to the room and quickly busted inside, pointing a blaster at the Professor. "Looks like your Imperial friends are here!" he shouted and dragged the Professor off his chair. "Let's see how much you're worth to them!"

Holding him at gunpoint, Goodman shoved the Zillcen out into the corridor. "Move it!"

"Where are you taking me?" Zillcen wanted to know, "What's going on?"

"Do you really think I will go down here?" Goodman bragged, "Not a chance! I have prepared an escape craft for such a situation and with a hostage, I'll be out here in no time!"

However, Goodman's escape plan was cut short just around the next corner, where he found six weapons pointing at them. Six men – four stormtroopers and two others – stood in front of Goodman and the Zillcen in the corridor. As soon as the two groups met, the Imperials quickly took up firing positions along the wall and brought their weapons up.

"Lower your weapon and release the hostage", Arkyn shouted, aiming for the Rebel's head. The boarding operation so far had gone smooth. Arkyn and his team – Team Alpha – had only encountered minimal resistance and had reach the detention block far ahead of schedule.

But now they faced a Rebel holding the Professor hostage and he used the Professor's body to shield him to a maximum.

"_You_ lower your weapons!" Goodman shouted back, "Or the Professor's toast! I demand..."

"_No!_" Arkyn interrupted him, trying to put the Force into his voice, "You._ Will. Put. _Your._ Weapon. Down!_"

"I... I will..." Goodman was clearly struggeling with the orders he had just been given. And that was all Arkyn needed: A quick glimpse towards Tel and a barely visible nod from his friend...

...And the blaster pistol was ripped out of Goodman's hand and at the same time Arkyn pulled the Professor forward. As soon as he landed in his arms, he turned around, shielding him, while at the same time four, precisely-aimed blaster bolts from the troopers' rifles pierced Goodman's chest. The Rebel was hurled back and slammed into the corridor's walls.

"Are you hurt, Professor?" Arkyn asked.

The Professor coughed. "I… I think so... But what...?"

"Later", Tel said, "First let's get the kark out of here!"

"Right", Arkyn said and switched to another channel, "Team Alpha to Command, we have the package, I repeat: We have the package!"

"Confirmed, Team Alpha", said Caybasi's voice, "Proceed to escape point, Hammer is en route!"

"Allright Ladies", the stormtrooper sergeant said and made some hand signs, "Let's pack it up!"

"Wait a second", Arkyn said and got up. He walked towards the downed Rebel. _Is he still alive? _Arkyn could feel a light, fading glimpse of life coming from the man. _But How?_

When he got to him he knew the answer. _Blast vest, of course!_ The material had absorbed most of the bolt's power, but the wound was fatal nonetheless.

As Arkyn approach Goodman strangely put a smile on his face. "You… you think you have won?" he coughed up and sputtered blood from his mouth.

"You are dead", Arkyn calmly said, "We have the professor and soon your whole organization. Yes, we have won."

Goodman laughed, coughing up more blood. "Think… again…"

His head fell to the side and his echo in the force ceased. Goodman was dead.

"Well", Tel said, "One bad guy less to worry…"

"Attention all station personnel!" the computer voice said, "Self destruction sequence initialized! Please remain calm and begin evacuation process! Have a nice day!"

"Oh great…" Tel muttered, "Now what?"

**

* * *

Rebel base – CIC  
Same time**

Ranson Beyl was not a happy man. Usually he was in charge of Ordnance and Supply for the Rebel cell and over the past decade that had meant to keep track of the treasure chamber's inventory. Not much to do, but his field of specialties. Now, with Ulmar Din's sudden retirement, Goodman had promoted him to second-in-command. That meant he was now – with Goodman on his way to interrogation – in charge of the station.

Over the past few minutes he had been faced with a series of events that went far beyond his capabilities.

First, there was the case of the civil freighter out there. Beyl had grudgingly accepted Goodman's order to ignore the distress call, but had pondered whether he should finally disobey the order or not. The decision had been taken off him when the freighter had split into halves.

Then there were the intruders. Only moments after the freighter's destruction, two boarding shuttles had attached themselves to the station. Beyl had given the order to repel the intruders, hoping that the chief of security would know what to do.

Moments after that, there had been an unauthorized launch from the secondary hangar bay. This was strange, considering that there shouldn't be any ships in there! As the man responsible for that, he should know!

What was even stranger was that the ship was Goodman's personal starfighter, the _Quickrun_. Fearing that Goodman had abandoned him, Beyl wanted to hail the fighter, but had gotten no response.

However, all his worries about being left alone on a post he didn't want, disappeared and were replaced by panic, when suddenly the station announced that the self-destruct mechanism had been activated.

"Who did this?" Beyl screamed and jumped up, "I didn't order this?"

The rest of the command crew were worried themselves and desperately tried to find out the origin of the order or to shut it down – unsuccessfully.

Suddenly, even more alarms sprang to live and the main screen automatically focused on several parts of the space outside, where Imperial ships had jumped out of hyperspace.

Beyl's panic changed to sheer horror and shock as he slowly sank into his chair and watched the approaching ships while chaos ensued around him.

**

* * *

Flagship ISS **_**Ku Ro Hai**_** – Bridge  
Same time**

Xieng watched his ships deploy around the base: The _Ku Ro Hai_ approached the base frontal, with five Blastboats leading the charge and two Ye-4 gunships at her side. From another vector a _Lancer_-class frigate escorted by three corvettes moved in and a third group, consisting of another _Lancer_ and four corvettes, came from another different angle. Meanwhile, the Pursuit-class cruiser _Tagayashi_ had moved in to secure the crippled _Shanguyi_.

"All Fighters away!" a bridge officer shouted. General Xia Hou led six starfighter squadrons towards the station. They would locate and snipe off any weapon emplacement the Rebels had hidden there and then form a defensive perimeter.

"Status shuttle _Five_?" Xieng asked.

"Ready to launch at your command, Commodore", the captain said. The _Ku Ro Hai_ carried six shuttles: _One_ and _Two_ were standard _Lambda_-shuttles, not really suited for combat, _Three_ and _Four_ were the _Spiral_s which were currently deployed. _Six_ was an old U-33 supply transport, which left only number _Five_, an ATR-6 assault transport as a possible way to support the boarding teams.

"Good", Xieng replied. "Enemy activity?"

"So far there have been a five shuttles and freighters launched from the base", the captain said, "Hou and the Blastboats got them subdued relatively quickly. Other than that there's…Wait a sec, there's an enemy fighter, looks like a recon ship... TIE Fighters from squadron Beta are moving in."

The holoprojector enlarge the relevant portion of space and showed the Y-Wing slowly flying away from the fleet. Further away there were four TIE Fighters, rapidly gaining towards the enemy fighter, but the distance was vast. And so far away from any large gravity well there was no reason why…

"ETA of the _Shokuko_?" Xieng asked.

"Any moment now", the captain replied.

And just as he had finished, his words came true: The dagger-shaped form of an Interdictor leaped out of hyperspace. The _Shokuko_ had been on patrol on a nearby system and practically burnt out her hyperdrive to get to Rudrig in time. Coincidently she dropped out just in front of the Y-Wing, nearly ramming the small fighter.

Now it was a matter of quick reaction and split-seconds decisions. The _Shokuko_ powered up her gravity well projectors, but this would take some time. At the same moments, the Y-Wing evaded the Interdictor and zoomed along the cruiser's superstructure, the TIEs still in pursuit. The captain of the Interdictor knew that he was entering a combat zone, so his ship's laser cannons were activated and ready. However, it would take some seconds for the ships sensors to receive and interpret the first incoming data, meaning another gain for the Y-Wing. The small fighter was already past half the ship, when the first shots were fired. However, now the TIEs themselves were in firing range. While they could fire without concern for the cruiser (Their laser cannons wouldn't even scratch the shields), the gunners of the Interdictor could not.

And so the Y-Wing got finally past the _Shokuko_, relatively unharmed, slowed down for a moment, before zipping into hyperspace, leaving the TIEs behind.

_And there he goes_, Xieng thought, _Can't say I'm that surprised, but that Rebel pilot wasn't completely talent-free either. Well, if all enemies of the Empire were idiots, I wouldn't have a job._

A shudder went through the floor plates of the _Ku Ro Hai_ and an officer dutifully reported the obvious fact, that the gravity ell projectors were online.

"Very well", Xieng announced, "One got away, that means he can tell others what happened here. But one is enough! Move in on the base and stay focused!"

Then suddenly several detonations rocked the surface of the base, sending stone and debris into the swarming clouds of TIEs.

"Damn it, Hou", Xieng shouted, "I told her we have people inside! Doesn't she listen to mission briefings at all?"

"Wait", Caybasi shouted, who was at the communication station, coordinating the strike teams, "Those were internal explosions! Something's not right!"

"Then what's going on?" Xieng asked, "Give me Saito!"

Saito Kurushagi's face appeared next to the base in the holotube. "Saito, what's going on?"

"Wish I knew, Lee", Kurushagi answered, "We had the situation under control and then suddenly… boom! Hold on, wait a second…"

Arkyn Medor's face appeared next to Kurushagi's. "What the…", the young Dark Jedi said, "Oh, Commodore. I think we have a situation here. We killed their leader and somehow managed to trigger a self-destruction device."

"And how?" Xieng asked.

"I think I have an idea", Kurushagi interrupted, "But that has to wait."

"I agree", Arkyn said, "The last detonation collapsed a hallway to our shuttle, so we need another way out!"

"Any suggestions?" Xieng aksed.

"I think I have one" Caybasi said, "I'll send you the route to the base's primary hangar bay. The last Rebel freighter just cleared out, so it should be relatively abandoned. Shuttle _Five_ can pick you up."

"Excellent", Arkyn said. "We're moving!"

"My team's closer to the hangar bay than yours", Kurushagi said, "So we'll move ahead and clear the way!"

"Make it so!" Xieng said and both faces vanished. He turned to Caybasi. "Now, about that freighter…"

"YV-664", the Lieutenant explained, "Registered as the _DMIE Transport 16_. The ship they used to flee from Rudrig. A Blastboat has already disabled the engines, the crew has surrendered."

"Very well", Xieng nodded, "I can assume Shuttle _Five_ has already received the new orders?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, have Shuttle's _Three _and _Four_ docked at the base for as long as possible, in case the new plan doesn't work. And tell our fighters to keep their distance. I don't want to loose anyone when this thing goes up" Xieng paused for a moment, "How much time do we have?"

Another officer reported. "It looks like the first explosions destroyed the cooling and failsafe systems for the laser fusion generator. Meltdown in less than fifteen minutes!"

In the end, it was a close call: The _KRH-S5_ busted into the hangar and made a quick hundred-and-eighty-degree turn on her repulsorlifts, not bothering for landing gear or even deactivating the ion engines. The shuttle only opened the ramp, waiting for the teams to arrive. Kurushagi and his team had to quickly take cover, not prepared for such a stunt by the pilot.

However, Kurushagi ordered his team not to board the shuttle, as long as the other team had not arrived. For the four stormtroopers with him, these became painfully long minutes as the shuttle's ion engines burned away the hangar's back wall.

Tel, Arkyn and the rest of Team Alpha then ran into a nest of desperate fanatics, who blocked the way to the hangar. They hoped to turn the battle into a victory by taking at least some Imperials with them. However, while they pinned down Arkyn's team, Kurushagi moved in behind the rebels, killing all of them single-handedly with his archaic vibrocutlass.

The last meters to the ramp were a split-second showdown. Professor Zillcen, supported by Tel and Arkyn was not the youngest and fittest man alive and additionally a stormtrooper from Team Alpha had been seriously wounded in the last ambush and was now carried by his squadmates.

But in the end, all made it to the shuttle and got out of the Rebel base, moments before the whole asteroid was turned into a bright fireball.

**End of chapter 6**

* * *

Author's notes:

-Fighting a trained force-sensitive as a normal person is not easy. It requires the right equipment and approach. Trust alone that you are superior will help, but that alone is not enough.

-The BHCI is from the old computer game _Force Commander_. It stands for Battlefield Holographic Control Interface. In the game it was used for ground combat, but given the rivalry between Army and Navy it only makes sense that there is an equivalent for space combat as well.

-_Spiral_-class shuttles are from the old Adventure Book _Black Ice_, while _Katarn_-class shuttles originated other West End Games RPG materials. The _Spirals_ are more stealth-oriented while the _Katarns_ can operate under combat situations as well.

-The Virella Systems Cargo Tanker first appeared in the _X-Wing Alliance_ computer game, as did the Class-J containers.

-The Blastboats are standard GAT-12 Skipray Blastboats. The 445th Squadron has five of them.

-The U-33 orbital space boat is an outdated surface-to-orbit transport, used for training at the Imperial Academy. However, some fleets in backwater regions (like the Tion Hegemony, for example), still use them.

-The _Gamma_-class ATR-6 assault transport is from the old TIE Fighter game as well as its successors.

-So far that's one of the longest chapters and Act 2 is coming to an end.

-If you have liked the story so far or have any questions, feel free to leave a review.

-JCE1985.


	15. Act 2, Epilogue

**Act 2 Epilogue**

_[30:03:25/IHV/TT56/RUD./POL]_

_Rebel Afterglow on Rudrig_

_University of Rudrig, Rudrig  
In a series of events that started on the campus of the University of Rudrig and spread out over the entire Rudrig System, the Empire was able to root out a local Rebel cell. Although no official statement has been made yet, it appears that these Rebels were remnants of several cells that had been the target of Operation Strike Fear almost a decade ago (see datalog 19:07:14(34:07:14)/IHV/G44). _

_The Rebels, who had been biding their time for all these years and hid behind the façade of pirates and a trading corporation, ignited the fight when they broke into the Institute for Xenoarcheology in the night of the 23__rd__. After a wild chase through the entire city, the Rebels fled the planet, but could be stopped at the edge of the system, when Imperial Navy forces attacked and destroyed their asteroid base._

_At the same time, several radical student groups used this moment to start several riots over the planet to announce their agendas. Imperial Garrison forces, which had been away on a manoeuvre in the mountains, arrived in the early hours of the 24__th__ to assist local law enforcements in containing and quelling the riots._

_First reports state that there are fifteen dead and 256 wounded, most of them overeager students who ignored repeated calls from law enforcement and the Imperial military to disperse. Overall more than four thousand being have been arrested, most of them belonging to Din-Mataro Import/Export, the aforementioned front company of the Rebels. The company has been shut down and will be nationalized and disbanded in the following weeks._

_Our reporters on Tion requested a statement from Moff Makao regarding these events, since he had also been present the days before. However rumours say that he had hastily returned to Tion before the hostilities had even ceased. Cho Pai, official spokeswoman for the Moff, only said that the Moff congratulated the local forces for their excellent performance but had no further comment on any other question._

_-Imperial HoloVision_

**

* * *

Rudrig, ISS Ku Ro Hai – Briefing room  
30:03:27 (Three days after the battle)**

"We have been lucky", Commodore Xieng said to his staff officers, pointing his spot-luma at the hologram, "We caught the Rebels when they were in the midst of their evacuation. Most of their personnel was on board the freighters and not on the station, so our our boarding crews encountered almost no resistance."

"Yes", Captain Fai agreed, "If we had hit a little earlier, we might have lost the hostage and a little bit later and they would have fled already."

"I think the trick with the Shanguyi was the key", Xieng continued, "The sensor logs show no difference in the Rebel's behaviour after they noticed the freighter. Even after the freighter was destroyed."

"For people who claim they want to save the galaxy", Saito said, "They don't show much of their agenda."

"Military operations, Saito", Xieng said, "They were in hiding and had to know we were looking for them. If I had been in their situation, I wouldn't have done anything either. Now in hindsight, I might've even increased surveillance of the wreckage. Could've been a trap."

"Yes, if they had done this, they could have spotted our Spirals", Captain Fai added, "Thank the Emperor they didn't, or our boarding crews would've been space dust!"

"Incorrect deduction", Gypsi said, "Even if the shuttles had been discovered, the Rebels base had no weapon placements. Estimated launching and interception cycle for interceptors suggest that boarding would have still been possible."

"Yes, another factor in our favour", Xieng said, "Because they used an already established station that we patrolled regularly, they couldn't make any large modifications. Any turrets at all and we would sit here with a lot more casualties on our lists. Like I said, we got very, very lucky."

**

* * *

StarNite Dance Club – 30:03:28  
Evening**

_We got lucky_, Arkyn thought.

It had been several days since the fight. The city had calmed down; the last troublemakers had been arrested. The damage had been cleared up and in most places had already been repaired. Most of the injured had been released as well, thanks to the wonders of modern medicine and bacta.

In the morning there had been an official mourning ceremony for the dead of the night: Three civilians and two law enforcement officers who had been killed by rioters, the COMPForce guards and a TIE pilot who had died in battle. Including the Rebels and rioters in the death count, over forty people had died. It had been a small ceremony, but with many attendants, including Tel and Arkyn.

Now the day was almost over. Arkyn and Tel had accompanied the students from the institute to a night club. Some of them had found this inappropriate, but Marc had insisted.

"We have mourned for the dead, today and for the last few days", he had said, "But they wouldn't want us to mourn forever. Life must go on and we must show the Rebels and the galaxy, that fear and sorrow will not dominate our lives!"

And here they were: Most of the students were still on the dance floor, while Tel, Arkyn and Joh were sitting in a booth. Joh had already had too much of whatever drinks he had chosen and had passed out. Arkyn wasn't in the mood for drinking, though. There were certain thoughts that had bothered him for the last few days.

"When you think about it", Arkyn said to Tel, "Moff Makao opposed our actions not because they were unreasonable, but because they weren't his. He couldn't comprehend the concept of others being better – more competent – than him."

"Hm?" Tel looked up from his cup.

"Worse than a politician, even", Arkyn continued, "Most of the time, they oppose the ideas of their opposition only because they come from the opposition, not because they have any better concepts. But Makao... He thought he had it all figured out.

"I think Caybasi's profile was wrong. Or at least, incomplete. Makao may have been a boot-licker for most of his career and may see the Hegemony as some sort of exile, but inside him, he always knew that his way of doing things was the only one… And he has all the power of a Moff: A whole sector, an army, a fleet... Given the fact that he – as well as any other Moff – wields this power, but has such a narrow point of view... That's a little bit frightening."

Arkyn paused for a moment and let his view wander over the surroundings. Dozens of people were moving on the dance floor, the music hammered loud, synthetic rhythms in the air. People were caught in the ecstasy of music and dancing.

"And you know what frightens me, too?" Arkyn continued, "We were the same! We have been given this power, as agents of the Empire, and we behaved just like Makao! When he increased security – no, when he made the insitute into a fortress – we came there the next day and had most of it undone. But that wasn't right! Our hidden security concept only worked as long as the Rebels didn't know where we were! But once the secret was out – thanks to Makao, no less – and all this security was simply necessary. And our actions and orders just confused the guards and perhaps made it even possible for the Rebels to get that far. Do understand what I'm getting at, Tel?"

Arkyn looked over to his friend who had passed out over his last drink.

"Yeah, that's what I thought", Arkyn said and took a sip from his cup.

"Hey, why so glum?" A female voice asked him. Arkyn looked up and saw Aturia, one of the students, bowing over the table, looking at him.

"Just... a lot of thing on my mind, that all", Arkyn replied.

"Forget them", she said and pulled him up, "Tonight's not the time to brood, let's dance!"

With these words she pulled him on the dance floor. Arkyn wasn't sure if that was what he really wanted, but he didn't resist either.

_[30:03:28/RUJ/MR5/RUD./EDU]_

_Institute of Astronomy announces plans for expansion_

_AstroDivision_

_The recent events in the Rudrig system has let to several changes in future expansion plans of the university. The abandoned asteroid base used by the Rebels was originally planned to be used by the Institute of Astronomy as a deep-space observatory._

"_If we had known that the base posed such a present threat, we would have never opposed its dismantling by the Empire", said Intitute dirata ngktivutu jkg67d e c -w ,Xhvirastack virastackGalaxy Weekly NewsStack Galaxy Weekly NewsStack _

_Galaxy Weekly NewsStack_

_Banned by the Empire and loving every minute of it!_

_Power to the People, down with the System!_

_This is a call to our brethren on Rudrig. We had received news of your brave deeds and wanted you to know, you have our full support! We don't need the Empire and we certainly need no Rebellion! As if these idiots hadn't taken Endor as a clear hint: Your show is over, give the stage to the people!_

_The Rebels may claim they had their hands on the events on Rudrig, but c'mon: The signs are bovious! If anyone had shown courage against the System, it was you! You, the brave people of Rudrig!_

_The signs are clear: No ones wishes for control and repression and you, the people have the most powerful tool against it: You are the tool! Go to the streets, storm the barricades, lit the palaces and garrisons and see the system go up in flames!_

_So don't give of, brothers and sisters, our time is near! Rise up against all that is suppressing you and freedom is in your grasp!_

_The power is yours!_

_His Imperial Majesty, Palpatine II. of the Galactic Empire_

_End of Transmission._

_K; hkj tuguj nabitther plans for the Institute, the dean said: "With the recent nationalization of the Rebel's company, we hope to acquire a surplus space station. According to our calculations, it would be cheaper buying, tugging and modifying a used one than commissioning a new one."_

_The company in question was Din/Mataro Import-Export, a local trading corporation that had recently been exposed as a front company for the Rebellion. After nationalizing all assets, the Imperial administration will soon auction surplus properties to all who are interested. With that in mind, not only several university institutes have made their interest known, but also several other local trading companies. It will be sure be a fierce competition._

_-Rudrig University Journal_

**

* * *

Institute for Xenoarcheology – 30:03:30 (Six days after the battle)  
Seminar room S040 - Early afternoon**

"We all had a rough week", the professor said to the gathered group, "But we finally managed to put all the pieces together. Let me tell the whole story:

"The artefact is a Rakatan computer, simply said, and comes from a more destructive era of the Infinite Empire. Created by an elite caste, called the lore keepers, it served as a storage device for a superweapon project called the 'Eye of the One', named for their leader, who was simply referred to as 'The One'.

"However, when political revolts threatened the reign of this caste and this project, they decided to hide it and continue it later. As we know, the lore keepers were overthrown and the Eye forgotten.

"This computer device uncovered on Regal IV however, holds the key to the Eye's location – partially. The location of the Eye is encrypted into the program code, but some parts had been removed by the creators on purpose.

The hologram changed and showed a close-up of the artefact. A thin slit on the outer shell of the device was highlighted.

"These slits are insertion points for Rakatan Data Disks. When inserted, the code on the disk will be added to the program code. Since this device was created for only one purpose, we can assume that we need five disks. This is further complemented by the fact the there were five temples in the valley on Regal IV. The information in the temples and the hints in the program we already have shall lead us to the locations of the other disks – theoretically."

"Theoretically?" Arkyn asked.

"Well, the information is a bit cryptic, to say the least, since it had been written by force sensitive Rakatan while they were in an induced meditative state. Theoretically the information on the planet could refer to any era of that place or a completely different place. Also, bits of the information have been damaged over the time."

"This is great", Arkyn said, "Where do we start?"

"Well, we have a list of most of the planets that belonged to the Infinite Empire. They had around five-hundred core-worlds and several outposts and colonies beyond that. We need to comb through the information we have and compare them to planet that might fit this description. But the planets we seek may not be actually on the list. Since the artefact was hidden, the creators might have chosen non-aligned worlds."

"So where was this Empire?" Tel asked, "Outer Rim, The Core?"

"Actually it spanned the whole galaxy", the professor explained, "While they did only have a few worlds compared to our Empire, they were scattered all over all regions. The only thing they had in common were strong connections to the Force. That's how the Rakatans could reach them with their force-controlled hyperdrives."

"If that is true, we can no longer stay here", Lieutenant Caybasi said, "If the weapon or these disks could be on any of these worlds or any other, we need to be mobile. A mobile headquarters, with the right equipment, so that we can reach each point no matter where we are. Besides, the Rebels already know we are here and they'll strike again once they have recovered. We shouldn't push our luck."

"I agree with Caybasi", Arkyn said, "It might be of inconvenience for you Professor, but we need to be careful. Since the Rebels have a copy of your data, now more than ever."

"Oh, I completely agree with you", Professor Zillcens said, "The past events have showed me that this project is far too important. And I have to admit I would feel much safer inside a military base right now."

"I'm glad we all agree", Arkyn said.

"But don't come with a corvette or something like this", Tel said, "This time I want a big ship! A Star Destroyer or something bigger!"

"Tel..." Arkyn began.

"Actually, your friend might be right", Caybasi said, "We need space, equipment for fast deployment and planetary survey. And high security as well. I have compiled a list of super capital ships that might suit our purposes."

"I'll leave the details to you, mylords", the professor said, "I, in the meantime, will prepare for my departure. That goes for my students as well."

"They're coming with us?" Arkyn asked.

"Yes. Their help so far has been invaluable for this project. Without their help we wouldn't come this far so fast. And since they had been involved in this project from the beginning, I would not be fair to cast them out now."

"I understand that, Professor", Arkyn said, "But what about security and safety?"

"That should not be a problem", Captain Entaka replied, "All have passed security screening before they got involved and all will get a appropriate instructions before any possible dangerous assignments. That goes for you as well, Professor."

"Of course", Professor Zillcen nodded, "Does that satisfy you, mylord?"

"I guess so", Arkyn said, although he was not completely convinced. Having civilians – simple citizens – work on a secret project was one thing, as long as they only translated runes on flatscreens, but now sending them on expeditions on possible dozens of who knows how dangerous planets? Wasn't he – or the military – supposed to do this job instead of them? Anyway, he would be with them and other soldiers as well. _That should be safe enough..._

**

* * *

After the meeting**

The Professor had finished his presentation and everyone was going to leave. Arkyn was still left in his thoughts, however. This mission had become a lot more complicated for him: When he had first accepted this mission, he thought that all he had to do would be stalking around a few ruins. And, besides shooting a few ancient killer droids, that was all what he had done on Regal IV. He would do the dangerous stuff and leave the thinking to the experts, like Dr Martn. Now, however, he would lead a whole expedition – from a Super Star Destroyer, if Caybasi was to be believed. And he would have to serve as protections for a group of civilians as well. Looking back, this mission got a lot more... complicated.

"Hey, why so glum?" a female voice asked him. It was Aturia, one of the students.

"I don't know", Arkyn replied, not really knowing what to say. "Just a lot to think about, I guess..."

"Yeah, I can totally relate to that", she replied, what caused Arkyn to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I can't relate to that", she corrected herself, "But when I have a lot to think about, like before exams, I have this really nice spot where I can relax for a moment."

"Really?" Arkyn asked, "Where?"

"There is this nice little tapcafe in the university gardens", she explained, "The view from the terrace is simply stunning and their caf is really good."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah. So, when you want get some thoughts off your mind, I'll be there this afternoon."

"I'll think about it", Arkyn replied with a smile. But it was just a phrase to say, in his mind he had already decided to go there. _Nice view, nice company and place to relax a little... She's right, that's exactly what I need at the moment..._

_

* * *

[30:03:30/HFR/KX4N/TIO./POL]_

_Empire slaughters Refugee camp  
_

_Tion City, Tion  
Today news reach us of another Imperial massacre: Imperial forces attacked and destroyed a hidden refugee camp in Rudrig system. When the Empire had begun its reign of oppression on Rudrig ten years ago, brave Rebels established a hidden base for those hunted by the Empire and their families._

_A few days ago, Imperial agents had discovered this hidden base and launched a cruel and unannounced attack. Pleas by the Rebel commander to spare the lives of the civilians were answered by merciless turbolaser bombardment._

_Commodore Lee Xieng, the Imperial commander of the operation shall hereby be known as the "Butcher of Rudrig" and war criminal for all times. We call upon all citizens of the galaxy, do let the sacrifice of these innocent souls be in vain. Rise up now! Overthrow the evil Empire and restore peace, justice and order to the galaxy!_

_May the force be with you all!_

_-HoloNet Free Republic  
_

**

* * *

Rudrig Spaceport, Imperial Navy Section  
Landing Pad 12  
A few days later**

"So, you really want to stay here?" Tel asked.

"Yes", Arkyn replied and made a quick glance towards Aturia and the other students who waited at some crates. "You go ahead prepare things at Galantos, I'll join you later with the rest of us."

The Super Star Destroyer Caybasi had selected was the _Eternal Silence_, which was currently stationed at Galantos, near the Koornacht Cluster. Seen from Rudrig, Galantos was half a galaxy away on the other side of the Core. Even with the use of super-hyperlanes, that voyage would take some time.

After the permission from High Command had arrived, Caybasi wanted to leave immediately and make preparations. Tel wanted to join him, since once again, he had become incredibly bored after the battle. IMP-904 and Arkyn had decided to stay behind and accompany the Professor and his staff. They would had some more things to pack and would leave in a few days.

In the Landing Pad, there were two starships: One was the _Cijfer XII_, the Hunter corvette that Tel and Arkyn had first taken from Byss. Tel and Caybasi would take the Hunter on a direct road to Galantos and make preparations for the upcoming expeditions. The other ship was an older Harbinger courier. It transport the artefact, but would take a different route. At least that was what Arkyn knew. Caybasi had spent the entire night locked away in the storage room with three droids and a lot of crates. In the morning, he told them the official story where the artefact would be and had all droids memory-wiped.

Arkyn was sure the artefact was in one of the crates here in the landing pad. Officially they all were filled with consumables and only Caybasi knew which one wasn't. Some CLL-8s were loading them onboard the Hunter and the Harbinger and it wouldn't surprise Arkyn if Caybasi had included a random parameter in the loading sequence that could cause the artefact to be on either ship.

Arkyn shook his head. Right now, that was none of his concerns. Caybasi was a Data-Analyst so he knew what traces could be picked up by an enemy to come to a conclusion.

After the loading was finished, Caybasi went up to the cockpit were the pilots were already waiting.

"So, we're finally leaving this backwater", one of them said.

"Yeah, I thought we would never get off that planet again", the other one said.

"Charming", Caybasi said, "I missed you, too. Ready for the route?"

"Sure, whatever", was the grumbled reply.

"Well, first we'll take the Hegemony Skyway until it hits the Perlemian Trade Route at Desevro. Then we follow it until all the way down to Imperial Center, where we switch on the Metellos Trade Route, once again until the terminus at Orooturoo. The last part is the Widek Bypass to Galantos. Got it?"

"Sure, stay on the main roads. Got it", one pilot said.

"Wake me up when it's over", the other one said.

Caybasi shook his head and was about to leave.

"Hey, what's with that relic over there?" one of the pilots asked and pointed outside the window towards the Harbinger. "Will they come with us?"

"Partially", Caybasi replied, "They will join us until Columex where they will change onto the Salin Corridor and go all the way across the Rim to Botajef, where they join the Hydian Way. They'll finally join our route again at Brentaal."

"And here I thought they would do something exciting", the other pilot said.

"All that aside, gentlemen", Caybasi said, "Are we ready for take-off?"

"Are we ever?"

"Just launch when ready", Arkyn said with a sigh, "I'll be in the back..."

**End of Act Two**

* * *

Author's notes:

-The news articles are in the style of the old _Galaxywide NewsNets_ from the old WEG days. As usual, they include a number of articles that may or may not be true.

-Harbinger courier ships are from the story _Mist Encounter_ from the old _Adventure Journal 7_.

-Ever since _The Essential Atlas_ came out, planing routes and getting an overview where your characters are has become so much easier. It is such a great book.

-Thats all for Act 2. If you liked the story so far or have any questions, feel free to leave a review. The next segment is called _The Wind towards Galantos_.

-JCE1985.


End file.
